Return to Love
by jacks marie
Summary: John smith,escaping from a broken marriage moves to a small town Clara Oswald,single mum bringing up her daughter Daisy.Will John harden his heart or will they get TOGETHER..We shall see..
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN TO LOVE**

**CHAPTER ****ONE**

**John Smith walked out of the railway station and hailed a taxi.**

**"Where to Gov" asked the driver.**

**"I think it is called Parkway House on Kent Road"**

**"Oh yes, the hotel I know it hop in"**

**John looked round at the scenery as the taxi moved, its was a small town Tadchester,very quiet after London,but that is what he wanted.**

**"Hoilday,is it ?"asked the driver**

**"No, said John I've come to work ,I'm the new manager"**

**"Right,you will find it very quiet here,just up from London are you?"**

**"That's,right" said John,but did not volunteer any more as it was his own business.**

**The taxi pulled up outside a small white building,it had ivy growing up the sides but looked clean and quiet.**

**John paid the taxi driver and walked up the steps into the reception. There was a girl with dark hair behind the desk,she looked up as John entered.**

**"Good afternoon,Sir may I help you"?**

**The badge on her lapel read CLARA OSWALD-HEAD RECEPTIONIST.**

**"I have an appointment with Mrs Drew,I'm John Smith the new manager"**

**"Hello,of course you're expected please come his way"**

**Clara came out from behind the desk and knocked on the door at the side of it.A voice called "come in" and Clara opened the door.**

**"Mrs Drew,Mr Smith as arrived"**

**"At last ,John how lovely to see you"**

**A woman of about 60 with graying hair stood up and hugged him.**

**"Clara would you be so kind as to arrange some coffee please"**

**"Certainly Mrs Drew" and smiled at John,but he just gave her an icy stare back as she shut the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Love**

**CHAPTER TWO**

John sat in the chair facing Mrs Drew after the door had closed

"Thanks for doing this Auntie Mary I really needed to get out of London at the moment"

"Of course,anything for my favourite nephew" smiled Mrs Drew.

"Though I think I better keep it under wraps to the staff as I don't want them to think you have played favourites hiring family as manager"smiled John.

"Oh John,what as happened to you and Sue?You seemed so happy,is there no chance of recovering what you had?"

"None what so ever "John said bitterly"Especially when I found her in bed with my best friend or should I say my ex best friend a good pair him and my soon to be ex wife."

"Oh John"said Mrs Drew as there was a knock on the door."Come in"

Clara entered with a tray and placed it on the table in front of them both.

"Thank you Clara,are you going off duty now?"

"Yes as soon as Kate arrives"

"Oh dear is she late again"

"It's alright,Mrs Drew I can hang back another half hour,I don't have to pick Daisy up until 4 today.

"Well thank you, for that, but I think I am going to have a word with that young lady about her time keeping again."

"I expect she won't be long,so I will see you tomorrow look forward to working with you Mr Smith.

"Yes,Good Night"said John looking puzzled.

As the door closed he said "Have you told them about me"

"No, only Clara she is Head Receptionist,and we only have two other girls part-time and a hall porter..we also have three local girls who come in to clean the rooms as we are only 20 rooms and room service has two do not have an on site restaurant,there is a good one in the town we recommend guests too."

"I see"said John as he sipped his coffee."is Mrs Oswald fulltime"

"Miss,though I think she would prefer Clara..sometimes she is when we are in the busy season and she doesn't have to pick Daisy up from school

"Daisy"?

"Her little girl,she's six you will meet her soon as it school holidays and Clara brings her in with her sometimes"

"Oh" said John "doesn't she get under feet"

"Not at all,now if you have finished your coffee I will show your room and get you settled you come down to the office about 9am in the morning I will show you the rosters and the ordering and things.

Mrs Drew and John walked out the office and up to the lift.

"The rooms are on two floors as most of the staff live out,there is only myself and you in the staff part at the moment."

"Good evening Kate,"she said to blond haired girl who had replaced Clara at the reception desk.

"Good evening Mrs Drew"

She took John up to the 2nd floor and opened the door to room 6.

"Well this is you John,I think you will be comfortable would like to go for meal at that restaurant I mentioned?"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Well there is always room service,if you change your mind or want breakfast "

She kissed him on the cheek and said"Get some rest and I will see you in the morning"

As John shut the door,she sighed and went back downstairs to see a certain receptionist about her timekeeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to Love CHAPTER 3**

As Clara walked down the road from the hotel she would be on time to pick Daisy up from school. The job at the hotel was very convenient for her as it fitted around school hours and she thanked her lucky stars that when she moved from London that she found such a perfect place as Tadchester and Mrs Drew was such a lovely employer.

Glancing at her watch she saw that there was ten minutes before the bell rang for the end of afternoon lessons and she thought about how she moved down from London when Daisy was just a year old. she found herself pregnant at eighteen,Will her boyfriend did not want to know, her dad wanted her first to have an abortion and then when Daisy was born,give her up for adoption when she would not do either he washed his hands of them both. Though it was a struggle before the job at Parkway House came up, she knew the moment Daisy was put in her arms she had done the right thing..she was her world. Maybe it stemmed from her Mum dying when she was not much older than Daisy,but she could not understand her dad's attitude though it had made her a stronger person.

She also had thoughts of the brief meeting with John Smith just before she came off duty..there seemed something so sad about him. Mrs Drew had told her in confidence that he was her nephew,and that she had hired him to be the new manager she said that either of them did not want any of the other staff to know this,but she was sure Clara would keep it to herself,she would to as she was a very private person herself.

"Mummy,Mummy!look what I made for you"Clara had been so deep in thought that she had not heard the bell or the thunder of feet as the children came out of school.

Daisy waved a picture at her.."Its you at work at the hotel"Clara looked at the picture with pride.

"That's lovely sweetie, we will it have to put on the kitchen wall when we get home"

She took Daisys hand as they walked down the road.

"What would you like for tea?"

"0h,can we make a souffle?"

If you like,but we will have to call at the supermarket for some more eggs" Clara smiled that Daisy enjoyed making them to as she and her Mum had (even if they did not always turn out!)"

After they came out of the supermarket,Clara said.

"I have to work this Saturday morning, do you want to come or stay with Mrs Turner?"

"Oh ,please,can I come with you,it's no fun with Mrs Turner and she smells of cats!"

"Don't be rude,Daisy"said Clara trying to keep a straight face,was glad really because she would want paying,and Mrs Drew didn't mind as Daisy was always well behaved at the hotel,she just hoped John Smith wouldn't mind as they walked up the path to their flat..Did he even like children she wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 4**

The next day was Friday and even though he had not slept much,John was up early,he ordered tea and toast from room service,had met Jane who was on the early room service shift. At 8-30 he was dressed in his suit ready to go downstairs to see his Aunt. He made his way downwards in the lift.

"Good morning " his Aunt greeted him from the reception desk as the lift doors opened there was also a short man on the desk."This is Ben,he is the hall porter,but he covers the desk for an hour in the morning until Clara comes in at 9-30 when she as taken Daisy to school.

"I see,John Smith how do you do" he shook hands with Ben.

"Shall we go into the office and I'll explain things about the hotel John?just knock if you need anything,Ben,as I said Clara,will be in soon."

"Yes Mrs Drew"said Ben as John followed her in to the office and shut the door behind them.

"You look tired John,how did you sleep?

"Not very well,but I'm ok"

"Prehaps you should rest and start after the weekend"said Mrs Drew

"I SAID I'M FINE"John shouted,he closed his eyes,in frustration "sorry to snap,but I'm here to work,not to be mothered. Do you want to show me what's what?

They went through guest bookings for the next few weeks,staff roasters,ordering food for the room services and the mini bars that were in the bedrooms and had to be replaced if the guests used them.

"Well,said Mrs Drew,I think that about covers it,Clara should be in about now..She is working a full shift will explain how the booking in and out works on reception.

"Indeed,by the way,does she know all about me?l wish you hadn't told her Aunt Mary!"

"I have not told her any thing,John,other than you are my nephew she is very discreet,but it is up to you what you tell her about your life or even if you tell the others, let's go and see if she is in."

When they went out into the reception Clara was typing something into the computer.

"Good morning Mrs Drew,Mr Smith,I'm just updating the bookings for this weekend it looks as though we will be full tomorrow night.

"Good,good," now I will leave you in Claras capable hands,I have to go out for awhile."

A look of pure panic passed over John's face,at being left Mrs Drew didn't think that it was being left with Clara as such,it was John had harden his heart to all young women lately since he had split up with Sue,in so many ways he was a very shy person..perhaps Clara would be good for him.

"I will be back in a couple of hours"

"Well,Miss Oswald,perhaps you would like to show me the computer for the bookings?"

"It's Clara,do you know how to work a computer?"

"I'm not completely THICK,you know"

"Sorry, I didn't mean.."said Clara,it's just that sometimes it crashes when Ben tries to use it,usually only myself,Kate and Molly do the bookings"

"Molly?"

" The night receptionist,she works 11pm to 8am.I do 9-30-3pm and Kate 3-11pm We do swap occasionally,but I prefer the day shift because of Daisy"

"AH,YES, your daughter?"

"Thats right,oh by the way,I am working an extra shift tomorrow,as we are busy..I will be bringing Daisy in with me,I hope that is ok"

"Well,if you have already agreed that with my Aunt,I can not say anything about it"John said cooly

" She will be no trouble,she will sit in the little lounge over there and draw.I will show you the computer now"

Clara spent the next hour showing John the booking system,which he thought was simple enough,as he glanced at her sitting next to him he thought how lovely her hair and eyes were..no..no he thought.."I am not going down that road,after all she was a woman..and they were all alike...weren't they ...end of story.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to Love **

**Chapter 5**

**John was by himself on the reception it was about 1**** Clara had gone to lunch..The job he could do blind fold..it was not hard..not rocket science. There had only been two people booking in and one out just after Clara left and he had coped with that...no problem. He had just made himself a quick cup of coffee and a sandwich in the staff kitchen,which was to the back of the reception so that whoever was on duty could keep their eye on it,when there was a clatter and a sniff and he looked up into a pair of brown eyes that looked slightly familiar.**

**"Hello,can I help?"he smiled.**

**It was a little girl about 6 or 7 with curly brown hair pulled back into two little "pigtails"I suppose they are John thought.**

**"Is my Mummy here?"she looked as though she had been crying,and there was a bruise on her cheek and a bandage of sorts on her right hand.**

**"Do you mean Clara?"**

**"Please I want Mummy" as she dissolved into fresh tears.**

**"Hey,come on ..nothing is not that bad that can't be fixed" he said coming round to the front of the desk to put an arm round her"She will be back from her lunch in about ten minutes..why don't you come and sit with me at the desk until then?"**

**"Oh I'm not allowed behind the desk"**

**"I think it will be ok, smiled John I've got orange juice and JAMMY Dodgers"!**

**"I love them."**

**John led her behind the desk and sat her on the chair there,he went back into the kitchen and poured a glass of Orange and biscuits on a plate put it down in front of her.**

**"I'm Daisy Oswald"she put out her hand (her left ) and John shook it."John Smith how do you do? "Have a biscuit Daisy"**

**"Your mummys New boss"**

**"Yes,I suppose I am,now do you want to tell me what as happened? Has someone hurt you Daisy?**

**"Ryan did,said Daisy quietly,he pushed me over in the playground I fell on my hand and hurt my face"**

**"Can I have a look at your hand? John put her hand into his lap,and eased back the bandage which was a handkerchief of sorts,Daisy winched but let him look the skin had been scrapped but it had stopped bleeding.**

**"Oh that doesn't look too bad" he said" I will wash the dirt out and put a nice big plaster on for you,hang on and I will get the first aid,he got the box and some water from the kitchen and bathed Daisys hand with some cotton wool and put on the plaster.**

**"There you go..Good as new..tell me Daisy,why did you not tell your teacher what happened?Why did you come to look for mummy?"**

**Daisy started to cry again.."He called me a nasty word,he has been tormenting me for weeks"**

**"Do you want to tell me what he said"**

**"No..it is a bad word. .you are not suppose to say it"sobbed Daisy but he keeps calling me it..**

**John put an arm round the sobbing girl and said"Do you want to whisper it to me,then only you and me can hear it?"**

**"Yes,said Daisy and whispered in John's ear so low he could just make out what she was saying "he said ...said I was a bastard because I have no Daddy"**

**At that moment,Clara came through the front door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 6  
**

**"Daisy,love,what are you doing here..are you not well?Did the school send her home?Clara directed he last part of the question to John.**

**Now that is a point thought John..no one from the school had rung the hotel in the hour that Daisy had been there,and he wasn't sure if Clara had a mobile phone.**

**"Er?,Clara could l have a quiet word?he pointed with his head " in the lounge. Daisy...would you like to look after the desk for me..your a clever girl,I'm sure you can manage that?"**

**",Kay"**

**Clara walked over to the little lounge with John,they could still see the desk from there.**

**"What is going on,John?"**

**Daisy turned up here an hour ago looking for you,I think she came out of school on her own.**

**"WHAT!?How come" shouted Clara **

**"Shush..but I think you have got a problem"**

**"How so"**

**"She as just told me that a boy called Ryan as been bullying her for weeks and calling her nasty names,it seems to have come to a head today and he pushed her over,she as hurt her hand and face" she looked over at Daisy.**

**"Don't worry it's not to bad,I sorted it"**

**"Thank you,but if it's the boy I think it is..he's about ten and bigger than her,What HAS he been calling her?**

**"To be blunt..A bastard,because she hasn't got a daddy"**

**"Oh no",Said Clara and suddenly sat down on one of the lounge chairs..**

**"The thing is Clara ,John looked at his watch its now 2o clock and no one as rung from the school,unless they have rung you..?**

** On cue,Claras phone rang in her bag and she grabbed for it"there are no missed calls...Hello,Yes it is! Yes she is!My child has been wandering the streets of Tadchester for nearly two hours and you ring me now..she yelled down the phone, you had to search the school!How bigs the school that it takes two "bloody" hours to search(John had never heard her swear before!)..did you not realise she was was missing,let alone being bullied! I'm not happy at all Mr Taylor and I will be coming in to see you on Monday .." . Clara threw her phone down and promptly burst into tears**

**Mrs Drew came back to find Clara crying on John's shoulder..he had his arms round her and looked at his Aunt over Claras head and mouthed.**

**"I will tell you later"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Return to Love****  
**

**Chapter 7**

**By the time Kate had arrived for her shift at 3,Clara had calmed down. John went in the back office with his Aunt to explain what had happened. when he told her what had occurred Mrs Drew said.**

**"Oh that poor child..really that school is out of order..they both don't deserve this."**

**"Kids can be so cruel,I've only known Clara such a short time,but she just seemed to go from anger to despair so quick,but frankly I don't blame her"**

**There was a knock on the door and Clara came in.**

**"Kate is in now,so I am going to take Daisy home if that's ok?"**

**"Yes, said Mrs Drew you have had a shock I will see you tomorrow but only if you are up to it Clara"**

**"No we will both be fine after a nights sleep,sorry to have cried all over you John"**

**"That's ok,**** as she turned he said**

** " Clara wait, I will walk you home"**

**"There's no need,it's only down the road"**

**" No,its fine,you have both had a scare"**

**John followed Clara into the reception where Daisy was waiting."John is going to walk us home Daisy".**

**"Oh...Goody" he felt a little hand slip Into his."it feels better now"she said...John thought how good that little hand felt in his.**

**Daisy chatted all the way down the road and round the corner to where the flat was.**

**"Well,this is us"said Clara as they got there..thank you for walking us"**

**"Mummy,can John stay for tea..Please"**

**" Daisy..I think that John will have things to do.."**

**"PLEASE"she pleaded."we are having chicken casserole mummy made it before she went to work"**

**"Did she now,smiled John. Well if mummy doesn't mind I like that very much.I haven't had a home cooked meal..well in ages"**

**Clara,smiled."You had better come in then" She opened the door.I'll just put the kettle on,Daisy why don't you take John into the lounge put the TV on. Tea or coffee?"**

**"Tea will be lovely,thanks"**

**Clara went in to the kitchen and lit the stove,put the kettle on and then put the casserole in the oven. when it had warmed up it would stretch to three..**

** She waited for the kettle to boil, she shivered when she thought about what had happened today people could be so hateful,especially to a little girl..and yet she could not get over the change in John,from how he was this morning to how he was now. **

**The kettle clicked off and she made two cups of tea and a glass of orange squash for Daisy putting them on a tray and took them into the lounge Daisy was giggling with John as she was showed him some picture's in a photograph album that was on the coffee table.**

**"What have you got there?"she said as she handed them the drinks.**

**"Thanks,you take lovely picture's Clara,these are good.**

**"Daisy's baby photos..they were taken when we lived in London."**

**"You're not from there originally are you ?"**

**"No, from Blackpool" she said.**

**"We moved here when my daddy died,didn't we mummy?"**

**"Yes,well "said Clara closing the album and putting it away under the table "the casserole will be ready now set the table please Daisy"**

**John felt Clara was hiding some thing,but didn't push it."I'll help" he said to Daisy as Clara put place mats and cutlery on the table for them to set out,and then brought in the serving dish from the kitchen,then went back for the plates and crusty bread and butter.**

**"Sorry it's not much"she said.**

**"No,this is great..I don't eat like this everyday "**

**Clara gave him a look,as she didn't know if he was mocking her or not,but she let it go and to give him his due he cleared his plate.**

**"That..was great and now I will wash up"he said**

**"But...your a guest"Clara said starting to stand up and clear the dishes herself.**

**"No,I insist"he took her hands and sat her down on the sofa,"sit down you cooked..so I wash up!"**

**"I'll help,said Daisy clearing the table with him I'll dry"**

**"Ok"**

**Clara was just dozing off when his voice said"tea"and a cup was pushed in front of her face. "Thanks" she took it from him.**

**For the next hour or two they sat on the sofa with Daisy between them and watched TV,she wasn't even sure what was on the screen,as she kept looking at John,but moved her eyes away when he looked back.**

**What was it about this man?**

**Was she falling for him?**

**He ****had secrets she was sure as much as she did...**

**At 7pm,she said"Time for bed Daisy"**

**"Oh mummy,"**

**"No,come on you have had a long day today with everything that as happened,say goodnight to John and l will be in to tuck you in"**

**"Goodnight,John she said and hugged him."thank you for looking after me today I will see you tomorrow won't I?"**

**"Course you will,goodnight Daisy" he returned the hug and when she had gone he said"well I should be going thanks for the meal,Clara I will see you tomorrow as well?"**

**"Yes,we will both be there about 10"as she showed him to the door John touched her on the cheek it was as though he wanted to kiss her,and she wanted it too but at the last minute he just took her hand and said"Goodnight Clara"she sighed as she shut the door behind him.**

**John walked back down the road to the hotel"Blimey" he had wanted to kiss her so badly,but no he let his hurt for Sue get in the way!**

**Also their was something going on with Clara he was sure she had feelings for him too as he caught her looking at him several times and then looking away,he was sure it was to do with this daddy business of Daisys..something had happened there,maybe he could get Clara to talk to him?perhaps he should tell her about his broken marriage..get it out in open?By the time he had got back to the hotel,he had made up his mind to talk to Clara tomorrow.**

**He knocked on the door of his Aunts room.**

**"Come in ,John you're back "she said is everything alright?"**

**"Fine,I stayed to tea..Daisy insisted" he smiled "I will do the early shift with Clara tomorrow"**

**"Fine she does 10 to 3 and then I will take over until Kate comes in at 7,she is doing the night shift tomorrow as we are busy.**

**"Well goodnight,Aunt Mary,I will see you tomorrow"he kissed her and shut the door.**

**Mrs Drew thought he seemed happier,perhaps Clara was rubbing off on him..**

**time would tell.**

**Authors note:**

**Now our two seem as though they are getting feelings for each other..In the next chapter I hope to get them to talk about what as happened in their lives,and hopefully get them together, they'll be fireworks at the school on Monday over Daisy..THANKS FOR READING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RETURN TO LOVE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**DAISYS POV  
**

**Daisy was in bed,but not asleep mummy had been in to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight,she thought about the day today,some of it was not very nice,especially the bit of falling in the playground and hurting herself.**

**The nicest part...and it really was nice was meeting John,mummy boss ...not like a boss really,she thought more like..well a Daddy..if she could have a Daddy she would like him to be just like John as she drifted off to sleep.**

**CLARAS POV**

**After John had gone,Clara tidied up and got things ready for the next day it wasn't often she worked on Saturday because she liked to spend the time with Daisy,it would be a welcome addition to her wages though as usually Kate and Molly worked the weekend shifts between them,with Mrs Drews help. **

**John would be there tomorrow too,she thought of him now and even though she could not help it her heart fluttered,he was nice,and seemed to get on well with Daisy.**

**Perhaps she could talk to him?Maybe tell him about what happened with Will and about her Dad disowning her,not that she was ashamed of her situation...No, it was just the way it was affecting Daisy now that upset her,she would try to talk to John tomorrow at work**

**That decided,Clara yawned turned off the light and went to bed.**

**SATURDAY MORNING**

**JOHNS POV **

**John decided to start his shift at 8am so he could get a head start with the check-outs before Clara and Daisy arrived at 10,Molly had just gone, and he had told his Aunt who he knew covered the two hours he would call her from the back office if he needed her.**

**He was still determined to talk to Clara about his life before he came to Tadchester,and maybe just maybe she would confide in him about hers,he found that he would like to help,especially with Daisy.**

**By 9am, five people had checked out and the rooms were being cleaned ready for the new guests,there was another five too go,but as they did not have to be out until 10am,John could hardly throw them out the door could he!The other rooms were ready,as they had not been full last night, three had gone by 9.45am,and John was ready for a cup of coffee by then!**

**"Hello,John,"Clara walked into reception carrying a box followed by Daisy he smiled at them.**

**"Hello is that cake I spy there?"**

**"Donuts, is the kettle on?"**

**"We've got JAMMY ones and chocolate ones as well" Daisy said.**

**"Well,that's me sorted then,what are you two having?"**

**"A two day stomach ache if "I" ate all of them" laughted Clara as she walked into the kitchen to make the coffee."I got you two".**

**She smiled as she could hear John teasing Daisy, she put the a jam and a chocolate donut on a plate for him Clara took it back into the reception area with a coffee.**

**"There you go,Daisy there is orange squash in the kitchen with yours,take it into the little lounge and you can do your drawings"...**

**"Do not ****spill it"she added.**

**"Yes,mummy"**

**John watched as Daisy came out of the kitchen with the plate and glass of Orange squash and then settle at a table in the lounge area with a drawing pad and pencils.**

**"You won't hear a peep out of her for hours",Clara retorted."She is always well behaved"John was giving her a look she couldn't quite make out.**

**"Clara"**

**"John I"**

**They both started to talk at the same time,but at that moment the lift doors opened and a guest came to the desk to check out and moment was lost.**

**By the time 11 o Clock came around the last guest had checked out and John was knackered..**

**"It goes quiet now for about an hour or so"said Clara "I should make the most of it..We should get a few check-ins before 3"**

**"I'll put the kettle on" John walked into the kitchen to make more coffee and he took a glass of orange squash to Daisy who was still drawing.**

**" These are very good Daisy,can I look?"**

**"If you like"she said shyly**

**John picked up one of the pictures and he thought that most six year olds would draw stick people but Daisy had drawn differently,****she had drawn peoples faces and also coloured in and shaded as well.**

**"Do you like Art?" John asked**

**" It's my favourite subject at school"**

**The phone rang and Clara answered it as John went back to the kitchen to finish making the coffee, as he put a cup in front of her she said.**

**"Daisys dad was an artist"**

**"Oh"**

**"Yes,he was at art college when we met.I was doing a child care course,I wanted to be a Nanny"**

**"Suppose you did in your own way" he said looking across at Daisy.**

**"We had only been going out a year when I got pregnant,he didn't want to know"she continued." My Dad disowned me,said it was Daisy or me!"**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"I'm not..I Will never ever regret keeping her.. I think it was him losing my Mum, she died when I was only 7,not much older than Daisy.I always had the feeling I disappointed him in someway. After all it a had been just him and me for so long,I did think he was perhaps jealous of her in some way.."she looked over at Daisy in a world of her own drawing away. **

**John thought as Clara was baring her Soul to him about her former life he should tell her about his took a breath.**

**"I came here to get away from the pain of my marriage break"**

**"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want too" Clara knew there was something from what Mrs Drew had said,but hadn't like to pry.**

**"No,I'd like to tell you"he looked at Clara"No secrets...Ok?**

**"Kay"**

**"I met Sue two years,ago when she came to work for the firm I was working for in London,I thought we had the real thing,were only married just over a year"**

**"So you had a high powered job?"**

**"Yes, a lawyer for Master's Chamber's" he smiled "I so like this better..the slow path"**

**"Well a long story short,came home from work and found her in bed with my best friend,what really hurt though,was her laughing in my face calling me predictable,a loser and me wondering how long it had been going on behind my back,and not only with Jack. I punched him and then came here to lick my wounds"**

**"I'm sorry"Clara said touching him on the cheek"No one deserves that"**

**"I think that is why I was so nasty to you at first Clara,I hope you can forgive me?I hurt alot.****Not now though,it is being replaced by something nice"**

**He smiled at her".I wondered do you think when we finish at 3,we could go to the park,take Daisy for a picnic.. a late lunch?"**

**"Yes ,I think she would like that,I would as well "**

**Clara smiled she wasn't sure where this was going,but if only led to John being a friend she would like that to.**

**A man and woman came through the door with suitcases,it was after 12,and the first of the guests had arrived. **

**"Oops,Calm before the storm"said John"We could talk more later?"**

**"Yes,I'd like that" she said as she went to check them in.**

**Authors Note**

**Thank you for reading,our two are getting to know each other,but it is early days hoping to get John to go to the school on Monday with Clara and read them the riot act about what happened with Daisy on Friday.I am going to let them have a picnic with Daisy first and talk more. Do review and let me know what you think,or any ideas about how this story should go.**

**Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Return to Love**

**CHAPTER 9**

**The picnic**

**John and Clara walked out of the hotel, with Daisy it was just after their shifts had finished and they had decided to talk to each other about what had happened to them in their lives.**

**They were going to carry on finding out more...they seemed happier in themselves.**

**"If we are going to have ****a**** picnic,"said Clara "we will have to call and pick up some food"**

**There was a little family run shop just round the corner from the hotel,so they went in bought bread,cheeses,ham,biscuits and wine with juice for Daisy**

**As she went to pay,John said.**

**"No,my turn...you paid for the donuts"**

**"Oh..but"**

**"Only fair"he picked up the bags of supplies, you will ****have to show me where this park is,Daisy I'm new and have only been here two days ****so I don't know Tadchester very well**

**"Come on,Mummy" said Daisy pulling on her hand,"I want to have a go on the swings"**

**"Yes,come on Mummy,laughted John,"me too"**

**Clara smiled"Big kid you are,it's that way"**

**Had it only been two days since he walked into the reception and into her life.**

**She was sure that the feelings she had for him were real,did he feel the same.**

**It was a nice afternoon,quite warm. The park was a medium sized one with swings and roundabouts for the children.**

**There was also beautifully designed flower beds and seating,Daisy went and sat on one of the swing sets.**

**"Please will you push me,John?"**

**"Course"**

**Clara set up the picnic on the bench and tables that were set up for people to sit and as John was pushing Daisy he was then able to show her how to move her legs forward and back so she could gain momentum and do it on her own. He then came and sat down on the bench next to Clara.**

**"I'm hungry,how about you?"**

**"Starving"**

**John poured the wine into the plastic cups they had bought and picked up the paper plate Clara had Put in front of him.**

**"Cheers,"he said "to our new friendship..Yes?"**

**"Yes..to friendship"Clara said quietly looking over at Daisy on the swings."**

**"Clara,I was so mean to you over the last few days,and we have both been hurt by other people.I would like to get to know you better,but I'm not sure if that's,what you would want too,is it?**

**"Well,that would depend"she said.**

**"Oh"**

**"If that included Daisy because she is part of me,part of the package."**

**"Clara,that goes without saying"John took her face in his hands and kissed her lips."in fact,would you like me to come to the school with you on Monday...as l long as you don't think I'm interfering?"**

**"No,I'd like that"**** she replied "think I'll be glad of some moral support.I am not afraid of Mr Taylor,but not sure if he likes me or not,perhaps it is something to do with me being a single mum it was the impression I got when Daisy started there."**

**"He has not come on to you tried it on as he?"John laughed when Clara gave him a look.**

**" Don't worry I'm not doing the jealous boyfriend already,but I've met the likes of him before"**

**"Well, he did ask me out,and I said no he's not my type"**

**"And,what is your type?"he teased her**

**John leaned over the table to look into her eyes,but before Clara could answer him a little voice said,**

**"Mummy,can I have a sandwich,please?"**

**"Of course,sweetie there you go,do you want some juice as well?"**

**"Yes please"**

**Clara let go of the breath she had been holding,and thought that if Daisy had not come up then,maybe John would have kissed her again?**

**The picnic eaten,she started to Pack things away to put in the rubbish on the way out."**

**"John"**

**"Hmmm"he said watching Daisy who was back on the swing.**

**"Are you working tomorrow"**

**"My Aunt insisted I have the day off,even though have only been here for two."His Aunt had been quite pleased when he said he was taking Clara and Daisy out on a picnic."Apparently Kate and Molly will work the shifts,yes?"**

**Clara said "That is usually what happens,but would you like to have Sunday dinner with Daisy and me?Or maybe you have plans with your Aunt?"**

**Her cheeks had gone slightly pinker which he thought made him love her more..He was ****going to the restaurant in town with his Aunt,but he didn't mind betting she would like him to take up Claras offer instead.**

**"No,I'm not doing anything,and would like that very much"he said though I think it's time I got you both home,it's getting late"**

**Daisy was now sat on the bench next to her mother yawning.**

**"Someone's sleepy" he said**

**"I'm not tired" she protested with another yawn...**

**They started to get their things together and walked towards the gates of the park,Daisy was was holding John's hands.**

**As they came up to the flats,he said**

**"I will see you both tomorrow?"**

**"About one"**

**He kissed Clara on the cheek,and touched Daisys nose. They both went into the building he went down the road to hotel and went up to the reception desk to check the bookings he heard a voice say**

**"Hello John"**

**He turned round and there was Sue his wife..**

**Authors Note**

**WHY as Sue turned up,what does she want?Just as things are getting good for John with Clara.**

**This woman is sneaky and it can't be something unselfish PLEASE review and I will update the next chapter for you soon.**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 10**

**"Why are you here,Sue?"**

**"Now that's not very nice is it ...thought that you would be pleased to see me"? she came up to him and ran ****a**** finger down his cheek John flinched away from her.**

**"I said all I wanted to you last week" he said coldly as he folded his arms "The only thing I want now,is for you to leave me alone so I can get on with my life,how did you find me?"**

**"Oh it wasn't hard," she said "considering you've no family only your "dotty" Aunt".**

**John's eyes flashed. **

**"Don't talk about her like that!"**

**Out of the corner of his eye,he saw his Aunt at the door to the back office.**

**"John,would you like to talk in here privately?"**

**"That's a very good idea"Sue turned sharply on her heel and walked into the office.**

**He followed her as his Aunt put a hand on his shoulder and said**

**"I will make some tea" and shut the door behind her.**

**They were alone.**

**"What do you want,Sue?**

**She turned round from the desk near where she was standing."Look lots of things got out of hand last week,John,this thing with Jack was a mistake,a one off.**

**"Why don't you come back and we'll give it another go?"**

**John looked flabbergasted at her for the suggestion.**

**"He's left you,hasn't he? Well don't think that l will have you back...after all I'm boring and predictable by comparison".**

**"John," she purred putting her arms around his neck "your worth ten of Jack..it was a fling that's all it was".**

**John pushed her away"you know my eyes have been opened in the last week"he shook his head and said sarcastically"what ever did I see in you?"**

**"What's up won't Jack open his wallet after you opened your legs,is that it?"**

**She went to hit him across the face.**

**"How dare you!"**

**He grabbed her hand.**

**"Oh,I dare..What ever you say to me! I'm staying here,this is my life now".**

**"You would rather stay in this dead end place than come back to a good job in London with me and the good life we have?"**

**"That's all it is too you,the job..the money.. sorry" he said "this bank is closed and you will be getting a letter from my solicitor about the divorce..Goodbye,Sue!"**

**"Fine,but I will take you for every penny you've got... you don't want to make an enemy of me John! she yelled.**

**Turning round she ran out the door,nearly knocking his Aunt over who was coming in with the tea tray.**

**"I was going to ask you if you have had a nice afternoon with Clara and Daisy"****said his Aunt as she put the tray down on the table.**

**"Till she came, what a mess!"he said running his hand through his hair.**

**"I'm sorry you had to witness that Auntie Mary,but at lest now you know what kind of woman she is and its not over by a long way".**

**"Surely you can divorce her for adultery,after all she is the guilty one"**

**"Knowing Sue,she will turn this round on me somehow" he said.**

**"Well forget about it for now,have a cup of tea and tell me how the picnic went .You seem to be getting on better now with Clara?"**

**"Yes,I like her,we can talk to each other"John said "Daisy is lovely too.I'm invited for Sunday dinner tomorrow with them both,do you mind?"**

**"Not at all "she said"We could go for that meal tonight,forget about the problem for now,right"?**

**"Ok,I'll just grab a jacket and meet you back here"**

**As John left the room,his,Aunt thought his soon to be ex wife was a nasty piece of work,wondered how he had ever met up with her let alone married her.**

**Trouble was John was to kind hearted for his own good,but he was learning..he had sent her away with a flea in her ear.!She hoped that everything would turn out for him,especially now since his budding friendship with Clara could turn out to be what he needed.**

**She turned out the office light and she went to meet John in reception.**

**Claras Home**

**Clara was sat in her living room with Daisy,they were both curled up together on the sofa.**

**It was a ritual they had on a Saturday night.**

**Popcorn,lemonade and time together.**

**Clara thought it would be a good time to talk about what happened on Friday when Daisy came out of school on her own.**

**"Daisy,you know when you went to the hotel by yourself the other day"?**

**"Yes,mummy,when John was there?"**

**" That's right,well really you should never do that.I know you were upset,and someone was hurting you.**

**What you should have done was go and see one of your teachers,you know that don't you"?**

**"Yes,mummy"she said tearfully"but John was there,he helped and was nice."**

**I know,and I think he is going to be a good friend to us"Clara continued**

**"He is also going to come to the school on Monday to talk to your Headmaster,as this,should not have happened.**

**Now I'm not cross with you,but you must not come out of school on your own unless,I come for you do you understand,sweetie"?**

**"Yes,mummy,I'm sorry..I won't do it again but you think it will be alright if John picks me up from school sometimes"?**

**"Maybe," she said thinking about how,good he was with Daisy and if things went well..perhaps she would get the daddy she wanted.**

**"You like him don't you?**

**"Yes and he is coming to dinner tomorrow,that's,if you don't burn it mummy"**

**"Oi,Cheeky madam..my cookings not that bad,and he liked my chicken casserole the other night"**

**She started to tickle Daisy,life seemed so good at the moment,and she hoped things would stay that way.**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SO Sue as been and gone,but she may return.I don't think she liked John standing up to her..maybe that is the first good thing he as done yes!I have not forgot about them going into the school as Clara mentioned it,will try and get this in the next chapter if I can. Hope you are still reading and review and I will update soon.**

**Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Sunday Dinner (Well Nearly!)**

**It was 8am Sunday morning,John had been awake since 6am.**

**Always the early riser,he supposed it was part and parcel of the job he use to do.**

**As a solicitor,his mind seemed to be one step ahead of whatever case he was working on.**

**His Aunt has insisted he not work at all today,and as it was five hours until lunch at Claras and he ****was going mad with boredom.**

**By 8.30 he'd had enough,got dressed and decided to go for a walk. He went through reception,and said good morning to Kate who was on duty he picked up the guest book from the desk as she snatched it back.**

**"No way,John your Aunt said you are not to work today,anyway it's quiet we've only five guests in..."**

**"Oh,but"he stammered.**

**"No" she said holding the book to her chest and pointed to the door "Go for a walk or something"**

**John admitted defeat. He walked down the steps to the hotel,and looked at his watch,it wasn't even 9am yet!**

**Tadchester was a quiet seaside town,not to big,not small either..somewhere in between.**

**People liked it for the peace and quiet, there was quick access to London by train or car,if needed.**

**John walked up to the sea front.**

**It was calm and was going to be a nice day,though mild for May.**

**He thought about the visit of his wife yesterday,how that she had the gall to come and try to get round him.**

**He had his eyes well and truly opened now,what a gold digger she was.**

**Did she really think that he would come back and lie down and take it?Well maybe the old John Smith would have done,but not now,especially as he had Clara.**

**He smiled when he thought of her now,and would like to take her a present..something for Daisy as well.**

**There must be some sort of shop open some where here,and it would make the time go quicker maybe!**

**Walking back alone the front he came to the row of shops,some selling beach toys and other sort gifts.**

**He could get some flowers for Clara as well,but he would like some sort of trinket for her she might like that.**

**Looking in the window of one of the shops he saw just the thing a bracelet made out of coral beads for Clara,it was a simple thing,not expensive,the kind of thing that Sue would hate and call "cheap and tacky" because it was inexpensive...yet THAT was the difference between them.**

**He also found a box covered in the same sort of beads,the sort of thing to keep things in that Daisy would like..By the time John had bought flowers,wine and chocolates from the supermarket,it was half past 12,the morning had moved on because he had kept himself occupied..**

**He made his way to Claras.**

**Because it was only a quarter to one,he walked up and down outside,he did not realise that Clara was watching him with secret amusement from the window.**

**She took pity on him and went and opened the door.**

**" Don't have to wait until the dot of one to come in,you haven't been there all night have you? No different clothes..come in you daft thing."**

**John went red at being caught out.**

**He thrust the flowers and chocolates at her**

**"These are for you"**

**He was so out of practice at this dating thing.**

**Was there a time when he was ever in it! Didnt think he even remembered asking Sue out the first time..let alone asking her to marry him,she had such a forceful personality Like you "WILL do or ELSE"No he wasn't going to keep thinking about her today,that problem was for later.**

**"Thank you" said Clara",but you didn't have to"**

**"Don't you like flowers..I should have asked,your not allergic are you!" he said in panic.**

**She laughted"Will you stop it,and come in..I just meant you didn't have to bring anything,only yourself..sit down..I will get you a glass of wine"**

**She pushed him into a chair.**

**Daisy was sat at the table drawing.**

**"Hello" she said.**

**Clara came back into the room with a glass of wine for him.**

**"Dinner will be about an hour"she said putting it in his hand.**

**"Fine..look hope you don't mind,but I got you both a present"he looked flushed as he handed them both a box.**

**Daisy opened hers and said "Look Mummy,isn't it lovely,oh thank you,John" she threw her arms round him.**

**He looked overwhelmed as he returned the embrace. Clara opened hers,**

**"John,it's lovely thank you,I'm not going to say you shouldn't have this time as I really love it."**

**She put it on her wrist and stood admiring it and also Daisys box."now that is lovely too"**

**John started to relax,it was Clara and Daisy after all,just as it had been for the last four days..Dam Sue,for getting him so uptight...****The sooner he got that situation sorted the better it would be.**

**He sipped his wine,as Daisy showed him the pictures she drawn.**

**At 2oclock ,Clara asked Daisy to set the table and they sat down to dinner.**

**"Roast pork today,"she said"and"no I'd didn't burn it"**

**"Oh,"said John"have you before?"**

**"Once,"and madam there never lets me forget it!"**

**John looked across at Daisy she giggled at him.**

**When they had finished,as with the last time He insisted on washing up and would not take no for an answer**

**"How about a walk on the front,it's a lovely day."**

**John groaned**

**"I can hardly move after all those roast potatoes!"**

**"Oi"are you calling my cooking heavy"**

**"I wouldn't dare"laughted John putting his hands up in,protest."A walk then?"**

**Daisy was holding his hand as they started off,but soon ran on a head.**

**Clara looked at him out of the corner of her eye,he seemed to be thinking to himself.**

**"John,is everything alright?"**

**He looked at her,could not lie to her..**

**"My wife turned up at the hotel, wanted me to come back to London with her"**

**"What did you say to her"**

**"I told her no,my life is here now"**

**Claras heart leapt**

**"The only thing is,she may make life difficult for me,even though she is the one in the wrong" he continued.**

**She put her hand in his**

**"We will cross that bridge when we come to it,I will be with you if you let me?"**

**John looked at her and then kissed her on the forehead.**

**"Thank you"**

**Daisy ran back up.**

**"Come on,John race you to the end of the pier"he raced after her,but let her win.**

**By the time they got back,it was nearly 7 o Clock,and it was time for Daisy to get ready for bed.**

**She didn't want to,but Clara said**

**"Come on Daisy,it's school tomorrow"John will come in to say good night,won't you?"**

**"Yes,of course"He came back in to the lounge after he had said goodnight and sat and kissed her putting his arms around her.**

**"I really should be going,but I don't want to"he whispered**

**She turned his head towards her,kissed him back and said"Then Stay please...**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This chapter was longer than I thought,but I needed it to set the plot..there is a lot more to come,and will try to make my chapters as long as I can.**

**As always thanks for following and reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 12**

**Clara lay in John's arms,they had just made love.**

**She could hardly believe that she was with him.**

**When he told her earlier in the evening that his wife had asked him to return with her back to London,her heart had plummeted at the thought of losing him!**

**As he slept the tired look had gone from his face, he looked so young.**

**She was so angry at the way his wife was treating him it seemed she only wanted him for his money.**

**In some ways he was very unworldly about things,but this is what she liked,no loved about him,oh God she loved this man so much!She had only known him less than five days,but it seemed ****a**** life time and she hope it would be.. she felt that he was her soul mate.!**

**It must have been about two hours later,and she must have fallen asleep...when a little voice called out**

**"Mummy..where are you Mummy..don't feel well,Mummy" sobbed Daisy.**

**Clara got out of bed quickly and pulled on her dressing gown.**

**She hurried into bedroom putting on the lamp.**

**"What's the matter,sweetie.**

**Have you had a bad dream?Daisy sat up and vomitted all over her.**

**She touched her forehead...she was burning up!**

**John appeared at the bedroom door half asleep.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Daisys sick"**

**Awake now he came into the room and felt her forehead.**

**"Don't panic,but I think we should call the Doctor on the safe side,she seems slightly warmer than usual..You go and call,I will clean her up."**

**Clara went into the other room to phone saying over her shoulder,**

**"Clean sheets in that cupboard over there"**

**John nodded got a bowl,cleaned up the mess,changed her nightdress and the sheet on the bed.**

**"John," said Daisy in a,little voice " I feel awfully ...dizzy"**

**" I know,sweetheart,but you'll be better soon Mummys gone to ring the Doctor" he touched her cheek. "Not going to be sick again are you?"**

**"No",she said.**

**Won't be going to school today eh..."At lest she knew it was him.**

**Clara came back into the room,**

**"Someone is going to come right away as she is a child."She looked down at her self"Will you be ok while I get dressed?"**

**John noticed she was covered in sick.**

**"Yes,fine,I have tried to cool her down"**

**"Won't be long"**

**Clara came back within two minutes,dressed in jeans and tee shirt,he said quietly**

**"I'd better get dressed to,as the Doctor will wonder what a half naked man is doing in your daughter's bedroom"**

**He had just pulled on his trousers when Daisy called out,his top half was naked.**

**"Yes,well,much as I like the view think you better had" she went over to Daisy who had slipped back to sleep,"Do you think she is any cooler?"**

**"Slightly,but it's better to be safe than sorry" he kissed her "won't be long."**

**He went back in to Claras room to get dressed.**

**He was on his way back there was a knock at the door.**

**He opened it ,there was a young woman stood there.**

**" Dr Jones..your daughter is sick?" John did not explain and though it was an emergency,he found he liked people thinking that Daisy was his. **

**"Yes,it's this way"walking back into the bedroom "Clara,the Doctor's here"**

**"Hello,Dr Jones " she said to Clara,"not feeling so good are we?" to Daisy who had woken up again**

**"No,"she said miserably**

**Clara said "she woke an hour ago and was sick"**

**"Hmm,no rash ,that's a good sign..It's not meningitis..could just be a virus or chicken pox,that is doing the rounds at the schools at the moment,as she had it?"**

**"No"**

**"Well,if the spots,come out in a day or so you will know or not..in the meantime, I will leave a prescription for antibiotics"**

**She wrote on her pad,and handed it to John.**

**"Thank you",I will see you out"**

**After he came back he said to Clara,looking at his watch..**

**"5am,there is a night chemist in the town,I will go and get this for her."**

**"Thanks,I will put the kettle on for when you get back"**

**John grabbed his jacket and walked down the path from the flat.**

**He remembered seeing the chemist near the gift shop on the front. Poor Daisy he thought...**

**As he went in to the chemist and handed in the prescription to the assistant,Clara went through his mind.**

**She was wonderful!Yes,she was definitely the one for him..thinking of her now made him want her more..he wanted to go back to the flat,now and lock them both in the bedroom!God..it was a while since he felt like this,not that he ever had with Sue.**

**"Daisy Oswald"**

**"Yes..Yes "he said coming back to planet earth with a bump!**

**He was handed a bottle of syrup medicine.**

**"Take 2 spoon,3 Times a day and finish the bottle,she has had this before" the assistant looked at the computer notes"**

**"Yes",he said wanting to get back to Clara and Daisy.."it's my stepdaughter"yes he liked the sound of that.**

**Walking back to the flat quickly,he found that Clara had left the door on the latch for him.**

**"Clara"he called softly**

**"Kitchen,"she called found her at the table with a cup in her hand."she's asleep at the moment,I gave her junior aspirin had that before..I will give her some of that when she wakes.I'll make you a coffee"**

**She went to rise,but John put his hand on her shoulder,**

**"Sit still,I will make it"."you shouldn't leave the door open,l would have knocked"**

**He put a fresh cup of tea in front of her,**

**She looked at him with those brown wide eyes,**

**"I will have to get you a key,won't I"?Oh gosh John,I won't be able to go to work today,I'll have to ring the school as well"**

**"We were going to sort out about the trouble on Friday too.**

**"Stop panicking" he had her hand in his,he kissed it."I will ring my Aunt in a couple of hours so she can sort out cover for today..If we need to,I will do it..."**

**"I've just thought"Clara said "what if it is chicken pox,have you had it?"**

**"Yes,when I was 6 like Daisy.I lived with my Aunt then in London..my parents had just died"**

**"Oh",he looked so sad that she touched his face,there was lots to find out about this man,and to fix as well Clara was looking forward to doing it..**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hope you are still reading and liking this.**

**Poor Daisy,but there is going to be more finding out to be done. I might get John to go to the school to sort out Mr Taylor..What do you think?**

**Please review and let me know **

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 13**

**Chicken pox or not?**

**At 7am,John rang his Aunt,she was a early riser so he thought she would be up.**

**"Hello"**

**"Auntie Mary..it's John,I'm still at Claras.**

**Daisy is sick,so she won't be in today."**

**"Oh,poor child,how is she,is Clara all right"?**

**"Their both asleep at the moment,I made Clara go back to bed as she hasn't had that much sleep.**

**The Doctor came and gave Daisy some medicine."**

**He rubbed his eyes he was tired himself,**

**"How will you manage today,Auntie?Do you want me to come in"?**

**"No,you stay with Clara,we'll manage,there are only five in..two tonight,so it will be quiet."**

**"Thanks,Auntie I will ring you later and let you know how things are,speak to you later.. Bye"**

**His Aunt at the other end of the phone knew that John would do anything for anyone,she was so glad that Clara had him with her.**

**In fact she was keeping her fingers crossed that they would get together.**

**She knew they were made for each other from day one... though she would not admit that to them both..not yet anyway.**

**John checked on Daisy who was still asleep,she was a lot cooler now after having a dose of the antibiotic syrup earlier.**

**There did not seem to be any sign of spots at the moment,he was not sure if that was a good or bad thing,maybe it was better to get chicken pox now as he was told it was worst for some when they were older.**

**At 9am,he rang the school from a number he found on a pad in the kitchen on the wall.**

**"Good morning,Chatsford Junior school can I help you?"**

**"Good morning,my name's John smith and I'm calling regarding my stepdaughter"**

**"Oh,who's your stepdaughter?"**

**"Daisy Oswald"**

**"I see"was the reply"what can I do to help?"**

**"I am ringing to say she is ill in bed,it may be a virus or it could be the chicken pox,we're not sure yet"said John.**

**"I am sorry"the lady on the phone,who must have been the school Secretary said"but it is going through the school like wildfire at the moment,you would be better keeping her away for the rest of the week in case it is"**

**"My fiancee inteads to," said John"but I would like an appointment to see Mr Taylor,this afternoon if possible"**

**"Could you hold the line,please"**

**He could hear muttering at the other end,and then the voice came back on**

**"Mr Smith,will 2 o clock be convenient?"**

**"Fine,I will see you then,Thank you"**

**He put down the phone turned round.**

**Clara was behind him with her Arms folded..brown eyes wide!**

**"Fiancee"?**

**"Oops,Clara..I" he stammered he decided to take the bull by the horns"Well you are going to marry me aren't you?especially after you took advantage of me last night...I will have too get a divorce first,though...and we'll need some where bigger to live..We'll have to tell my Aunt..of course..**

**Clara opened and closed her mouth,but no words came out..**

**"Clara..Please say something..Anything...Please!"he pleaded put his hands up to her face.**

**She burst into tears"Oh not again"he thought**

**"Yes,Please..Oh Yes..John I love you so much,"**

**He put his arms around her and kissed her and kept kissing her...**

**" you don't mind me going behind your back to the school"?In between kisses he was saying.**

**"No,"she sobbed into his chest,"if you are going to be Daisys Daddy you can do things like that"**

**He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom**

**"I'm going to let you take advantage of me all over again"he said as he kicked the door shut**

**2 Hours later...**

**John and Clara lay together on the bed,making plans.**

**Daisy was still asleep and they were taking it in turns to check on her.**

**"You were rambling" said Clara sleeply**

**"Oi...I don't"...When?"**

**"Before,when you were telling me about getting a divorce,your Aunt and everything" **

**"Oh" he said as he cuddled her too him"you mean when you burst into tears..Do you cry at everything?"he said**

**"Only when I'm happy, I wish Daisy would wake up so we could tell her"**

**Then as if on cue..**

**"Mummy!"**

**Clara,put on her dressing gown to go into her.**

** John also dressed and followed her in..**

**"Hello sweetie,Your looking a lot better" she felt her forehead"and cooler."**

**John came in and she noticed how Daisys eyes lit up when she saw him.**

**He sat on the bed with the two of them,**

**"Well, you've still not got the spots" he said "pity.. I was looking forward to calling you Spotty"**

**Daisy stuck her tongue out him.**

**Clara looked at him and then at Daisy...**

**"you do like John don't you,Daisy?"**

**"Of course,Mummy,why are you asking me that?"**

**"Well,how would you like it if we got married?"...**

**Daisy screamed and threw herself at her mother and then John.**

**"OH,Yes...PLEASE "she said,**

**"I take it you approve then" said Clara laughing**

**"Yes..I'm going to have a Daddy...Can I be a bridesmaid please? she said in the same breath.**

**"I think We can arrange that" said John with his arms round her ...he was looking forward to being her Daddy knowing how important this,was for her...**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Decided to end this chapter here,but now they are going to get married,once they have sorted out the sue problem and John as made an appointment with the Headmaster of Daisys school. I shall deal with that in the next chapter.**

**THANKS FOR READING..PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 14**

**We're getting married!**

**At midday,John said to Clara"we should both go and see Mr Taylor"**

**"How,l can't leave Daisy here on her own"**

**"I know" he said with his arms round her"but my Aunt is coming to sit with her. I need my shaving gear and a clean shirt, don't think the "raggedy look"will go down well.. people will think you are marrying a tramp."**

**Clara stroked the shadow on his face.."prickly too...I'm getting razor burn"**

**"Oi",he caught her hand and kissed it.**

**"We're going to tell your Aunt?"**

**"Yes" he said "as soon as she arrives"there was a knock on the door,"which looks like it could be now"He went to answer it.**

**"Come in ,Auntie Mary"**

**"Hello,Clara" she said as she followed John in"how's, Daisy?"**

**"She's a lot better thanks she's on the sofa with the duvet and cartoons...I'm grateful your doing this,we can both go" she looked at John and he took her hand.**

**"Auntie,you better sit down,we've got something to tell you"**

**"Oh"**

**John took a breath.."I've asked Clara to marry me,and she said..Yes"**

**She looked at them both and jumped up from the chair she was sitting on.**

**"That is wonderful,I've been hoping all week you would get together.**

**You two are made for one another..congratulations!"**

**She hugged them both.**

**"I know we have only known each other 6 days"**

**John rambled on"but 6 days,months..years what does it matter?Hang on..you.. did"realising what his Aunt had said.**

**"Yes,John love" she touched his face..**

**"Think,I'll go and shave "he said as he left the room with the bag his Aunt handed him.**

**Clara giggled.**

**"He likes to ramble"said his Aunt**

**"Oh I know,thank you Mrs Drew"**

**"I think you can call me Auntie Mary"she said "now we're going to be family" **

**Clara put the kettle on,and they settled at the table..**

**"Clara,as John told you about his parents?"**

**"No,we've talked about somethings I don't think he as hidden anything he did say,it had only been 6 days..Think we both have things to find out about each other."**

**His Aunt continued,**

**"I don't think he will mind if I tell you.**

**It was When he was four,a car crash on the motorway. John was in the back,My sister and her husband were killed.**

**There was a not scratch on John,I don't know why,but he always feels guilty about it. Sometimes I see him looking at me,it's as through he feels as though he should have died as well."**

**"Oh,surely not"said Clara"**

**His Aunt leaned across the table and took her hand"You can make him happy,I know you can.**

**I've seen how you are together from day one,Clara..and how he is with Daisy he needs a family"**

**"But he has you"**

**"Yes,but he needs more..talk to him..Please?"**

**John came back into the room.**

**"Right,that's me ready...What"**

**"Nothing" said Clara,"I'll just get my coat"**

**They had been talking about him that was obvious he let it go..he would ask Clara later.**

**They went into Daisy and told her they were going out for a while,to the school,and John's Aunt was going to sit with her.**

**"Ok,Mummy,I'll be good"**

**"I know you will"she said kissing her.I'll bring donuts back"**

**They heard Daisy say to Johns Aunt as they went out the door"My Mummys going to marry John,and I'm going to be a bridesmaid"**

**"Are you!" she laughed..**

**At the school  
**

**John and Clara walked up the play ground to the school office was a young woman sat at a desk near the door.**

**"Hello,can I help,"**

**"John Smith,we spoke on the phone,this morning?This is my fiancee Clara Oswald,we've Come to see Mr Taylor"**

**"Mr Taylor is not back yet,she said"He had to go out at 12,but he shouldn't be long as it's nearly 2 can I get you a coffee?"**

**"No thanks" said John "Clara?"**

**" No,I'm fine" she said sitting down.**

**"Excuse me" the Secretary was talking again" just taking these files to one of the classrooms..back soon"**

**John sat down next to Clara"what is it with the two hour lunches.."He looked at his watch."It's 2.15"**

**"Shush, John,he's here"**

**She stood up as a thick set man came in to the room.**

**"Hello,Mr Taylor"**

**"Ah,"MISS"Oswald..and this must be your mystery boyfriend,would you like to come into the office?"**

**John stood up and looked at Clara,as the man walked past them,he could smell the booze on his breath.**

**Something was going on.**

**"Stay there,Clara," he said as she was about to follow him into the office with Mr Taylor.**

**She was about to get up when he shock his head at her,**

**"No,do as I tell you..explain later"As she sat down,he went into the office and shut the door.**

**He stood watching the man slumped at his desk,yes he was drunk.. and in charge of young children.**

**He was looking at John.**

**"Well,where did she find you then"?**

**"Pardon!"**

**"Well ,evidently picked you up to make me think,she's got a boyfriend,and make me jealous,"**

**He stood up or tried to."six months I was trying to get her to go out with me!**

**What a cold hearted bitch she was kept saying no ...too fridged..too posh..Should be grateful someone would show an interest in her...the cow!**

**"THAT IS ENOUGH!"shouted John,he pushed him back in the chair and hovered over the man.**

**"DON'T you dare talk about her like that!"Taylor moved away from him,as his eyes flashed with fire...**

**"For your information,that woman is my fiancee..**

**I have been working away in London.(John knew he was bending the truth a little but Taylor did not know that!)I was not happy to come home and find my stepdaughter,bullied and missing from school."**

**"Now you are going to sit there and I'm going in the other office to phone the Education Board,because as far as I'm concerned,you are not fit to be in charge of young children."**

**Turning round he went out and shut the door.**

**"John,what's happening?" Clara had heard the shouting and also the Secretary had come back in.**

**"Mr Smith,What's going on?"**

**"Your Headmaster,is drunk and I want the number for your local office,because I'm not prepared to leave him in charge of young children, are you going to get me the number for me?"he rounded on her.**

**He felt Claras hand in his.**

**"John,it's not her fault"**

**"Sorry"he sat down.**

**She got the number for him,he spoke to someone from Head office who Said they would send someone right away.**

**"Good,"said John because I'm not leaving until someone is here"He put the phone down and went to look in the office..Taylor was fast asleep with his head on his desk!even the Secretary looked flabbergasted.**

**"Think We'll have that coffee now," said John to her. She went to make it,Clara took his hand and kissed him."still not sure what happened?"**

**"Not sure myself"but he is definitely drunk..don't think we will be able to sort out about Daisy today but we can make appointment to see someone another time..but I will not leaving him in charge of this school."**

**"Clara,when he asked you out,"he asked her,"did he strike you as..I don't know funny"**

**" He asked me a few times.I know I said he wasn't my type..in fact he made my skin crawl"she shivered.**

**John put an arm round her,glad he had come with her today,he thought that if he hadn't,Taylor might have done something to Clara especially with what had happened with Daisy last week.**

**A man came through the door at that moment,**

**"Mr Smith?I'm Steve Jones from the office what's this about?"He looked into Taylor's office where he was now,snoring!" What happened exactly?"**

**"We had an appointment with Mr Taylor at 2,but he came back late from lunch late,drunk,abusive and then fell asleep..I was not prepared to leave this school in his hands.."I wanted to discuss my stepdaughter with him..she came home from school last Friday bullied and school could not find her for TWO hours and did not ring my fiancee until then..luckily she was with me at my place of work but anything could have happened.I also wanted to discuss why this school doesn't have a bullying policy in place"**

**"I'm very sorry about that,and he will be suspended and escorted off the premises,and I will be staying here until then.**

**Do you want to take your daughter? out of class now,it's nearly home time,we quite understand.**

**"Daisy is home already,she is ill in bed,we thought she had chicken pox,but it looks like a virus"said Clara.**

**"You will be wanting to get back to her?"Mr Jones,said"I will be in touch Mr Smith,thank you again for what you did"**

**John and Clara went outside.."God,I could do with a Brandy",John said**

**Clara looked at him.**

**...purely medicinal,"**

**"Would you settle for a kiss and a donut.."**

**"Oh yes,"every time..especially the kiss..**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well,things keep happening to them**

**Never expected that..did you?Got to get John divorced now,so they can get married..Yes,it was a whirl wind romance,but they are made for each other,we know that..so why wait!**

**I will update soon,so review and let me know what you think.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	15. Chapter 15

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 15**

**It was well past 5pm when they returned to the flat.**

**John had been very quiet on the walk back,stopping for chocolate ****donuts****, that didn't cheer him up even!**

**"Sorry,we've been so long" he said to his Aunt who could tell by his face he was in one of his quiet,funny moods she knew of old.**

**"Just,err..bathroom"he said pointing towards it.**

**As the door closed,Auntie Mary looked at Clara,"Something as happened?"**

**"You could say that,I'll put the kettle on" she said"how's Daisy been?"**

**"Fine,she had some soup an hour ago then went to sleep...she might wake soon.**

**What as happened Clara"?**

**The tea made,she was telling Auntie Mary what had occurred at the school,when she heard the bathroom door open and then the same with the bedroom door.**

**"Oh good,God",she said"he was actually drunk!"**

**"Yes,it looked as though he had been out all dinner hour,he could hardly stand..and then he passed out at his desk! John was marvellous,though," she continued"He sorted everything out..refused to go until someone came from the office"**

**"I think you should talk to John,he sorts things out,especially for other people,but he can let things get to him"She reached over the table and touched Claras hand."You must not let it"**

**"I'll talk to him"**

**"Well,"said Auntie Mary must get back to my hotel, I don't want to see you or John in all week,take it as holiday,with pay,get Daisy well and talk to him too.**

** Draining her cup,she gave her a hug Going to the door with her,Clara said**

**"Thank you,Auntie Mary,I will ring you tomorrow,let you know how he is ok?"**

**Shuting the door,and checking Daisy was still asleep,she paused at the bedroom door.**

**She knocked on the door"John?"**

**As she went in he had his back to the door sat on the bed.**

**She was sure he wiped his eyes and heard a sniff.**

**"Why are you knocking on your own bedroom door?" he said in amusement.**

**"Thought perhaps you want to be on your own"?**

**"Yes,I mean...no...don't know"**

**"Well,"she said,"that narrows it down"she touched him on the shoulder,"Please talk to me John...we're supposed to be a couple"**

**"Oh,Clara he turned and put his arms around her waist,then started to sob "I thought I could lose you after just finding you!"**

**"What,but why"she said stroking his head,"I'm here,not going anywhere."**

**"I keep thinking that,if I hadn't been here Taylor might have hurt you or Daisy..."**

**"Now that's just silly,"she said," I wouldn't have let it get that far,even if I had not met you,but I did...I'm glad I did"She kissed the top of his head.**

**"Nothing nice seems to come my way" he continued to sob.**

**Whether it's my parents,my marriage,everything seems to go wrong!Don't you see when anything nice happens I lose it!"**

**"Now,stop it ,John" she shook him lightly"come on,lie down"she thought he would protest but didn't. Laying him down on the bed,she pulled the duvet over him.**

**She stroked his head as she would do with Daisy.."Go to sleep" she whispered...he was exhausted,what with his marriage breakup,the move down to Tadchester and taking on her problems as well..no wonder he broke after today.**

**Well,no more she was going to fix this man because she loved him.**

**She gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to see if Daisy was awake.**

**Later..**

**John woke,he felt lots he glanced at the clock on the bedside table 9pm.**

**He had slept for nearly four hours was hungry and dying for a coffee.**

**Using the loo,he then wandered into the living room.**

**Clara was sat curled up on the sofa with Daisy.**

**"Hey,she said "your awake,bet your starving too!" His stomach growled in protest!"funny haha" he said to it with his hand on it, and Daisy giggled.**

**"Omelette ok" Clara said getting up from the sofa**

**"Great"he sat down next to Daisy"And how are you miss?"**

**"Lots better"she said"look,no spots"**

**"That's good"**

**Clara came back in to the room with a tray which she put on his knee. On it was a ham and cheese omlette which he demolished followed by two donuts and two cups of coffee.**

**"Oh,that's better" he said.**

**"Anything else"Clara said "think there is still some food left In the fridge"she said tongue in cheek.**

**"No thanks"**

**She looked at Daisy"Time for bed" when she started to protest,she said"come on sweetie you've had a long day and you still need to rest,say goodnight to John"**

**"Night John"she kissed him**

**"Night,Daisy,sweet dreams!"**

**When she came back from taking Daisy to bed,John was still on the sofa staring at the TV.**

**He turned and looked then opened his arms to her and she snuggled into them he said.**

**"Thank you"**

**"For what?"**

**"Giving me a kick up the backside!"Getting me back where I should be...here with you,don't let me get like that again..."**

**"Tough love!"she said to him"if we are going to survive and be together, John we have to talk to each other,ok?"**

**"Yes,"he paused and sighed,"How am I going to get my divorce sorted though..I just know that Sue is going to turn this round on to me...us...Oh,my God,Clara..he sat up if she drags you into this..Making it look as though I'm the one who had the affair,that wouldn't be fair on you!**

**Clara took his face in her hands and kissed him,"then,you get in first,we have a week's hoilday,curtesy of "Auntie Mary" she said,when he looked puzzled at her.."She insists that we take the rest of the week off,while Daisy as not been well.**

**How about going to London for few days,see a solicitor to sort it...You must know someone who would do it for you?**

**"One,time I would have asked Jack, as it was him,I found in bed with Sue...can't ask him to sue himself can I?"**

**"You must have other friend's?"Clara said.**

**"Some,"he said I can find someone to do it"tomorrow's Tuesday,what if we go up to London,on Wednesday,come back Friday?We could see a show stay in a hotel could leave Daisy with Auntie Mary, I don't think she would mind. If you don't Clara?**

**"I know it's not practical to drag her with us to see a solicitor"she said"I can explain too her,whats happening...We could bring her a nice present back.I will have a word with her in the morning"**

**"I will have to ring Auntie Mary as well",he mused "don't think it will be a problem"he smiled.."Every one loves,Daisy,and I'm looking forward to being alone with you Clara"**

**Sat on his knee now whispering in his ear and trailing her fingers down his chest .."Well she's asleep now,and we can lock the door...Race you...pushing him on to the floor..**

**"Oi !Clara Oswald..just you wait until I get you in that bedroom..you little minx...**

**AUTHORS ****NOTE**

**Well it wasn't chicken pox,but John seems to have a few issues,which Clara is helping him work through..Going to try and get the divorce sorted in the next chapter,with a trip to London.**

**Hope you are still reading and review.**

**THANK YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 16**

**Trip to London Wednesday**

**John and Clara were in the west end,they had arrived two hours ago and checked into the hotel they were staying at for the next couple of nights.**

**John had decided to take her too"The Savoy Grill" in "****Covent**** Garden"Later he was taking her to see "Phantom of the Opera". **

**Today was for relaxing,tomorrow they had an appointment with a friend Rory who he had worked with at Master's Chamber's,hopefully he could sort the divorce out for him.**

**At the moment,Clara was talking to Auntie Mary on her mobile,she hadn't minded looking after Daisy.**

**Clara had explained to Daisy that John was married to another lady,and as he now wanted to be married to her Mummy,he had to go to a office to get a thing called a divorce.**

**She had accepted this,as she had told Clara that one of her friends in school her Mummy and Daddy had just got divorced too.**

**Clara came up to him putting her mobile back in her bag.**

**" She's fine, at the moment she in reception helping ,Kate.."**

**"You might find yourself out of a job when you get back" he said..laughing"New Head Receptionist,Daisy Oswald"**

**"Funny..haha"**

**John looked at his watch..quarter to six"Are you hungry,Clara? I've booked the table for quarter past six,because the show starts at Half seven".**

**"Show?"**

**"I've booked tickets for "Phantom"thought you might like it?"**

**"Oh,yes" she said hugging him.**

**"We have to get up to Covent Garden first to the restaurant..Come on the tubes this way."**

**They arrived at the grill on time,**

**John said to the waiter,"table in the name of Smith."**

**"Yes,Sir,madam this,way please,they were shown to a little table for two not quite near the window. There was not many in at the moment so it was quiet.**

**" John,this is lovely" Clara said as they sat down.**

**"I'm glad you approve,now what would you like to eat"?**

**They both decide to have lamb chops as they didn't have lots of time to get to the theatre,it was,served with potatoes and vegetables and was quite filling.**

**Clara only wanted coffee and he was just about to ask for the bill,when he heard a voice behind him say.**

**"Hello, John mate"**

**It was Jack Harkness.**

**"Oh,Bloody HELL!"he turned ****round and said,**

**"Jack"**

**"How have you been mate?"he extended his hand to him,but John didn't take it, ignoring the rebuke Jack said**

**"Who's this lovely lady"?**

**"Never YOU mind" John said coldly"Its none of your business!"**

**"Come on,John,don't be like that,"! **

**John had stood up to pay the bill and leave.**

**"Why,do you have to chat everything up,that moves,Jack!? Do you want to sleep with her as well?"he pointed at Clara.**

**"****JOHN****"!****,Clara was mortified and upset with tears in her eyes she rushed out of the restaurant.**

**"You've done it now,mate"**

**"Go to Hell! and I'm not your mate..Clara...wait!"**

**He rushed after her,she was sat on the bench near the restaurant door,crying her eyes out.**

**"Clara,I'm sorry..it just came out...I didn't mean it ..I just flipped when I saw him..Please don't cry!"**

**He tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.**

**"Don't,John...just don't..Do you know how hurtful that was!?It makes it look that I'm easy.l take it that's Jack,who slept with your wife?"**

**"Yes,but I wasn't implying you would jump into bed with him like Sue would Clara forgive me PLEASE !that was a stupid remark !"**

**He was pacing up and down..**

**"Bloody Jack Harkness ! acting all pals together as though nothing as happened...I lost my temper...that's all!**

**He sat down on the end of the bench,but not touching her"Please,Clara...I don't want to lose you,there were tears in his eyes.**

**Suddenly he was on his knees in front of her with his hands in hers.",I'm on bended knees here...Please Clara,I love you..I'm sorry"**

**Clara through her tears was trying not to smile,**

**"Ok,I'll forgive you ,John but you are going to have to curb your temper,especially where your wife and Jack are concerned.**

**She wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged him.**

**"I'm sorry,I'm sorry"he whispered,hugging her back.**

**She felt him stiffen against her and looked up as a voice said**

**"Is everything ok now"?Jack had come out of the restaurant with a blond haired lady on his arm...another Jack conquest,Clara thought.**

**"We should have a drink before you go back" Jack said,Clara could feel John fuming in her arms and held on to his arm" No thanks,Mr Harkness she said coldly,besides we are going to see Phantom and will late,if we don't go now."**

** John stood up and brushed himself down,Jack said "No hard feelings,mate"**

**"I just don't care any more, I won't shake your hand."Just go away Jack!" Come on Clara,we're going" He took her hand.**

**They walked away to the tube station,Clara squeezed his hand,"Well done you!"**

**"Just wait till tomorrow,he said "when he gets named on the divorce papers" he stopped and turned to Clara and touched her face"I am so sorry again,sweetheart,for what I said,I I'll try and engage my brain before I open my mouth in future"**

**"Come let's get to the ****theatre**** or we'll miss the start"Clara said.**

**At 10.30,they came out into Shaftsbury Ave,Clara was on a,high.."I really enjoyed that,thank you,"**

**John kissed her hand and putting his arm around her said " you are quite welcome,how about a quick drink before we head back to the hotel?"**

**"Ok"**

**They found a pub not far from the theatre,and John went to the bar while she found a table. While waiting for him to get served, she thought about what happened before with Jack.**

**It was really bad luck they had run into him and they were having such a lovely time .**

**She hadn't expected John to flip like that****,it must be all the anger from the last week coming out, he was not a violent man,but he had had lots of unhappiness in his life in the last few years to put up with.**

**It had hurt her with what he said earlier,but it was a chance remark, and he looked "so sweet" when trying to apologise. She smiled as he came back with the drinks.**

**"What! " he said as he put them on the table.**

**"Nothing "she said as she picked up her glass of wine and sipped it."Just looking forward to getting back to the hotel,tired now"**

**"Oh,yes," he said running his hand up and down her arm making her shiver..**

**"John Smith,is that all you think about ..sex " she whispered putting her hand on his leg and rubbing it up and down his between his thighs.**

**"No" he squeaked he leaned across and whispered in her ear."If you don't stop doing that, I will have to have you on the table now.!..How soon can you drink up?"**

**Clara finished the last of her drink in one go. **

**They only just made it back to their room at the hotel.**

**THURSDAY**

**Their appointment was for 11 0 clock with Rory at Master's Chamber's.S****he was interested to see where John use to work,but she was worried that they would bump into Jack again.**

**" Doesn't work here any more,he got another job at another Chamber's...more money less work if I know Jack"**

**Clara,heaved a sigh of relief at that.**

**They were sat in reception waiting and she was looking round with interest when a sandy short haired man came out of one of the offices.**

**"John,great to see you" he said as John stood up and shook hands with him.**

**"Clara,this is Rory williams,Rory this is Clara Oswald my fiancee" Rory raised an eye brow at this,but they had decided to be open and upfront about it especially as they had only known each other a week.**

**"Lovely to meet you,Clara" he said as he took her hand in his"glad to see he as got some taste at last!"Pointing to John.**

**"Oi!"**

**He opened a door that was his office,"if you both want to take a seat,we'll get started..Coffee?"**

**"Please," John said"Clara would you like one?"**

**"Thanks,love one"**

**He turned and asked a woman who was on the desk in reception,**

**"Could we have three coffees please,Jayne?"**

**"Sure, Rory..." She got up to make it.**

**After they were comfortable, Rory said" Right,John you told me most of what happened on the phone... you still want to go a head with the petition for adultery?**

**"Yes",said John "and I want Jack named on it "**

**"Right,he said",it should be straight forward me for asking,but does Sue know about Clara?"**

**John looked at Clara.**

**"She didn't,we had not actually got together then,it was a few days later,she may do now though"**

**"Oh"**

**"Yes,"he rubbed the back of his neck"We ran into Jack while we were out for a meal last night,he might have told her."**

**"Tricky" Rory said.**

**"Look,Rory I'm not going to apologise for the way that this as happened ..I know it seems quick with Clara and me" he squeezed her hand.**

** " Though I went to my Aunts to escape from the situation at the time,I didn't go looking for love, I'm glad I found it.I need to know you can get me divorced from that bitch thought" he said bitterly**

**"John !"Clara said**

**"Sorry"**

**At that moment,Jayne came in with the coffees and quickly left.**

**"Now,Rory continued " We can serve he petition on them both, there is then the matter of maintenance."**

**"She is not going to get a penny..".John stated"**

**"You know it doesn't work like that,John,Sue is not working at the moment,lest I think she isn't,though the courts will look into that"**

**" What does she do?" Clara asked**

**" She's a model,though she wasn't working up to last week though" John stated.**

**"Plus John" Rory went on,"she will be after your other assets,your pension from here,even though you resigned is a good one ,its frozen. There is also the money your parents left you,their life insurance,you have never touched it as you always wanted it for the future,it is building up quite some interest"**

**Clara looked bemused by it all,she knew that she loved him, but wanted to make sure that he knew she just didn't want him for his money.**

**They left master's chamber's an hour later.**

**Rory promised to keep in touch said he would come up with his wife Amy who both knew John from Leadworth where he lived as a child.**

**Something else Clara knew she would have to find out about John.**

**Rory was going to send the petition to the court So Jack would also be named on had decided with Rory on what maintenance for Sue whether she would take it,time would tell.**

**Enough thinking about that,as he knew what she was like!**

**They decided to have some lunch,and then do some shopping and sightseeing.**

**He noticed that Clara was very quiet, and picking at her food.**

**"What's wrong",Clara"?**

**"Nothing,"she shook her head "just not very hungry is all" she was picking her sandwich to pieces.**

**"No,"he said,"something is...I know you Clara"**

**Her head shot up,"DO you really ,John..you didn't know Sue very well after a year,what makes you think you know me after a week?"**

**John looked puzzeled for a moment, then he realized what she was on about.**

**" The money "he said," I hadn't really thought about it,especially my parent's part of it it as been in trust since I was 4."He looked at her in panic .**

**You're not going to let it come between us are you?"**

**"John,she said "Do you think that I want you for your money,why didn't you tell me about this before we went to the solicitor this morning?"**

**"It never came up"he said "not because I thought you would want to marry me for it..besides you said you would marry me before you knew I had any didn't you"?**

**"Yes,but..."**

**"But nothing " he said holding her hand across the table,"your not Sue,I think that I would know a "gold-digger" by now."Ow!...What was that for"**

**Clara had kicked him under the table,but she touched him on the cheek.**

**"Do you know how much,I love you,John Smith?"**

**"Clara,you and Daisy are,my world now, and I hope you will let me prove it" He smiled at her"now finish your lunch,we have got some shopping to do before we go home have got to find something nice that Daisy would like"**

**"Ok",she smiled at him,"We Still have half a day, can we do something else later?**

**"What would you like,a cruise,a bus ride or what about the London Eye"?**

**"Ok"..again**

**"What..all of them!"said John.**

**"No,silly... you pick surprise me..like surprises"**

**"I know you do," he whispered " I found that out last night"but it's,too early for that!"**

**"John Smith !"she whispered.. ...going pink.."later!"**

**They ended up on the London Eye**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well, that's the divorce started and their returning to Tadchester now,Sue might put in another appearance.**

**Don't think she is going to be impressed when she gets the divorce papers.**

**Will Jack tell her about the meeting with John and Clara in London? Please review and I will update the next chapter SOON.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Home Again**

**John and Clara got back to her flat.**

**It was Friday ,there was ****a**** note from Auntie Mary saying that the ****fridge**** was stocked up and they were to spend till Saturday evening to themselves..She would bring Daisy back then.**

**"I will just give Auntie Mary a call to let her know we're back,ok " she said to John.**

**"Right,he said,I'll just put these in the bedroom," taking their luggage and the bags with the presents in."Then,I'll cook"**

**"You can!?"**

**"Course...not beans on toast either..proper cooking too..l will just change my clothes and see what goodies are in the fridge"**

**He disappeared into the bedroom.**

**Clara ****picked up the phone and ****dialed**** Auntie Mary's number.**

**It rang three times.**

**"Hello"**

**"Its Clara,Auntie Mary,we've just got back,thanks for stocking the fridge up for us"**

**"Your quite welcome,I think John is going to cook you a meal.."**

**"What" said Clara"How did you .."**

**"John rang me this morning while you were still asleep..he told me some of what happened yesterday I think you both have talking to do.I know you love one another,Clara but you have only known each other a,week..I could tell you more,but it's not my place,John should tell you.**

**"Yes,I know,but is Daisy alright? It's not fair that you had too look after her all this time"**

**"Clara, don't worry,she's been a joy,I've enjoyed it as well,reminded me when John was that age its fine.. **

**She's watching television at the moment she even showed me how to make a souffle"Clara grinned at that..**

**"I will return her tomorrow evening,enjoy your time with John and talk to each other..Please"**

**"Thank you,Auntie,see you soon,bye"**

**John came back into the room as she hung up the phone.**

**"Everything ok?"**

**"Fine,"she said"you rang Auntie, this morning?"**

**"Yes," He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head."I want to spoil you Clara,I've run you a bath and as I said,I'm going to cook you a meal.**

**Do you like oysters?"**

**"Never had them" she said****"Don't they do something for your sex drive?Didn't think we needed it"she looked up at him cheekily" You've planned this haven't you John"?I love you..we both need to talk agreed?"she touched his cheek and kissed him.**

**"Yes we do," he said**

**"but go and have your bath first,ok?..I'll even come and scrub your back!"**

**She kissed him again and went into the bathroom .**

**He had even lit candles on the side. She smiled,as she undressed,and slid into the warm water, relaxed and thought about John and how much she loved him.**

**She wondered what he was going to tell was a knock on the door.**

**"Clara,sweetheart have you fallen asleep in there?"**

**"Coming..."She got out of the bath and dried herself,putting on her robe she tied back her hair.**

**When she went into the other room,John had set the table for two with was a lot of banging and crashing coming from the kitchen,she stood in the doorway looking highly amused,she grinned at John.**

**"Are you sure you can manage?"he came over to her and said"go and sit down, relax",he put a glass of wine in her hand.I'll be there in a minute and we'll talk,ok"?**

**She went and sat on the sofa in the living room.**

**There was a final crash from the kitchen and then John came in with a glass in his hand,he put it on the table and then snuggled up with Clara on the sofa.**

**"It will be ready in about an hour,is that ok"?**

**"Fine..is my kitchen still in one piece"**

**He pouted at her,"it not my fault you can't swing a cat round in there!"**

**"I manage, anyway,you were going to tell me about you John..."She turned into his arms tell me all about John Smith"**

**" Well " he said kissing the top of her head."my parents died in a car crash when I was 4,I expect my Aunt as told you about that...I think she was telling you the other day before we went to the school"? He looked at her to confirm this.**

**"Yes,she did,but John,why do you feel so guilty about it yes,it was tragic,but at 4 it was hardly your fault"**

**"It was in away...my mum had just found out she was pregnant,"**

**"Oh" said Clara.**

**"They were telling me,how nice it was going to be ...a baby brother or sister..."He took a breath "and there was me in the back screaming for them to send it back...I wasn't going to share my parents with anyone.!**

**When Dad turned round to tell me to stop my tanturum that was when we crashed!" He was shaking and started to sob.**

**"It was my fault..my fault!"Clara held him**

**"Oh,John,you were 4...it was not your fault**"

"**But it was..if I hadn't been such a brat,my dad wouldn't have took his eyes off the road and we would not had have crashed."**

**"You ,don't know that ,John,it still might have happened"**

**"Auntie Mary must hate me,I killed her sister.." He sat up and looked at her "You must hate me...How can you love me Clara?"**

**She pulled him into her arms as he sobbed"but I do John... I do! Please believe me,I love you,I need you,as you need me"he was so broken..What guillt he had been carrying round for thirty years.**

**She held him until he had calmed she said.**

**"Are you going to tell me more,John?"**

**He nodded and wipped his eyes with the back hand.**

**She settled in his arms on the sofa and he carried on**

**"When I came out of hospital,I went to live with Auntie Mary in London,she was working as a solicitor then...quite a good job as it happens I played her up something awful.**

**She loved me,just didn't know what to do with me.I wouldn't eat..sleep..refused to go to school. what it was,I needed a family..still do" he admitted"in the end,she sent me home"**

**"Home?" said Clara **

**"Yes,I was born in Leadworth,the same as Rory in fact it was his Dad who brought me up,he was widowed.**

**His Dad Brian he was great.I had Rory,Amy too,she's now his wife.**

**My Aunt paid for everything,well my parents had left me well provided for,they even left Auntie Mary money as well as think that's how she bought the hotel and moved to Tadchester when she retired.**

**He grinned,"God knows she deserved it putting up with me as a teenager at lest..though we did get on better after I moved back to Leadworth ,I use to stay with her in school holidays and then when I was training to be a solicitor I moved back in with her." He paused and took a sip of his wine.**

**" Then we come to Sue..Think I was still looking for that family...I had just started at Master's,when we,that's Jack,Rory and myself were having a drink to celebrate,the Jack dared me to buy her a drink,which I did.**

**One thing lead to another we were going out a year,then we found out she was pregnant..when I married her, surprise!It was a false alarm.**

**We decided to make go of it,until the bed hopping started..and that's me..What a fool! Maybe I deserved it for what happened?**

**"No..never "Clara said"you are maybe to kind hearted for your own good,but you are learning,look how you dealt with Taylor the other day".**

**"What about you Clara?"**

**"You know about me,I told you on the first day"**

**"I know,but it's been six years have you never thought of trying to contact your Dad and making it up with him"**

**She had gone quiet ,"Clara?"**

**"He disowned me,wanted me to give Daisy up..."He thought she was going to get angry about him bringing it up...but he could feel her sobbing against his chest"Clara sweetheart..What?"**

**I miss him,John,I want him to see how I've done,want him to see his Grandaughter..**

**Want him to meet you!see me get married"She was really sobbing now.**

**"Tell you what,how about we go and see him on Sunday and show him?"**

**"Really," she said.**

**"Yes,I can meet him,and you can show him how well you and Daisy have done"**

**"Can we,oh yes PLEASE I do love you."!**

**She was kissing him all over...**

**"Clara,Clara,much as I'm loving this,****perhaps**** we should eat and then we can go to bed and see if those oysters work..**

**And they did!**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Thank you all who are reading and following THIS a lot to come yet.**

** Lest our two have talked and got to know each other more.I now it as only been a week,they are also going to see Claras Dad,and they still have to get the divorce sorted and Sue will make her presence known in the next chapters,yes she is after John's money..**

**Please read and review.**

**THANKS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Friday Night**

**John lay in the bed with Clara across his chest.**

**She was sleeping at the moment,though with the energy they used making love, he was not surprised that she was.**

**He would have joined her,but after the talking they had done in the last hours his mind was more active than his body was!**

**Talking to Clara had made him feel better about himself.**

**It would always be there ...the guilt about his parents,but it would be hidden under his love for her. As she had helped him,he was going to try and reconcile Clara with her Father,how hard could it be?Surely when he knew he was going make an honest woman of her he would come round?...****twiling**** a piece of Claras hair between his fingers,John fell asleep.**

**Saturday Morning**

**Something was tickling his nose and there was also a giggle. Opening an eye he groaned"Oh,not again Clara"your insatiable..you are..!"he turned over and pulled the ****duvet**** over his head.**

**She giggled at him again.**

**"Well,you won't want the tea and toast I made then?I've even washed up the mess you left in my kitchen last night"**

**His head peeped up from the duvet"Ha, well something sort of got in the way"Clara crawled under with him and started to tickle him.**

**"Oh,God no...Clara don't do that...not there! Stop it...Stop it...!Oh I surender! I surrender!"**

**Claras red face peeped out from under the duvet,**

**"Phew,it's hot under there"**

**"You could say that, you cheeky madam!"John said."Where's the tea,I need it after that!" He sat up and Clara handed him the cup.**

**After he had drunk some,he put his arm round her and said,**

**"What do you want to do today,we have until teatime before Daisys back."**

**"How about"Clara started running her hand up and down his chest.**

**"What AGAIN!"said John.**

**"No ,not that!"She tapped him on the chest.."I was going to suggest a walk"**

**"Oh" John sounded disappointed."**

**"Well,we've got time for that as well",she said pulling the duvet back over them.**

**By the time they did get up and go for a walk,it was dinnertime!**

**SATURDAY NIGHT****;**

**It was six o clock,when the door bell rang,John who had been curled up on the sofa with Clara got up to answer.**

**It was his Aunt returning Daisy.**

**She flew at him,and put her arms round him.**

**"Hello,John...have you brought me anything back?"**

**"Well let's see maybe I have...maybe I haven't,"**

**Walking into the living room,Daisy went to cuddled her mother.**

**"Did bring Mummy back though,I didn't manage to lose her.."**

**"Oi" said Clara" you couldn't lose me if you tried"**

**"Wouldn't want to"he said going over to her and kissing her. Did we bring Missy here a present back,?"he winked at Clara.**

**"Depends," she said playing along with him."Have you been good for Auntie Mary?"**

**"Yes,I did all your work ,mummy while you were away...it was lovely..I checked guests into their rooms,like you and John helped, Auntie with the housework,we made a souffle too."**

**"Told you ,she would pinch your job Clara,"John said**

**"Anyway look what we have got for a good worker"he pointed to the chair in the corner where there was an easel,with canvases and new paints. Daisy squealed with delight,and then flung herself at John.**

**"Thank you,thank you,"she said"can I do some painting now?"**

**"Tell you what" said John lets take this stuff into your room and get you set up,Auntie,we would like a word,I'll be back soon as I've done this,ok"**

**Clara went into the kitchen to make some drinks,"tea or coffee Auntie?"**

**"Coffee please"**

**"How did it go Clara,did you talk?"**

**"Yes,"said Clara "We talked a lot,he told me everything...got upset too."**

**Waiting for the kettle to boil,Clara went and sat at the table with the older woman putting her hand on hers and said,**

**"You had one lost,angry little boy on your hands didn't you?"**

**Auntie Mary with tears in her eyes said,**

**"Yes,you could say that,...and I would do it again!"**

**" He did feel guilty about what happened" said Clara,"Did he tell you what he did that day?"**

**"The tantrum he had because my sister was pregnant?"Yes,he told me,but as I've said l don't blame him...and even if he hadn't,I still think it would have happened...the crash"**

**"That's what I told him,think it will always be there for him,just not as raw"**

**John came back in then and Clara got up to make the drinks.**

**"Daisy ok"?Do you want a coffee John?"**

**"She's fine,will be busy for hours...love a coffee,thanks"**

**He went up to his Aunt, bending down putting his arms around her,**

**he knew what they had been talking about said**

**"Thank you for what you did,not only then what you are doing now..."I love you" he said tearfully.**

**"Oh,John"! was all she said as she hugged him back.**

**When he straightened she touched his face and said,**

**"All I want is for you to be happy,please be that,don't play at it.."**

**He looked at Clara who had put a coffee on the table for him.**

**"Don't think I am any more,I have found what I am looking for"**

**He sat down to drink it,he looked across at his Aunt and said**

**"Auntie,Do you think I could borrow your car tomorrow? Mine's still in London,something else I need to sort out about."**

**"Of course,You could have had it this week, instead of the you going on the train,going somewhere nice?"**

**He looked across at Clara who nodded at him,**

**"I want to take Clara and Daisy to see her Dad... Think it will be quicker than the train."**

**A voice called from the other room.**

**"Mummy,come see!"**

**"Back in a minute "Clara said,"you will stay for supper Auntie?"**

**"Of course"**

**As Clara went to see what Daisy wanted,John said to his Aunt,**

**"Clara as demons to sort too,hopefully they will be easier than mine."**

**"She should"said his Aunt"she told me when she came here five years ago,that she had fell out with her father"**

**"Did she say why?"**

**" No,and I never pushed it,wasn't my business"she countered**

**"It was because she wouldn't give up Daisy for adoption,but now we're going to get married,I'm hoping he may change his mind, if not...She still as a family here with me...us" he said**

**His Aunt reached across the table and squeezed his hand,**

**"If anyone can persuaded him,I'm sure you can John"**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**In the next chapter they are going to see Claras Dad,and Sue will put in another appearance.**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Return to Love **

**Chapter**** 19**

**Claras**** Dad**

**They left Tadchester about 10. John had been to the hotel earlier to pick up his Aunt's car.**

**Explaining to Daisy that they were going to London to see her ****Grandad****. **

**Clara told John that she was not going to lie to her.**

**If her Dad wanted nothing to do with her or Daisy...Fine so be it,they would sort that problem then,after all she had him and his Aunt...they would have to be a family on their own.**

**Arriving at the outskirts of London an hour later,John headed for Richmond.**

**He pulled up at a nice red brick house not far from the river,John turned off the engine off and looked at Clara.**

**"Ready?"**

**Clara was biting her lip,"I'm not sure if this is a good idea now"**

**John looked at her, touching her hand said"Clara you don't have to do this,but wouldn't you like to know either way?**

**Clara took a deep breath"Yes,your right...Think I would"she looked over the seat at her daughter"come on Daisy lets get out!"**

**They walked up to the front door.**

**With a glance at John, she squeezed his hand then rang the bell.**

**They waited,Clara wasn't sure which was louder,her heart beating,or the sound of footsteps coming down hall. The door opened.**

**"Hello,Dad"**

**"Clara"**

**The man that stood in the doorway was,about 55-60 ish. He just looked at her in shock,until Clara said,**

**"Do you think we could come in?"**

**"Yes,"he seemed to recover himself and moved aside to let them come inside.**

**"Well" thought John," least the door hadn't been shut in their faces"**

**As Clara led the way into the living room,he noticed there were lots of photos of her with her Mum and Dad,some younger ones as well. On the side board and the top of the television there seemed to be lots of baby framed one's too.**

**"Do you want to sit down"? her Dad said,he seemed very calm. When they were seated said,**

**"What do you want Clara?"**

**"I wanted to see you Dad,introduce you to Daisy your Grandaughter".**

**"I thought I told you seven years ago,that I wanted nothing to do with you both"**

**"I know,but I wanted to let you know how I was that I'm still alive...Hello!"**

**He flinched at that..."Don't be flippant Clara,Its not you"**

** She carried on talking.**

**"I also wanted you to meet John"**

**Saying that she stood up and took his hand,**

**"We're going to get married"**

**Her Dads head shot up...**

**"Why,are you pregnant again?The last one wouldn't marry you"He looked at John,"What makes you sure that "this one" will?"**

**"DAD"!**

**John could see that Clara,was getting upset now... She had sat down on the sofa with tears in her eyes.**

**"Mr Oswald,I love Clara very much,and also Daisy I'm not going anywhere.I've got a good job,money...they will want for nothing if that's what you are worried about. Though, I think there is more to it than that"**

**The older man looked at him.**

**"Daisy," John said holding out his hand too her,"let's go and find the kitchen make some tea,while Mummy talks to Grandad"**

**"Kay" she seemed confused by it all,but taking John's hand they went out and shut the door behind them.**

**Clara looked at her Dad in silence for a second then said,**

**"Why do you hate me?"**

**"What!,of course I don't "he replied.**

**"Then why did you disown me...make me have to give up Daisy?" she said tearful.**

**"Clara,I wanted you to happy,when you got pregnant and Will wouldn't marry you,I thought you were too young to be tied down with a baby, seems I was wrong."**

**He crossed the room to her,Sat and took her hands in his..**

**"You ,were my baby and all that I had,especially after your Mum died"he touched her face"please forgive me,Clara I was hurtful to you I think you have proved that to me that you have been more than independent"**

**"Oh,Daddy"Clara started to cry and threw herself in his arms"I'm sorry!,I'm sorry!"**

**As he rocked her in his arms,he said "Me too,baby,and I'm sorry for what I said before,about you being pregnant again and your John,I would really like to get to know him, Daisy too!" He handed her a tissue.**

**"He is a good man,Dad,and I love him very much..I have been so lonely on my own,even with Daisy until I met him."**

**They sat on the sofa together just talking..**

**MEANWHILE**

**In the kitchen John was searching the cupboards looking for cups and things to make the tea.**

**Daisy sat at the kitchen table making circles on the tablecloth with her finger.**

**"John"...**

**"Yes,"his attention was elsewhere**

**"Why don't Mummy and Grandad like each other?"**

**He turned round and looked at her."out of the mouth of babes" he thought.**

**Putting down the jar of coffee he was holding,he went to her and held her too him**

**"They like each other really sweetie,just sometimes grown ups fight and fall out of silly things,which is what happened with mummy and Grandad"**

**"Before I was born?"**

**"Yes, that's right,but hopefully they'll have made it up by the time we take this tray in"He made the tea and put it on the tray with the biscuits he found in the cupboard and a glass of milk for Daisy.**

**"Do you want to open the doors for me,love..." He hope the talking had done the trick as they got to the lounge door Daisy opened it, they went in.**

**Clara came over and took the tray from him and placed it on the table in front of her and started to pour out.**

**Her Dad got up from his chair and shook his hand.**

**"John,is it?I would like to apologise to you,I realise, what a fool I've been for the last 7 years,I've got a lot to make up for,"he looked across at Daisy,who was sat near her mother drinking her glass of milk. Clara got up then and said**

**"Just taking Daisy to the bathroom,Dad if that's alright?"**

**"Course it is,it's your house,why don't you show her your old bedroom,it's,still how you left It"**

**As they went upstairs,he said said to John **

**"I'll never forgive myself for what I nearly made her do "**

**"We all do things we regret,Mr Oswald "said John smiling," but at least you have made it up with Clara,now" **

**"Dave,please Don't be so formal if you are,going to be my son in law ok?"**

**He nodded."Did Clara tell you about me,that I'm separated trying to get a divorce and we have only known each other just over a week?"John held his breath and waited for the fireworks! Which never came because Claras Dad said**

**"John ,while you were in the kitchen,she told me what as happened to you both..How you have been with her and Daisy,helping her from day one...it seems you have done more for her in this week than anyone else..especially as I wasn't there for her. Thank you...**

**"Dave,I really love her,and soon as my divorce is final, we will get married,Daisy.I feel as though she is mine..their my family." **

**" you live with your Aunt?"**

**"Yes, from this week,though we haven't made plans yet,I have to talk this over with Clara, she might not want this. We both work at the hotel,I would like us to live in .**

**There is room for expansion on the top floor.I use to be a solicitor in London, I find I don't miss it...I like this life better.**

**"Your Aunt won't mind?" Dave said."making plans like this?"**

**"No,I don't think she will,she loved Clara before "I" even met her" he laughed " she knew we were suited before we did!"**

**Clara and Daisy came back into the room then,**

**" John look what mummy gave me if Grandad says,it's,ok"**

**" What's that sweetie?" She showed him a book called"1001 places to see"**

**"Your mum's book"said her Dad.**

**"Do you mind ?"said Clara**

**"No,its yours your mum left it to you,in fact if Daisy wants to ,perhaps she can come and stay here in your old room sometime,so her old Grandad can get to know her What do you think?"**

**"Well,Daisy,would you like that?"**

**""Yes,I would"she said shyly.**

**When the time came for them to leave,Clara was upset again..now she had made it up with her Dad she didn't want to let him go!**

**John invited him to come to the hotel next week end and meet his Aunt,so that was something to look forward to.**

**They pulled away Clara waved until she could no longer see him.**

**She said to John "Thank You!"**

**"For what,"he said puzzled**

**"Helping me find my way back,keep thinking how,lonely I've been till I met you.**

**"Oh so I've I,...so I've I ...**

**A/N**

**Thought that was a good place to leave this.**

**Clara and her Dad together again. Back at work..but there could be trouble from Sue.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 20**

**Sunday Night**

**Clara was very quiet had been that way since returning from seeing her Dad.**

**At the moment Sat on the sofa watching the television or looking at it but not really seeing it John thought. He had read Daisy a story and put her to bed,something he enjoyed doing,so Clara let him.**

**Watching her from the doorway,he went into the kitchen,Poured two glasses of wine and took them into the lounge,putting one in front of Clara said,**

**"Penny for them?"**

**"What !?"She started and jumped.**

**"Sorry,Sweetheart...you were miles away,didn't mean to make you jump"he laughed.**

**"John..I ..I "she said and then burst into tears.**

**"Hey! Come on,what's brought this on,Eh,?**

**Putting the glasses down on the table at the side of him, he sat down next to her on the sofa,putting his arms round her.**

**She was sobbing so hard into his chest,that he couldn't make out what she was saying..All he could do for now was hold her.**

**After awhile he felt her shudder and stop. She sniffed and said,**

**"I'm,sorry,wiping her eyes with the back of her hand,I've made your shirt all wet...I'll go and get you a clean one"As she made to rise,he pulled her back down to him.**

**"Clara,wait..never mind that for now,tell me what that was all about?"**

**She looked away from him at the ground but he put his hand under her chin to get her to look back at him.**

**"I love you," he said softly,"please tell me..."**

**"Can you really"...I'm hard to love..I'm a bad daughter for a start"**

**John looked at her in amazement.**

**"Clara,why would you say that?,your very easy to love.**

**Daisy loves you doesn't she?"He smiled,"I've loved you from the first day I saw you...Why would you be a bad daughter?"He had to ask the question.**

**She pulled ,away from him pacing up and down the lounge.**

**"Because I got,pregnant,Wouldn't give up my baby,lost Seven years with my Dad over it"She flung her hands up in the air..."Take your pick,John! What good am I ?"**

**John marched across the room and shook her slightly.**

**"Now,stop it Clara,that is it...Do you hear me...if you don't stop this,I'm .." He paused for affect "GOING to put you over my knee and spank you..Do you hear me?How old are you..5 or 25?"**

**"You wouldn't dare...!"She rounded on him.**

**"Oh,I would...try me!"**

**Clara just looked at him and then burst in to fresh tears.**

**"Just leave me alone,John!"...She sobbed.**

**She ran from the room and he heard the bedroom door slam shut.**

**He hoped she hadn't woke Daisy.**

**"Nice one,John,you handled that well!**

**He checked on Daisy,found she had slept through the row. Back in the kitchen he made a coffee felt he needed it...**

**Sitting down at the kitchen table to drink it,he wondered what had got in to Clara.**

**She seemed happy when they returned from seeing her Dad,perhaps it was because of the time limit, of finding him.**

**More than likely Clara was the one feeling the guilt,that she should have been the one to make the first move and didn't.**

**Finishing his drink,he thought that he should go try and make his peace with her,as,they both had to go to work tomorrow.**

**If she had locked the bedroom door,he would be sleeping on the sofa tonight!**

**Turning off all the lights,trying the bedroom door he didn't want to knock in case she was asleep.**

**It wasn't locked!Clara was asleep on her stomach on her side of the bed,so he quickly got undressed and slipped into the bed.**

**As he lay there he heard a little voice say,**

**"John..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm sorry"**

**"Your not going to cry again are you?"**

**"No..Yes"tearfully"I'm sorry!"**

**"Come here"He opened his arms to her."I didn't mean what I said to you before,I don't like to see you upset."He kissed the top of her head. **

**They lay quietly together for a while, and John thought she had gone to sleep.**

**"I should have gone to look for my Dad" she said." All that time ...seven years lost,of him not knowing Daisy"**

**"Clara," he replied,"I don't think your Dad would have come round any time before today he wasn't ready to let go of the past.",He cuddled her"The thing is now to make up for the lost time,the three of you..."**

**"four"**

**"Yeah, four,"he said.**

**"John,..."**

**"Hmmm.."**

**"Would you really have put me over your knee and spanked me?" He grinned at that...**

**"Still might if you don't do as your told and go to sleep,NOW..Good night,Clara"**

**And she did!**

**Monday AM**

**They were both at the hotel for 10,after dropping Daisy off at school.**

**There was,a temporary HeadMaster there now after the trouble with Taylor last week.**

**His name was Mr Davis,and though he younger seemed very good at the job.**

**Daisy was in good hands,and would be kept an eye on no more bullying,Ryan the boy she had had the run in with had been given a good talking too,so there should be no repeat of his behaviour. **

**It looked as though it could be a quiet day, as there would be few guests in, their shift could be a slow one.**

**Clara was updating the computer from the guests that had been in last week,and all the orders were up to date for the next month,so things had run smoothly while they had been away.**

**They had plenty time to talk.**

**John made them both a coffee.**

**"There you go"he leant over and kissed her.**

**"What was that for?"**

**"Just because,I love you"he said "and I hate it when we row, want to make it up to you"**

**She smiled "But we've only had,two"**

**"Ah,think of the fun we can have making up though"**

**Then the phone rang and John answered it.**

**"Parkgate,Hotel,can I help you?"**

**"You bastard!Do you think your going to get away with this?"**

**"Hello to you to Sue,..."He said letting Clara know who it was"what do you want?"**

**"Thought you would sneak you fancy piece in behind my back did you !" She screamed at him down the phone.."This is nothing John,it's not even half...Jack saw you both getting cosy together. you have been carrying on behind my back too!" You will regret this,John I be telling my solicitor all this...**

**John was trying to keep his temper,"DON'T YOU DARE! Clara is nothing to do with this,I didn't meet her until we split up and you caused,that...Besides,I'm NOT A BLOODY MONK!"**

**He slammed the phone down and realised he was shaking.**

**Looking at Clara he said**

**"I'm sorry...did you...**

**"Yes,I got most of what that was about."**

**She went to put her arms round him,**

**"God,WHAT a mess!" He said"Now you are going to get dragged into this,which is what I didn't want!I'm going have to ring Rory and let him know,she is going to contest it."He got up saying " I'll do it from the back office,right?don't want everyone listening. you'll be ok for a while?"**

**"Course..."She said as he walked towards the office."John,I'm so glad your not a bloody monk!"**

**Grinning at her he came back and kissed her " I will so prove that to you tonight Clara Oswald" he whispered to her before disappearing into the office.**

**Monday pm**

**It was about half an hour later that Auntie Mary came into the reception.**

**John was still in the back office.**

**"Everything ok ,Clara?"**

**"Yes and no"**

**"Oh," she looked round "Where's John?"**

**"Sorry,Auntie...didn't mean it like that, the hotel's fine, John's on the phone in the back office,Sue rang,she is going to contest the divorce and he's not very happy to have me dragged into it."**

**"She is a nasty piece of work that one ..I only met her briefly,and didn't like what I saw."**

**"John is trying to sort something out with Rory,he has been in there for the last half hour"she looked to the office. "Do you think he's alright?"**

**Auntie Mary was just about to answer her when the door to the office opened.**

**"Right,Rory is going to get in touch with Sue solicitor and ask if she Will except the London flat as part of the divorce settlement" he said**

**"Oh,John,no !" his Aunt said,"your parents left you that flat,it must be worth quite a bit now"**

**"It is,but will be worth more ****to get her off my back!"**

**"John,"said Clara"Are you sure about this,don't do it just because of me...There must be another way"...**

**"I've made my mind up,it would have been sold anyway,wouldn't want to live there again and I can do without the money,we'll manage,don't tell Sue that or she won't do it for spite..."**

**He walked off towards reception.**

**Aunt Mary looked at Clara and shook her head,when John was In this mood,there was no changing his mind.**

**"What happens now,John"said Clara as she walked into the kitchen behind reception."coffee?"**

**"Thanks,think the other went cold that's Sues fault as well!,As to what happens now is she signs,we get married." He put his arms round her."Clara.."**

**"Yes"**

**"How do you feel about living here when we do?"**

**"Here?"**

**"The top floor,it can be converted into a large flat for the three of us,what do you think?I know you will have to see it before you make up your mind,but we can save up for a mortgage"**

**"John ,letting Sue,have the flat won't leave you broke Will it?" Clara sounded worried.**

**"Course not,only between you and me I want to look after Auntie now as she looked after me,we could always buy a house later..Do you mind?"**

**She put her arms round him and kissed him**

**" I do love you John,you always,think of others,well shifts over,Kate's in" she waved to them through the door.**

**"How about we go pick Daisy up," John said,he then whispered"I can show you I'm not a monk later..."**

**"Early night?"said Clara**

**"Hmm,"said John kissing her...**

**A/N**

**Will Sue except the divorce settlement,also Claras Dad will visit the hotel and meet Aunt Mary.**

**Thanks for review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 21**

**Like it or lump it!**

**It was late Friday afternoon when Rory rang John to say that Sue would except the flat as part of the divorce settlement. He was at home that day,because after everything that had happened...Daisy had the chicken pox!**

**" Nearly bit my hand off, mate" Rory was telling him "think this is what she was after in the first place?"**

**"Knowing Sue,Yes" he replied"how soon can you get the paper work sorted?"**

**"Take about six weeks from the ****nisi**** to when you can apply for the absolute,you must know all this John..sorry no mates rates"**

**"Yes,I know",he rubbed his hand over his face."As long as she leaves us alone,I can put up with that..."**

**"Will post you the paper work this weekend,and long as you sign to say you'll pay a monthly maintenance as well she should."Rory said.**

**"You will put a clause in that if she marries again it stops or if she goes back to work..."**

**"Oh...done that"he countered"not happy your letting the flat go,but that's the way you want it?"**

**"I do"**

**"We wanted to invite you all down this weekend Amy wanted meet Clara and Daisy,but as Daisy as the chicken pox,we can put it off for a couple of weeks ok?"**

**"That will be great"**

**"John"a little voice said from the lounge"can I have a drink, please"**

**"Oops,she's awake,got to go..ring you Monday,should have the papers by then?"Love to Amy ...coming Daisy"**

**"John Smith...Super Mum"Rory said laughing.**

**"Very funny! Bye" John put down the phone.**

**He went into the lounge.**

**The spots had come out she was feeling itchy so he had covered her in Camline.**

**she looked very white,spotty and very sorry for herself.**

**He was also being given the run around by her,but secretly wouldn't have it any other way.**

**"Want a drink."She said sulking**

**"What's the magic word"he said with his arms folded.**

**"Please"she countered**

**"That's better" he said as walking to he kitchen to get it.**

**..."and stop scratching!you'll make them bleed."**

**"What time will Mummy be back from work?"she said as he came back in with a jug of Orange squash.**

**"I'm bored"**

**"About an hour "he said looking at his watch."How about you read your book,or watch the cartoons" he put the television on.**

**"Want to go out"... she said sulking more.**

**"Daisy, you can't! your still infectious..look Grandad coming to see you tomorrow,that'll be good won't it ?"**

**"What if he gets it too,the chicken pox"**

**"He won't"said John,"had it like Mummy and me.**

**I'm just going to put the casserole in.**

**Mummy will be hungry when she gets back from work,she'll want her tea"**

**"Ok,"Daisy said"will watch cartoons then"**

**"Good girl..Shout me if you want anything"**

**He escaped to the kitchen.**

**"Blimey" he thought,a session in court is easier than this!**

**Making a quick coffee put the casserole in the oven,and turned the washing machine on. Clara came though the door just then.**

**"Hello,you,"she said, putting her arms round him and kissing him."I missed you today"**

**"I did you to!he said as he kissed her back.**

**" John are you sure you don't mind being home with Daisy? She can be very fractious when she's, sick"**

**"Don't I know it",he said Tongue in cheek.**

**"You do mind!"She said**

**"Clara," he said laughing "I'm joking"he kissed her on the forehead."you know your very easy to tease...I'm enjoying it really,the only thing I miss is,going to work with you every day."**

**"Mummy!"said a little voice from the lounge"are you home? I'm itchy!"**

**" Oh,yes,the spots are out more since you went to work this morning,I've covered her in calamine though,she might be a bit ...er white"he said**

** "Don't laugh ok"he kissed her and said"Go into your daughter,and I will make you a coffee"**

**Clara went into the lounge,Daisy was on the sofa where John had left her watching the television.**

**"Hello,sweetie,are you feeling any better?"**

**"Yes,but mummy,I'm so itchy and John won't let me scratch the spots" she pouted at John who had just come from the kitchen with a coffee for Clara.**

**"Don't you dare,!"He said "you'll make them sore and bleed...we can put some more of this on"putting calemine on cotton wool to dab on.**

**"I'm all white, mummy" she moaned to clara,looking at her arms where John was dabbling with the cotton wool.**

**"So I see,"she said trying not to smile,her face was white as well"look what Auntie Mary as sent you "she produced a white paper bag with some sticks of peppermint in."you can have one now as long as you clean your teeth well later"**

**"Ok,Mummy" she said**

**"Do I get one !"said John**

**"Yes,"said Clara"as long as you do too"**

**John stuck his tongue out at her,and Daisy giggled.**

**"Oi,behave,the pair of you,I'm going to have a bath"When's tea ready ?"**

**"In an hour..."He said"chicken casserole alright?"**

**She kissed him on the way out,"lovely"**

**Clara went and turned on the water so it would run while she got undressed.**

**As she settled into the scented water she thought how much her life had changed in the last two though Daisy had chicken pox. Lots of nice things had happened,thanks to as his divorce was finalised,they were to be anyone had said she would meet and marry the love of her life in such a short time,she would have laughted at them.**

**Tomorrow was Saturday,and her Dad was coming to visit,they were going over to he hotel to have a look at the top floor to see about turning it in to accommodation for the three of them.**

**There was something,but she pushed it too the back of her mind,because she wasn't sure..Yes,life was good at the moment...**

**"Clara,...teas on the table!"John knocked on the door.**

**"Coming!" **

**She quickly got out,dried herself and put her dressing gown.**

**Tying her hair back,she went and sat at the table.**

**"I'm starving...only had a quick sandwich at lunch." She ate one plate full quickly and then said to John "is there anymore"**

**"Sure,there's plenty..slow down!"John was only half way through his and Daisy had only ate a little as She wasn't eating much due to the chicken pox taking away her appetite.**

**"Is it good as yours?"**

**"Mm... better...she said."Shall I wash up?"**

**"No, I'll do them,"he said "you've been working all day,go and cuddle up on the sofa with Daisy before she goes to bed,be in soon"He kissed her.**

**Clara walked into the lounge,Daisy was nearly asleep"mummy,"she yawned,can I go to bed please?I'm so tired"**

**"Course,you can sweetie"**

**she didn't seem warm or anything like she had been last week,It must just be with the spots coming out...She would be better in the morning.**

**John came in then and looked puzzled at them.**

**"Daisy wants to go to bed "she said**

**"Ok,do you want me to take her?"**

**" If you like,"she kissed Daisy and sat back down on the sofa,she suddenly felt very tired.**

** If anything a little queasy too...Serve her right for being a pig! seemed to be as starving hungry one minute,and feeling sick the next.**

**She had vomited this morning.**

**John was in the other room so as it passed,she hadn't said anything.**

** she was sickening for something as well,maybe,the last time she had felt like this was with Daisy.**

**It had only been two weeks..She couldn't be,could she?**

**When John came back in the sick feeling had passed somewhat.**

**"She was out like a light,didn't even want a story tonight,he walked up to Clara " Do you want a cuddle?How about an early night"**

**"Don't really feel like that tonight," she said leaning against him."do you mind?feel so tired all of a sudden,sorry!"**

**" That's, alright, sweetheart,your Dad's coming tomorrow,so an early night will do you good,You go,I'll come later."**

**He kissed her..**

**At 3am John woke to he sound of Clara being sick in the bathroom.**

**He knocked on the door...**

**"Clara,sweetheart are you ok?"**

**He heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water.**

**The door opened she came out as white as a sheet and sat on the bed..**

**" John... I think I might be pregnant!**

**"WHAT!**

**A/****N**

**So Clara might be pregnant should be ok because Her and John have had the chicken pox and Daisy is nearly over it.**

**Think John will be pleased about this once he gets over the shock..Please carry on reading and review.**

**THANK YOU.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 22**

**Do the Bump...**

**John just stared at Clara he seemed to be in shock! **

**"Please say something"she said to him**

**"Baby...are you sure?"**

**"The symptoms are just like with Daisy"she started to cry"Please don't be cross with me,it's not all my fault!"**

**John seemed to come out of it then.**

**"Oh,Clara...I'm not cross...this is brilliant..this is great..bit unexpected,sooner than we planned on.I'm over the moon!"All the time he was wiping her tears, hugging and kissing her..."Hang on, are you sure, have you done a test?"**

**"Yes,I bought one of those test ****thingies**** on my way home,did it before I was sick,got up for the loo..decided to do it then..it was positive..We must have hit the jackpot soon as we started doing it.**

**After all, we haven't been taking precautions have we?"**

**"No,we haven't..we should celebrate..is there anything you want?"**

**"Could I just have a cup of tea,please?"**

**"You don't drink tea..in fact you hate it"**

**"Well,I don't now,must be the hormones,I drank gallons of it with Daisy,then went back off it when I gave birth" she said.**

**"I'll put the kettle on"**

**"Ok," she yawned.**

**When he came back,Clara had gone back to sleep,so he drank it!**

**"****A**** baby,that was brilliant! he wanted to shout It from the roof tops,couldn't wait to tell his Aunt..Rory...Amy...he began to make plans.**

**It didn't matter that they weren't married yet,they would be before it was born.**

**It would give them time to sort out the living accommodations.**

**He lay down next to Clara..soon he was asleep too.**

**SATURDAY AM**

**Clara woke and looked at the clock on the bedside table 8am..it was early,she didn't have to get up for work for once and her Dad wasn't coming until one.**

**John lay asleep next to her,he had been so excited when she told him about the baby.**

**It had been only two weeks,and she hadn't planned on telling him yet,but the morning sickness had put pay to that.**

**"Oh!"Sitting up,putting her hand too her mouth"not again!"bolted for the bathroom.**

**"Ugh!",John surfaced from sleep to the bed rocking and the door slammimg.**

**Guessing what was happening,knocked on the door.**

**"Silly question ,Clara are you ok?"**

**"No! Please leave me alone,John,be out soon"she said in between vomiting up the dinner from last night,**

**John went back to the bed. There was the sound of the toilet and water running.**

**She crawled back into bed and curled up besides him.**

**"Yuck!" She said"looks as though it is going to be bad as it was last time."two months"...it was...Only six more weeks to go..**

**"I'm sorry" he said putting his arm round her" do you want anything,sweetheart?"**

**She turned on her side to face him,trailing her fingers up and down his chest said"How about that cuddle we didn't have last night..Feel better now"**

**"What..you want too do that! Now?!"he said**

**"John,I'm pregnant,not dead..'sides you might find I want sex more now!"She nibbled on his ear."Make the most of it,you won't be able to get on top of me soon,though...there are other ways we can..you know..."**

**"Clara Oswald,your insatiable" as he started making love to her.**

**Later,he got up to see to Daisy,saying he would call her in time to get ready before her Dad arrived.**

**He grinned,she already gone back to sleep,not surprising after all that energy they had just used.**

**Apart from the morning sickness,he hoped she would have a good pregnancy and if she wanted to make love,well that was fine by him,within reason.**

**Daisy was in the living room,watching cartoons,She knew that on a Saturday they liked a lie in,and not to disturb them,unless it was an emergency...**

**"Morning,missy" he said kissing the top of her head.**

**How are you today?"**

**"Better,hungry"... can I have toast and honey please for breakfast"**

**"Course you can,and then after that how about a bath,to get ready for Grandad coming?"**

**"Kay...She said" is mummy still asleep?"**

**"She is,"he said "I will wake her when you've had your bath,as she will want to get ready herself" **

**He noticed the spots didn't seem as bad today,and Daisy ate two rounds of toast and honey..he didn't have to try and persuade her to eat,which he had been trying to do since had only been back at school one day when she went down with the chicken pox.**

**He had thought it was a good thing that she was getting better,they should all be all ok,as they have all had it,even his Aunt.**

**He was looking forward to telling everyone about the baby,they could tell Daisy and Claras Dad today,that's if Clara wanted to,he would ask her when he got her up.**

**It was now 10 am,John put Daisy in the bath,and went to wake Clara.**

**"Sweetheart are you getting up now?"he kissed her lightly..putting her arms round his neck,she said"More please!" as she kissed him back.**

**"Later..."He said "or we'll end up doing that again...and I've got Daisy in the bath."She sat up and pouted at him...**

**"Don't give me that look,Clara,besides your Dad will be here we've got to get ready...He kissed her once more and walked to the door,**

**"Do you want to tell them today?Daisy and your Dad I mean?"**

**She looked thoughtful"Suppose we should,as they will be wondering why I'm being sick most of the time.**

**My Dad might guess after last time..Yes ok"How's Daisy today?"**

**"Lots better,hungry,think we're over the worst.**

**"John..ready to get out now!"shouted a little voice.**

**Oops,got to go..bathroom free in ten minutes if you want a,shower."**

**SAT PM**

**Claras Dad had arrived just after one.**

**He liked the flat,though thought it was small.**

**John said that it had been just ok for Clara and Daisy.**

**It was only temporary, as they would be moving into the hotel when it was fixed though this would be handy too as with Clara,pregnant,they would be away from the mess and noise when the building work started.**

** All of them were going to look at the top floor once they had lunch.**

**"It's only ham salad,there is a trifle as well"Clara said.**

**"Did you make it?"her Dad said in alarm and Clara giggled.**

**"Don't worry,John made it,Dad we won't be drinking it this time..."**

**"Drinking it?"John asked**

**"It wouldn't set"said her Dad..did have lots of sherry in it"**

**"John's a better cook than me"Clara said"I burn water" **

**"Think she does it to get out of it don't you,John?"said her Dad and winked at him**

**"Maybe",he smiled"I don't mind cooking though"Might have to for a while.."**

**"Oh,"said Claras Dad.**

**John and Clara looked at each other and then Clara said to Daisy who was sat at the coffee table drawing with new paper and pens her Grandad had brought her.**

**"Daisy,how would you like a baby brother or sister?"**

**"When Mummy,after we move to the hotel?"**

**"Little bit sooner than that...about eight months,will be in January ..Oh God,I'm going to be the size of a house by Christmas!"**

**"Really"said Daisy"Can I have a sister,please"mummy...Don't like boys all that much"**

**John laughted at Clara`s face as she said"I'll see what I can do,but it might be a brother"**

**Daisy shrugged and went back to her drawing.**

**Clara then dared look at her Dad.**

**"I'm sorry Dad,we didn't do this on purpose"I didn't know I was pregnant when we came to see you the other day..I know it as been so Fast"**

**She looked at John, and with tears in her eyes said.."I love him so much"...I'm sorry disappoint you again..Dad...I'm sorry!"crying her eyes out She ran from the room.**

**"Clara!"John made to go after her.**

**"John,let me talk to her first,ok**

**"Dave,you have understand that she has been very upset in the last few days since she found you again,don't get me wrong,she is glad you made it up and ,so I'm I ,but please believe me when I say as Clara said we didn't do this on purpose,it is a happy mistake...I will stand by her,I love her and I want this baby.."**

**Dave put his hand on his shoulder,"I know,I believe you, I'll talk to Clara,I was so hurtful to her last time,I think she remembering how disappointed in her I was.**

**But this time,I'm proud of her, what she as achieved...I will go and talk to her.**

**He walked out of the room.**

**John sat on the sofa,not really taking in what was going on round him.**

** A little hand was on his face, he heard Daisy say"Don't cry John,mummy Will be ok, Grandad will talk to her and make her better"!John hugged her too him." I know she will" he said to her as he wiped his eyes on his sheelve."use your hankie "she said sternly to him and handed him a tissue**

**He laughed and said "yes miss...**

**Dave thought that Clara,must be in the bedroom,the flat wasn't very large,and after he looked in the bathroom and kitchen,there was only there left to look.**

**He knocked on the door,and opened it.**

**Clara was on the bed,he came in and sat next to her."I'm sorry,she said again...**

**"Clara,you have nothing to be sorry for..I'm not angry that you are pregnant.I like John,you couldn't have chosen better as a husband for you and a father for Daisy..even If you had known him longer. He worships the ground you walk on.**

** you can see that in his eye's, dry yours and let's have some lunch and then we can go see this hotel where you both work and we can have a look at this flat your going to make your home.**

**"Daddy,I do love you.."**

**"I know,but you need to tell that man in there how much you love,him,he's,very worried about you"**

**"I'll just wash my face and then,come in"she said**

**Dave,got up from the bed and touched her face"Don't be long"as he went back into the lounge.**

**Clara went to the bathroom,washed her face and brushed her hair.**

**Then went back to the lounge. she stood near the door,John anxiously came over too her,"Clara,sweetheart,are you alright?"she touched his face"I'm fine,sorry I got upset,you can blame my hormones if you like.**

**She looked at the food spread out on the table where Daisy and her Dad where already eating."wouldn't mind a sandwich thought..I'm hungry...and a cup of tea"**

**"You sit down said John guiding her to the sofa..I'll make it"**

**After they had eaten and Dave had helped John wash up,which he insisted on. They walked to the hotel.**

**Daisy was glad to be out in the fresh air,as it was nearly a week since she had been.**

**John was racing her to the hotel front door.**

**"I won..I won..She said.**

**"Oh,she definitely better Clara"he laughed and Clara smiled.**

**They all went into reception where Kate was on duty.**

**"This is my father,Dave,"she introduced him "This is,Kate"**

**"Hello,John, your Aunt is in the back office she said to go in and get the key for upstairs when you arrived"**

**"Come on Dave,I'd like you to meet my Aunt"**

**He went and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in"**

**Auntie,I've come for the key for upstairs,we've also got some news..This is Claras Dad,Dave Oswald..this is my Aunt Mary.**

**As Claras Dad came forward to shake hands,Aunt Mary said"Good God..Dave the Rave!" Dave said"Mary"...!**

**Clara and John just looked at each other open mouthed.."Dave the Rave!?"**

**A/N**

**So Claras Dad and Auntie Mary have a past TOGETHER,find out more in the next Chapter.**

** Claras pregnancy will go a little smoother now..maybe? will also have to get the flat sorted..Hope to meet up with Amy and Rory too.**

**Please read and review will update soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 23**

**Dave the Rave!**

**"You know Aunt Mary?" John said.**

**"We're old friends,"Dave said hugging her,"it must be over thirty years since we last saw each other though."**

**"Dave the Rave!"said Clara,thinking what a weird day this was,perhaps she was still in bed dreaming all this.?**

**"****Aah****...now there's a tale "Dave said "in fact,I've even met you before John,my memory has been well jogged"**

**"Me...How?"**

**"****Leadworth****,you were three,I was staying with your parent's"said Auntie Mary I met Dave in the village that summer... at a pop concert there.**

**"You were a hippy!" said John.**

**"Hardly" laughted his Aunt, this was the 1970s,I'm not that old..l was on holiday from college visiting my family,I had forgot about it as well...until now"**

**" In fact,"said Dave,when I first met her in the village,and you were there John,I thought you were her child,because of the likeness,only found out later you were her nephew"**

**" I was taking you to play with Amy and Rory," Mary continued"Dave had come down for a big pop concert that was going on in the Jones farm over that weekend,you remember he used to hire it out for events,John?Well,he and his friends asked me for directions to the farm and one thing led to another...he asked me to the concert that night.**

**"Why "Dave the Rave" thought?"said John puzzled.**

**"Just a daft nickname"he liked the loud stuff ,I was not that keen...more of an Abba fan me,you know that John"**

**" I knew ,really you hated it,said Dave,but I fancied her like mad, I really thought she was married found out on that last day she wasn't.**

**We wrote to each other for a time,then life got in the way.I met your mum,a few years later,Clara"**

**"I went back to college to finish my solicitor training"you know what happened next,John"**

**"Yes",he walked away to the office window.**

**"I never met your sister and her husband,how are they?" Johns shoulders stiffened.**

**"They died in a car crash,a year later," he said.**

**"I'm, so sorry,...me and my big mouth"Dave said.**

**John took a breath"it's fine,you didn't know,it's one of the things you need to find out about.. hurts less now,Clara and me talked about it last week,she makes me better!"**

**He realised while they had been talking,Clara wasn't in the room,then Daisy ran in...**

**"John,John...quick ! Mummys fainted, she's on the floor in reception.!"**

**"What!" He said dashing out of the office"Clara...!" **

**Kate was kneeling next to her,trying to bring her round."I'll get some water Auntie Mary said going to the kitchen.**

**John lifted her on to the sofa in the little lounge.**

**She was starting to come round.**

**His Aunt handed John a wet flannel to bathe her face with.**

**"Urr...John..I was on the floor I think?"**

**"Yes you were,what happened,Clara" she tried to sit up"no stay there a minute,"**

**"It was warm in the office" she said" needed some air...some water."**

**"Here,said John propping her a little,"sip this ...slowly"he helped helped her drink some of the water.**

**"That's better " she said "can I get up now,John?"**

**"Just stay there for 10 minutes,I'll make a cup of tea and then you can sit up,"**

**"Kay" she said and shut her eyes. She felt very tired all of a sudden.**

**John pointed to the office ,his Aunt knew he wanted to talk to her."you go" said Dave" I'll make the tea,Daisy,do you want to help Granddad.?"**

**John walked to the office,followed by his Aunt.**

**Aunt Mary said"is something the matter John ?"**

**"Claras pregnant"**

**"That's wonderful news "she said**

**" We only found out yesterday,she is only about two weeks,but she as been so sick,I know morning sickness is part of the course,I don't like this fainting though.I want to take her home,and call the Doctor to check her out,what do you think?**

**"It won't do any harm,and it will give you peace of mind..you can look at the flat another day,plenty of time for that.l can call a taxi"she said.**

**"No need for that" said Dave coming in with the tea for them. "I've got my car here,I'll walk back and get it,won't take 10 minutes.**

** what about if I took Daisy for a few days give you and Clara sometime to yourself,get use to this idea... of the baby. I think it school holidays next week? Unless you don't want me to have her,I've asked her and she's all for it,let me get to know my Granddaughter,yes?"**

**"If ,Claras happy with it ok",he said I will ask her while you get the car"**

**"Right,I'll take Daisy with me now"**

**As he followed Dave and Daisy out,a tearful voice said "John don't want to see the flat now,I want to go home!"he went over too her took her hand.**

**" shush ..your Dad as gone to get his car,then you are going to bed,on your own...and I'm going to get the Doctor to check you out ok"**

**"Fine,"he had expected more of an argument till she said"to tired for sex ...maybe later!**

**"CLARA"he was scandalized.**

**She giggled at him"oh your face John Smith! I can tease as well."**

**He smiled,he realised she was getting him back for the other day.**

**"Clara,your Dad as asked if he can take Daisy for a few days,do you mind,it is the school holidays next week,what do you think ?"**

**"He should get to know his Grandaughter".**

**"We can have sometime together"**

**"That's the plan,sweetheart,"he said touching her on the cheek."I still want you in bed and too see the Doctor ok?**

**As she nodded to him he looked up..here's your Dad back"**

**Dave walked up to them" The car outside,Clara went to stand up and nearly fell over with the effort.**

**"Clara!" John said catching her before she fell,**

**"Dizzy"...She said.**

**"Open the doors," he said to Dave "I'll carry her!"**

**"John,do you want me to ring the Doctor and ask for a visit? It will save time and you can put her to bed,sort Daisy out...is she staying with Dave for a while?"**

**"Yes,she is,we are both happy with that,if you don't mind having her for a few days,Dave"he said as he put Clara in the back seat of the car and got in with her."Please Auntie do that,you have all of Claras,details in your files?"Don't forget to tell them she is two weeks pregnant..."**

**"Right,Dave it was,nice to see you again,even if it was briefly,we'll have to keep in touch,especially now we've a wedding and a baby to look forward to." She said.**

**Dave kissed Aunt Mary and said "will get your number from John,bye Mary" he got into the drivers seat with Daisy in the passenger side.**

**They arrived back at the flat within ten minutes, and John was going to carry Clara straight into the bedroom,but as he lifted her out the car,she said,"John,I think I'm going to..." and she was sick all down his shirt."oh,I'm sorry!" She started to cry.**

**"Hey,don't worry it's only a shirt,its not even my favourite!"he said as he put her on the bed and started to help her undress.**

**Daisy,if you're going with Granddad,why don't you get some things together"**

**"Ok,John"**

**After he had got Clara settled,leaving the bowl at the side of the bed in case she was sick again...the phone rang**

**"John,it's Auntie Mary..a Doctor will come to see Clara soon,I told them she was pregnant. How is she ?"**

**" sick...She threw up on me as we got out of the car.."**

**"Poor girl,she is having a hard time of it,John promise me you'll ring after the Doctors been?"**

**"I Will Auntie,thanks ,talk to you soon"**

**As he put the phone down,Dave was behind him in the hall.**

**I think,we will get going now,I know Clara,is in good hands..just been in to see her,she's asleep.I will ring later to see what the Doctor says ok"?**

**"Fine,"said John,he kissed Daisy who was stood next to her Granddad,"mummy Will be fine,be a good girl and have a good time,I love you"she hugged him and John went to shut the door behind them.**

**He went to check on Clara,but as Dave said she was asleep..he realised that he still had on the shirt she had been sick on,so he changed and put it into soak. Making a coffee,he sat down beside the bed,feeling lonely all of a sudden, a solitary tear ran down his cheek,he scrubbed it away with his hand.**

**"Hey," Clara,had woken took her hand and kissed it.**

**"Hello,sweetheart,do you feel any better?"**

**"Little bit ...can I get up?"**

**"You know better than that Clara "he said "and don't give me that look...let's see what the Doctor says first,right? Do you want anything?**

**"Thirsty,some water please"**

**John went to the kitchen and got a jug filled it with water and a glass."Here"he handed her the glass filled half way..Clara drank it straight down and handed him it back.**

**"More please!"**

**"Not,so fast,Clara,you'll be sick again...I'm running out of shirts!"She giggled at that,he filled the glass again,"sip this,one"**

**"Ok.."**

**There was a knock at door,**

**"That will be the Doctor"John went to answer it. It was,the same Doctor from last week.**

**"Hello,Mr Smith,Dr Jones...She looked at her notes,not your daughter this time..Your wife is it?"**

**"Fiancee, come in,and its John"...**

**She followed him down the hall,into the bedroom,"Clara,the doctors here" **

**"Hi,Clara is it?I'm Dr Jones.."**

**" Yes, " she said I remember you from the other week,with Daisy"**

**"How is your daughter?Was it the chicken pox?**

**"Not at first" John said,"about a week later,she even went back to school,but had to come home because she picked them is staying with her Grandfather at the moment"**

**"She is over them now ?apart from the spots?and you both have had them ?**

**"Yes,I though it was safe for a pregnant woman if she as had them?" Clara said.**

**Dr Jones said"it should be,you are,only two weeks?"and you've been sick on and off ?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"Fainting?"**

**"Twice" John said.**

**"I'll better take your blood pressure then"Dr Jones the cuff round Clara arm**

**"Hmm,it is slightly lower than it should be"..**

**"Is that bad?" asked John **

**"I can monitor it for the next 24 hours,see if it go's back up, I want Clara to stay in bed till then..apart from the obvious bathroom visits of course, but straight back to bed then"She closed her bag and made for the door," I will see myself out,see you tomorrow, John"**

**"Thanks bye",John said. His attention on the door,didn't notice at first that Clara was trying to get out of bed. As he did...**

**"Hang on a minute,madam...Where do you think your going ...What have you just been told?"**

**"I need the loo,John,I'm desperate...all that water!"**

**" Right,sorry "he said " Do you want me to carry you?"**

**"No,I'm ok..I think".As she stood up though the room started to go round,it was clear she wasn't."Oh dear!" she said as suddenly she sat down on the bed,said tearfully"think you might have to,John! I hope it's,not going to be like this for the next 8 months"**

**"Come on sweetheart," he lifted her off the bed and too the bathroom, then back to her bed He kissed her saying"Are you hungry?**

**She sighed" not really sure...might be"**

**"Well,you have been sick and you have eaten nothing since the sandwich I made at lunch..Do you want to try some soup?"**

**"Ok,maybe" she said.**

**"Be right back"he went to the kitchen to make it.**

**Clara lay in the bed,she hated being ill.**

**She placed her hand on her stomach,trying to imagine the little life that was growing there A little life she thought,tears starting to pour down her cheeks,she had done so much crying in the last 24 hours since she had found out she was pregnant to "float a battle ship" the saying went didn't it?Poor John, he must be so fed up.**

**He came back into the room balancing a tray with soup and bread and butter on,there was also a glass of Orange juice.**

**Putting the tray down,he helped Clara sit up.**

**Noticing she had been crying again said.**

**"Come on,things will get better soon,you'll rest, your blood pressure will get back to what it is supposed to be."**

**"But,will it ,John? We're going to lose our baby,I know it...I'm frightened.."**

**He sat on the bed and held her..."Every thing is fine,I am not going anywhere. you are going to eat some of this "he said putting the tray on her lap."Then you are,going to get some sleep ok"**

**Clara nodded and picked up the spoon,it was chicken,she had two spoons and a sip of the Orange juice..then said"I'm sorry John,I can't eat this..maybe later.**

**Taking the tray from her said"try to sleep then" kissing her he made to leave the room.**

**"Please,John...Don't go...stay,I need you!She sounded so upset and frightened that he put the tray down and getting on the bed with her,put his arms round her,kissed her on the head saying**

**" Not going anywhere,go to sleep,Clara..and no you can't have your wicked way with me...maybe later."**

**Clara smiled at that as she drifted off to sleep.**

**A/N**

**Hope you are still reading,poor Clara,hope to make things better for her soon.**

**Please REVIEW next chapter SOON.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 24**

**John woke to the sound of the telephone ringing.**

**Squinting the at the alarm clock on Claras side of the bed..8pm...he must have fallen asleep! Clara muttered something in her sleep and rolled over more to her own side of the bed.**

**He hurried silently into the hall,shuting the bedroom door quietly behind him. Reaching for the handset said half asleep,**

**"Hello"**

**"John,thank goodness,I've rung once already" it was his Aunt"is every thing ok?The Doctor has been?" **

**"Auntie Mary...Sorry I was going to ring you earlier,she came a couple of hours ago,but Clara was a little upset then we both fell asleep"**

**"Did she say what it was?"**

**"Her blood pressure,"he said" it's low,caused by the pregnancy,the Doctor says,she must stay in bed...at lest for today.**

**She is coming back tomorrow to see her again and we will just have to take it from there,but Auntie ,isn't that dangerous for the mother as well as the baby?"**

**He sounded tired and upset with trying to hold it together for Clara,his Aunt could tell.**

**"I'm not going to lie to you John, it can be,"They can do more now than they could years ago...She will be monitored all the way through,and maybe it's good they have picked up on it now while it's early in her pregnancy"**

**"I hope so,"he said "could you do me a favour Auntie,ring Dave for me and let him know what as happened,would you mind?I Don't think I could speak to him tonight...or Daisy.I might get upset...I will give you his number,you haven't got it yet"he read it to her from the pad in the hall.**

**"Of course,dear,I will tell him what you told me and you will ring him tomorrow when the doctors been again.I'll tell him you both need a early night..Please get one John,you sound exhausted,give Clara my love..Goodnight,dear"**

**"Night,Auntie,"He put the phone down and lent his head against the wall.**

**"God,he was tired,hadn't realised it until Aunt Mary said.**

**Maybe a shower would help,and he really should eat something though didn't feel like it. Hadn't had anything since lunch time himself and he would be no good to Clara if he got ill as well.**

**Checking Clara was still sleeping,he headed for the bathroom and the shower,then went and made himself toast and a coffee.**

**Sat in the lounge trying to watch the television,he could feel himself nodding off.."time for bed John," he said to himself.**

**By 9pm he was back in bed with Clara.**

**At 11pm,Clara started to whimper in her sleep and thrash about on the bed in a dream.**

**He was,so deep in sleep,he didn't hear her at first.**

**she sat up and screamed out..."John no no the baby...Ahhh"!**

**He sat up so quick that he nearly fell out of the bed trying to put his arms round her."Clara,wake up...your dreaming,come on sweetheart,it's ok!" She was fighting him still."Please Clara,come on... it's me,it's fine,your safe" suddenly she stopped fighting and went quiet,he touched her face.."Clara?"Are you back with me?"**

**"J-John,she said looking at him dazed.**

**"Hello,sweetie" he smiled back at her"You were having a bad dream,do you remember what it was about?"**

**"No,don't think so" then realization came over her..."Oh,yes,yes I do!"She started to cry"Oh John, the baby it died,it died and I couldn't do anything to stop it.."She was getting hysterical, and was shaking so much he was finding it hard to calm her down,so was was nearly crying himself...**

**"Clara, please calm down" he stroking her head"you are going to get really sick if you carry on like this..touching her stomach" the baby is fine,if you had lost it you would know,darling!There would be some outward sign,he kissed her on the head"shush!"rocking her.**

**He could feel her calming a little and let go of his T-shirt which she had been clinging to for dear life.**

**"It was just a dream,are you going to go back to sleep now?"he tried to ease her back to lie down.**

**"NO..!"She started to hold on to him again.**

**He had never known her like this before.."Clara,I'm not going anywhere,shall we both lie down then?"she nodded her consent,and he lay back with Clara nearly on top of him.**

**It wasn't very comfortable,but he didn't know what else to do,as she wouldn't let go of him!**

**Uncomfortable as he was,he was starting to nod off himself when he heard her say,**

**"You must be fed up, with me ,John...I'm just causing you more problems!"**

**"Stop it Clara..you are "NOT " a problem,I'm here because I want to be,not because I have to,I love you,love Daisy, want us all to be a family with the baby"**

**"What if the baby doesn't make it?"**

**"Clara!...!"**

**"No John,It could happen"**

**He sighed,"If the worst does, happen then we'll face it together...Ok?"**

**"Ok..!"she paused "John.."**

**"Hmm!"**

**"Will you make love to me,?"**

**His eyes shot open "Now!?"**

**"Yes,"**

**He paused"I'm sorry ,Clara..No...I will tomorrow if the Doctor says it's,alright,it is one of the things we need discuss.**

**If we can't make love then we wait..it's less than 8 months,we'll have a long time to do lots of things,especially that..right."**

**"I suppose so,I shouldn't have asked...I'm sorry" she said."I know our relationship shouldn't be all about sex,John,and I know we joke about it lots too, maybe it's the hormones..I feel really "horney" at the moment"she giggled at John's expression."Sorry!"**

**"Yes,well",he stuttered "how about you let me up,I really need the loo, I will come back,then we can cuddle ok?"**

**"Kay," she moved away from him so he could get out of bed.**

**John hurried to the bathroom,oh the relief...wouldn't had been able to hold it any longer...he was getting slightly worried about Clara. Seemed as she was having a panic attack but didn't seem the type,it had to be the hormones,the low blood pressure or both.**

**Something else to discuss with the Doctor tomorrow,or today as it was well after midnight now.**

**...God he wanted sleep...badly! Pulling the chain,he washed his hands and went back into the bedroom. Clara was on her side of the bed,fast asleep,John offered up a prayer of thanks,got into bed and much as he loved her,hoped she stayed that way!**

**SUNDAY AM**

**John opened an eye,it was only 7am.**

**Clara was still sleeping,as it was early he just lay there thinking,with his eyes closed. Doctor was due again,but didn't think it would be till the afternoon.**

**He felt Fingers on his chest,running up and down...**

**"Oh,good morning,and how are we feeling today?"Putting his arm round her.**

**Lay with her head on his chest,Clara said**

**"Better...the room doesn't spin any more"**

**"That's good...wait,have you been up?"**

**"Only to the loo it couldn't wait..you were fast asleep John" she said"Went straight there and back.I'd woke you if I felt dizzy"**

**"Good girl,he said kissing the top of her head.**** His arm round her,feeling very contented at the moment,then he felt her hand on his leg.."No,Clara,what did I say before, not until the doctors been.I mean it.!" He moved her hand **** away...**

**"But,I feel better," she was sulking at him.**

**"I said NO! Clara,can't you do as your told for once?"**

**She pulled away from him,"fine,be like that then turning over away from him in the bed..."evidently you don't love me,John"**

**He sat up in the bed,"it's because I love you,I won't please Clara,I didn't mean to shout at you,I sorry!..I want to as well,but if your blood pressure is still too low,you might faint again"**

**She turned back over to look at him"I feel fine,though!"**

**"Come here !"He said,pulling her into his arms"I'll make a deal with you,if the Doctor says everything is ok,we will have an early night tonight,and you can have your wicked way with, me...Ok?"**

**"Ok," you got a deal,"she sighed,"I'll do as I'm told.H****ave more,energy for tonight that way,so you better look out John Smith!"**

**"Oh ,yes,I can believe it Clara Oswald!"Sex mad,you are" he kissed her and then got out of bed.**

**"Where are you going!,"Clara said"Can I get up as well?"**

**"I'm going to make breakfast,said John, "you,madam are staying there,"Clara pulled a face...Are you going to do as you are told?"Or no deal...coffee,tea,cereal toast,What would you like?"**

**Clara knew when she was beaten,and settled back on the pillows,"cornflakes' toast and tea,please.I'm hungry"**

**John raised an eyebrow at that,he hoped that her wanting to eat was a good sign."Fine,be right back"...Going in to the kitchen he put the kettle on tea for Clara,coffee for himself,two bowls of cornflakes and a plate of toast.**

**Taking the loaded tray back into the bedroom,he was surprised to find Clara still in bed where he had left her.**

**"Your determined to get your sex tonight"he said putting the tray on the table next to the bed,as he handed her the tea**

**She stuck her tongue out at him! She then ate a bowl of cornflakes and two rounds of toast and honey!**

**"Yes,definitely better," said John..."were you sick this morning?"**

**"Some"Clara said"not as bad as yesterday, I hadn't eaten much...Think that's why I'm making up for it today.!**

**When they had finished their breakfast,John got dressed and helped Clara tidy the bed ready for the Doctors visit.**

**He hoped it would be sooner than lately,as it was going to be a long day with Clara stuck in bed,unless the Doctor released her.**

** This constant nagging for sex on Claras part,it was getting him down as well because though part of him wanted too,the other half wouldn't because of Claras health.**

**Leaving her in bed with a pile of magazines he,tidied the flat.**

**He was about to sit down at 1pm,when the Doctor arrived.**

**Hurrying to the door,he got there before she rang the bell.**

**"Dr Jones,could I have a quiet word before you see Clara?"**

**"Of course,John is there anymore problems since yesterday?"She followed him into the kitchen.**

**"I'm not sure,John said"Clara seems better today,but there are somethings I'm concerned about."**

**"Oh...**

**John looked at her,"I know you probably don't know this Doctor,but we have only been together as a couple just over two weeks"**

**"About the length of time that Clara is pregnant?"she said.**

**"Yes,it was if you like,a whirlwind romance..we both fell for each other from day one! So l don't know,any of Claras medical history"**

**Dr Jones said " There is no mention of low or high blood pressure in her notes from the last time with Daisy.**

**This could have just been**** a one off, we'll have to see?"**

**Dr Jones continued,"is there anything you want to ask me John?"**

**"He told her about the night before, about the nightmare,the panic attacks,especially about the wanting sex.**

**Going red as,he was telling her about Clara,wanted it all the time.**

**"Is that usual?I don't mind,I quite like it myself" he said rubbing the back of his neck,but I worry about her being pregnant and her blood pressure"**

**She smiled at this,**

**"It's,not unusual to want sex more during pregnancy,so go for it..if she feels ill stop. What happen last night could have been a mix of the blood pressure and hormones.**

**We'll monitor Clara ,this might have just been a one,****off,her reaction to getting pregnant****.But there are things she can do lie down if she feels dizzy,drink lots,of water. No medication I'm afraid."Well if that's,all,shall we go into her now?"**

**"Right.."the Doctor followed him to the bedroom.****Clara sat up in bed the first thing she said was**

**" When can I get up! You don't care.. about me John, I'm going round the bend here,you carry on with your life forget about me...I'm only the one having your baby"**

**John flinched and looked embarrassed,Doctor Jones looking at him saying"mood swings,you are,going to get lots,of them as well!**

**"Hello ,Clara how are,you today?"**

**"Better,but he won't let me get up!"She sulked,pointing at John.**

**"Well,let's take your blood pressure if it's back to normal,you can,ok"**

**Taking the cuff putting it on Claras arm,she said "now that's,back to normal 120/80 that's good,you can get up."**

**"Thank God for that!"John said.**

**"Take it easy,rest when your tired,try to eat,drink plenty Doctor Jones continued" you can get one of these cuffs from the chemist so you can test and keep your eye on it,but if your worried about anything ring the surgery,I'll see you in a week if you ring to make an appointment"**

**"What about my job",said Clara,"can,I go back tomorrow"?**

**"No way!"John said arms folded."Definitely not"got another scowl from Clara.**

**"This,week off Clara,and then we will see about it when you come to see me next week ok? I'll see you both then"**

**"I will see you out,Doctor" he said.**

**"Thanks,bye Clara"**

**"Bye"**

**John saw the doctor out,then went back into Clara.**

**"I wanted to go to work tomorrow!" She sulked at him"**

**"Clara...he warned"you'll do as you are,told, your wrong..I do care,about you,so this is me putting my foot down."**

**She looked contrite and mouthed "sorry"**

**He got on the bed with her,putting his arms round her.**

**"Clara,I love you,so much,but you have got too stop fighting me,especially over this"he touched her stomach."Now why don't you have a shower, and I will ring Aunt Mary and your Dad let them know what the Doctor said."Then we'll have a walk to that Cafe on he front for a late lunch,right?"**

**"Ok,tell Daisy I love her and will ring her this evening"**

**He kissed her on the cheek and as she headed off to the bathroom,he went to phone...**

**A/N**

**This chapter was getting too long,so will continue more in the next,and there will be a shock for John.**

**Please REVIEW and I will UPDATE SOON.**

**Thanks for Reading...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 25**

**Sunday pm**

**By 3pm,they were ready to leave the flat.**

**John had decided on a late lunch at a little cafe that was on the sea front.**

**It was just along from the gift shop, both of them had been two or three times already in the time they had been together.**

**Holding Claras hand,he thought that she was looking a lot better in fact she now had a glow about her.**

**He had read it somewhere,that pregnancy did this for some women.**

**"What!"She said sensing he was looking at her.**

**"Just thinking how lovely you are" he replied.**

**"Leaning over to kiss him she whispered in his,ear"How about we go behind the shelter on the prom...you can have me right now!"**

**John went bright red saying"What and get done for indecent exposure..."She giggled at him and he knew,she had been having him on.**

**"Oh John you are,so easy to wind up..anyway I'm hungry...Come on..feed me!" She said pulling him towards the cafe.**

**Entering they were met by Tony the owner,"John",he said" and the lovely Clara!"Your very late,today,but never to late for my food!showing them to a table near the window he left them to decide what they wanted to eat.**

**This was the only eating place in Tadchester,apart from the main restaurant that they recommended for the Guests at their hotel.**

**It catered mainly for hoilday maker and the odd person living here who wanted home cooked food.**

**They both decided on the Shepherds pie which they'd had before and was always very tasty,followed by Apple pie and custard.**

**As**** they waited for their order,Clara asked how Daisy was,and what her Dad had said.**

**"Daisys fine, having a good time,which she will tell you about later. your Dad is glad that you are feeling better,remembers the morning sickness from last time" John replied**

**"Yes,think it made him angry every time he saw me because I hadn't had a abortion."**

**Clara was making circles on the table cloth with her finger." I moved out when I was two months pregnant in to a bedsit."**

**John realising that this was a good excuse to find out more,about Claras life before she met him... she had never volunteered this much before.**

**"Where was that?"**

**"Kensington...grotty it was too,but it was all mine...I didn't work for a few months after Daisy was born,not because I didn't want to,couldn't afford to pay for the child care."She carried on talking as though not there. Dad had been in touch,he knew,where I was,cause I'd let him know when Daisy was born,said I could come home,but...there were conditions"**

**"Oh,"said John guessing what they were,"you had to give up Daisy and never talk of her again,right?"**

**"Exactly,but there was no way I was doing that and told him so..that was the last I'd heard from him until you took me to see him the other day"**

**John thought even though Clara had forgiven her Dad,it was going to take time to build bridges for the seven year absence...maybe Daisy would help in that respect and also the new baby.**

**The food arrive then,and he took her hand "Clara,will you tell me more later,how you got to my Aunts hotel from there?I'd like to hear,find out about your life"**

**She smiled at him"yes I'd like that...I love you!"**

**"Lets eat this before it gets cold,then,ok"John continued.**

**Clara made short work of her meal,and also the apple pie that followed.**

**She also ate,half of John's,though he didn't mind,as he really only wanted a coffee Clara had water.**

**"Don't think I could eat another thing" she said"I'm going to be the size of a house by the time this baby's born."**

**"Really,"said John in amusement,glad that she was thinking more positive about the baby now."look forward to seeing that" **

**"Oi" Clara said" you wait,John Smith,I will get you later for that...just can't move for the moment!**

**Tony came to see if everything was,ok,John said **

**"Great as always Tony,could we have the bill please**

**Clara,thought she could walk as far as the Prom.**

**It was lovely day and they could sit on one of the benches there and talk..**

**Saying goodbye to Tony,they went out and across the road to the prom,there were Six benches spread out with shelters behind them,so that on windy days,who ever sat in them was sheltered from the weather.**

**There was no need for that today,as the weather was lovely,but John wanted Clara to sit down,she had had enough exercise for now. He wanted to hear more about her life story.**

**He sat down in the first shelter pulling Clara with him.**

**"Oi..we have to go behind not in,"She said**

**"Clara",he whispered in her ear"If you don't behave we won't even do it tonight,stop winding me up!"He kissed her long and deep"will that do for now?"**

**When she came up for breath..."Oh yes!"snuggling up to him in the shelter she felt very contented.**

**"Clara,tell me some more about how you got from London to my Aunts,hotel?"**

**"Well,I was looking for work,but couldn't find anything because I would have to put Daisy into nursery which would have cost more than what ever job I was doing.**

**We were managing,though surviving on benefits is not fun,I hated it...but I had no choice..."She looked at John tearfully.**

**"I know," he said putting a hand to her cheek.**

**"Well,one day,I was out shopping in the market,when I met Rose or rather I fell over her..nearly"John raised his eye brows at that.**

**"You fell over her?"**

**"Hmm,"Clara said"I had Daisy in her pushchair walking through the market and Rose was under one of the stalls with her legs sticking out,l didn't see her and went flying on my backside,luckily the pushchair went the other way,so Daisy was,fine."**

**"What was she doing under the stall anyway?"John said.**

**"She had pulled her wedding ring off with her glove when she went to pay for her shopping,it went ping under the stall."**

**John smiled.**

**Clara,said"it wasn't funny,she was a widow,and it was all she had left from her husband.**

** There we both were on our hands,and knees searching among the rubbish,but we found it.**

**Long story short,she owned a bookshop in Kensington High Street and offered me a job,it was only part-time,but it helped".**

**"What about Daisy?"**

**"That was the best thing"she said I was,able to take her with me,luckily she was a good baby,and Rose adored her so would keep an eye on her if I was busy"**

**"How long were you there for?"John asked her.**

**"About six months,only until Daisy was a year old."Clara,replied"it was Rose that saw the advert your Aunt put in "The Lady" magazine for a receptionist,I applied for it and got it.**

**There was another girl who was Head Receptionist she left,three years ago your Aunt promoted me..She must have liked me,she never minded me bringing Daisy in when she wasn't at school."**

**John kissed her again..."you are very easy to like,so is Daisy"**

**Clara smiled back at him"She was always talking about you,John"**

**"Oh"**

**"Yes,she is very proud of her Nephew the solicitor,who took after her,she was very upset when your marriage broke down"**

**"Till she met Sue,then I think she wondered what the hell I was on when I married her."He rubbed the back of his neck"I often wondered myself,then I met you,my soul mate!"**

**Clara smiled at that"I liked you soon as I met you,but thought you hated me"**

**"I didn't hate you,I was frightened to get hurt again,though I think if Daisy hadn't come to the hotel that day..."**

**"I think we would have found another way, your Aunt would have pushed us in the right direction"She shivered and John put his arms around her.**

**"Are you cold,?the suns gone now I think we should head back,don't want you catching cold,especially not now"**

**"Yes,time to go,it's nearly Five,and I want to ring Daisy and my Dad."**

**John took her hand,then put his arm round her.**

**"I'm not going to fall over" she laughted.**

**He pouted at her,"I like looking after you"**

**It only took them ten minutes to walk back to the flat.**

**As John opened the door,the phone was ringing. It might be his Aunt as he said he would ring her about now.**

**Picking up the receiver he said**

**"Hello"**

**"John,is that you ,mate...Where have you been,I've tried to get you all afternoon,don't you answer your mobile"It was Rory.**

**"Rory?Thought I was ringing you tomorrow when I got the papers."**

** "Haven't used my mobile since I came here,not even sure if it's charged...What's the problem?he pulled up suddenly..."is,Amy ok?"**

**"She's fine,but I think you will have to sit down...it's Sue"**

**"Oh what does she want now?"John said "thought everything was settled!**

**"No,its not that...Are you sitting down?"**

**"Oh for GOD SAKE! RORY...just tell me!"Clara was stood next to him in the hall listening.**

**"She's been in a car crash...she's dead John...!**

**A/N**

**Said it would be a big shock for John,didn't I ?**

**So what next for them now?PLEASE read and I will post the next Chapter soon.**

** THANK YOU.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 26**

**John was staring at the phone in his hand.**

**All Clara could hear was ****Rorys**** voice on the other end...**

**"John,John...are you there,talk to me!"**

**Clara touched John's face,he appeared to be in some sort of daze.**

**"John,what is it?tell me, Please"**

**Suddenly he shook himself and seemed to come out of it. Staring at Clara,said "Sues dead !"he put the receiver back to his ear,**

**"Sorry...Rory,dropped the phone."**

**"What happened?"**

**"She crashed into a wall,near your flat in Chelsea. John,it was your car..it's a right off! The police think she was well over the limit".**

**"I don't give a fuck about the car! I don't understand why she would drink and then get behind the wheel...that wasn't sue!"**

**He was holding Claras hand with his other one.**

**"The thing is,"Rory continued"your her next of kin,your still ****married."**

**"She had no family only you,can you come down?I told the police you would go tomorrow and identify her."**

**"They wanted to come and get you,but I told them you were in the middle of a messy divorce,and I would tell you"**

**"I'll borrow my Aunts car,come down tonight,can you..." He started to say,but he was cut off by Clara,taking the phone from him.**

**"Rory,it's Clara,we'll both come down,is that ok?"**

**"Course,"he returned back " he shouldn't be on his own.**

**"We will put you up,no problem,what about Daisy,maybe you should leave her with John's,Aunt ?"**

**"Its ok,she's staying with her Grandfather at the moment,long story,we'll explain when we get to you in a few hours...bye!" She hung up the phone.**

**She looked at John and held her arms out to him,he promptly burst into tears as she held him.**

**"Sues dead" was all he said. Pulling away from her,wiping his face with his hand.**

**"I know" she replied,leading the way into the lounge."you were together two years,you must have felt something for her?"**

**Sitting on the sofa,next to her John suddenly said,**

**"Should I care though?"he turned to look at her"She put me through hell,especially these last few months...but I didn't want this to happen!"**

**He paused then,"Maybe,it's punishment,for being happy"**

**"What!..."Clara started to say,not believing what she was hearing.**

**"Since my parents died things happen, but not nice,things not for me..."He was hugging himself and rocking.**

**Clara decided enough was enough,turning she slapped him across the face!**

**"JOHN SMITH...Don't you dare say that...What about me!...Daisy!"she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach THIS!"**

**"Are you going to get like this every time something goes wrong...doesn't go your way! After everything you said to me this afternoon...because,because." She was getting tearful now,"we are not going to make it!"**

**Running from the room he heard the bedroom door slam.**

**"Clara!" his face was stinging from the slap,but it had brought him to his senses..."God,why did he say that!didn't mean to say that!He was getting over it,he was...he was! and now he had upset Clara again!"Clara..."He shot off the sofa and into the hall,pausing,he could hear her sobbing through the bedroom door.**

**Going into the bedroom,Clara was lay on the bed with her back to the door,she had heard him come in.**

**Without turning round said,**

**"What,do you want John?,Cause I don't know anymore!"**

**As she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand,John sat on the bed next too her and handed her his hankie**

**"Its clean...Clara I do want you,Daisy,and the baby.I'm sorry for what I said in there...Don't even know why I said it.**

**Things are better.I have no excuse,please forgive me?"He took her hand."I meant everything I said to you this,afternoon,l love you."**

**Clara touched his face where there were the imprints of her fingers in the red mark on his cheek.**

**"Did I do that,I'm sorry"**

**"No,I deserved it!" He kissed her fingers.**

**"John,we have to get ready to go to Rory and Amy's...you will have to ring your Aunt and tell her what's,happened,I'll ring my Dad,it might be as well he took Daisy."She went to get off the bed.."When this is over,John...we still have lots to talk about.!"**

**" I know, and we will I promise.I'll just go and ring my Aunt,ok?"**

**By 7pm,they were in John's Aunts car on the way to London.**

**He had spoken to her when he had gone to pick up the car.**

**As he left to return to Clara,she hugged him and wondered how much more he could take,what else could happen?**

**"Ring,me tomorrow,John,let me know what's happening?Love to Amy and Rory"**

**"Ok"he waved as he pulled away.**

**Clara had spoken to her Dad,telling him what had happened as well..Daisy told her that she was having a lovely time with Grandad,he had lots,of trips planned to different places,in London,**

**"We're going on the "Millennium wheel mummy and the science museum!I've read all your books and played with your dolls,house"Clara,smiled at that.**

**"That's,lovely sweetie,there yours now to play with."**

**John and me will be in London visiting his friends. Be a good girl for Grandad and I will see you soon,put Grandad back on,I love you and John loves you..."**

**"Bye,mummy,glad your feeling better"her Dad came back on the line.**

**"Clara,are you sure your well enough to cope with this?"**

**"Dad,I feel fine now,John needs me,if I don't go,I will just fret about him. Don't tell Daisy why we are going,she thinks we are visiting Amy and Rory for a few days...but not why."**

**"You may have to keep her longer than this week,would you mind? John will have to sort out the funeral"**

**"She had no family?" He said.**

**"No only,John and as their still married,he's her next of kin"she heard John's key in the door,then."must go Dad,he's back,love you,ring you in couple of days, let you know what's happening. bye..."**

**"Bye,love,look after each other"**

**At 8pm they were nearly there,Amy and Rory lived not far from Johns flat in Chelsea.**

**Pulling up outside a white bricked house,he got their bags from the boot.**

**Ringing the door bell there was a thunder of feet on the hallfloor.**

**The door was flung open and a red headed blur jumped on John.**

**"Oh,your here...it's so good to see you..ragetty man!"**

**"Ouf..Amelia Pond,you still weigh a ton..get down!"Rory came up behind them,"Hi,Rory,permission to kiss your wife?"**

**"Permission,granted!"**

**John kissed Amy and hugged her,"it's so good too see you too "Pond"slipping into her old nickname as well.**

**Hello,John mate"he shook his hand,hugged him too." Hello again,Clara,would you like to come in,if my wife would stop hugging my best friend,for a minute,we could go into the lounge."**

**Clara looked highly amused by the three friends that were in front of her,but at the same time thought it was just what John needed to help with with what was to lie ahead in the next few days.**

**"Hello again Rory,it's nice to see you," She looked at Amy saying "Amelia? thought it was,Amy?"**

**"It is,she said,only he calls me Amelia when he wants to be serious..."pointing to John.**

**" I Like Ameila Pond,very fairy tale,John said.**

**Amy pulled a face at him,"See"**

**Rory grinned,"Do you think you two could continue this argument in the lounge? Then Clara can sit and watch it in comfort!"He took one of the bags from John."just leave them there we'll show you where you will be sleeping later when we've had supper"**

**"You must be hungry,"Amy said"when did you last eat?"**

**"About 3 o clock"said John,we were out having a meal,when you were trying to get hold of me..."He looked at the pair in front of him,suddenly putting his arms round both of them,"oh,it's so good too see you both!"He started to tear up ...he pulled away from them..."Ssorry,I need the loo!"He stuttered as he wiped his eyes with his hand and went to go from the room.**

**"Well,you know where,the cloakroom is" said Amy. **

**John left the room,Amy,looked at Clara saying.."He's not ok is he?"**

**"No,"Clara replied she looked at Rory,"lots of things have happened since you spoke to him a couple of days,ago even before ...Sue."**

**Rory noticed that Clara had gone very pale..."Clara are you alright?"she started to sway and he came forward to caught her.**

**Helping her down on the sofa he said "Amy,get her some water..." Clara was just starting to come to again,as she had not passed out completely.**

**Amy came back in with a glass of water"Here,Clara,sip it slowly",she said"your not ok either are you?"**

**"No,said Clara,"I'm pregnant!"**

**"John's?"Amy said**

**"Of course it "bloody"is",said Clara"I'm only just two weeks gone...What with Daisy having the chicken pox,then we only found out that I was pregnant a couple of days ago when I collapsed with low blood pressure,I've been fine today but,John got upset,which is understandable in the circumstances"she looked at the door then back at the couple."could I ask you both something?"They nodded.**

**Clara,continued"you both know how he lost his parents?"**

**Amy said" the car crash,yes, we've known John since he was four."**

**Rory said "know that he played up his Aunt until he settled down when he came to live with us in Leadworth."**

**"He,told me most of this,but do you know when anything goes wrong in his life,he blames himself saying it's his fault because he had a tantrum in the car,at four,now he's,being paid back for it!"**

**Amy put her arm round Clara who was now starting to get tearful saying"what can I do...Don't want to lose him..I love him."**

**Amy turned to Rory,nodding to the door."could you see what's keeping him,take the bags,up,Clara and me will get some sandwiches,and drinks ready for when you come down" Rory took the hint knowing that his wife wanted a quiet word with Clara.**

**Taking her into the kitchen,Amy put the kettle on"There are sandwiches and cakes ready on that table there under the tea towels just got to make the drinks".**

**"Rory wants a coffee,John as well,there's tea or juice if you would like?"**

**"Orange will be fine for me...Amy I'm sorry to drop this all on you both,"**

**Amy stopped what she was doing,and went to put both arms round her."Clara,he's our friend too, we're glad he has you..Even though I shouldn't say it,I wish he had never met that bitch Sue...we never liked her,but we thought because he had chosen her she was the one he wanted,we would get to like and know her...She shit on him,but he was blind to her faults..until a couple of weeks ago."**

**"Wish you two had found each other first...Clara no matter what happens,please stay with him,he needs you."**

**"We will help you..Do you think he might need to talk to someone?"**

**"Amy,I'm wondering that myself,I'm so worried that with having to sort all this out with Sue,he is going to crack up and I will lose him!"**

**Amy took a deep breath,"we will sort it,the three of us,together,if we have too,right?Now shall we take these in on that trolley there,see if the boys have come back down.?"**

**"Thank you,Amy,I don't feel alone now"she hugged her.**

**Rory couldn't find John in the downstairs cloakroom,so going upstairs found him not in the bathroom there either,but in the bedroom that he and Clara where going to sleep in.**

**His eyes looked red as though he had cried..a lot.**

**"There you are thought you were up here,as one of your bags was missing from the hall,"bloody hell",John what have you got in here,a pile of bricks!"Rory joked to him,lifting it on the bed.**

**"Its Claras,not mine...Think she's brought every thing with her"**

**Rory continued,"the girls were wondering where you had got to,their getting on well,think Amy really likes her"John had sat on the bed,so Rory sat down as well. **

**" Good... Claras pregnant" John said**

**"Yes,she told us, nearly passed out just now though"**

**"What!"John started off the bed...but Rory pulled him back.**

**"She's,fine,it was just for a minute,time you both had something to eat and some sleep".**

**Sorry,John,but you look like shit"!**

**"Oh,thanks,Rory,I can trust you to cheer me up!"He said sarcastically... "There is lots to sort out...need to find out happened with Sue"**

**"Tomorrow,I can't tell you anymore than I told you on the phone,I'll take you to the police station tomorrow and then the morgue at 11."**

**"Oh,but !" John started.**

**"Stop it,John. Rory started"you're upsetting Clara,you know that don't you?"**

**John had the grace to look guilty...**

**"I know you John Smith,now you are going to get off that bed come downstairs with me,have something to eat and then get some sleep,right!"**

**"Ok,I'll just wash my face,really do need the loo,now!"**

**Rory waited while he used the bathroom,as he came out said.**

**"John,you know you can always depend on Amy and me for anything,you've finally got the right one with Clara. The baby and Daisy are the icing on the cake,right?Please the three of us will get you through this,so don't blow it,right!"**

**John looked slightly affronted at him but didn't comment and followed him back downstairs.**

**In the lounge,Clara,was sat in a chair eating a sandwich and had a glass of juice in front of was nearly asleep when John and Rory came back into the room.**

**She started when John came over too her and kissed her.**

**"Hello,sweetheart,did you nearly pass out again?" He said sternly.**

**"I'm fine,we'll go to bed soon.,John,please Will you eat something"?she pleaded with him.**

**John wasn't really hungry,but didn't want to upset Clara,so knew he would have to force something down.**

**"I'm going to have some of these sandwiches and then I'm ready for bed as well,did Amy make them?"**

**"Yes,I did,"Amy said"what's wrong with them?" **

**"Just wondering,what's in them,"he said peeking under the bread.**

**"Its ham!"She said standing glaring at him with hands on hips "what do you think it is ragetty man"? Clara giggled.**

**"Rory do you want to help me make some fresh coffee,anyone would think I was trying to poison him"They both walked to the kitchen.**

**"How is he?" Amy asked"did you manage to have a talk with him?" **

**"Amy,I think he is heading for a breakdown,and he needs to speak to someone"**

**"So do I ,"she said,so does Clara...we will just have to hope that he holds it together for the next few days,through the funeral,then we'll try and get him to talk to someone.I know how obstinate he can be...God,I wish he had never met that "BITCH!**

**"AMY!"**

**"If he had just met Clara sooner,he might have got over this trauma,She is good for him,Rory,I like her"**

**"I do too" he said hugging her.**

**Taking the coffee back in,they were not surprised to find Clara fast asleep her head on John's lap.**

**"I'll take her up when I've drunk this" he said ****taking**** the cup of coffee from Amy "thanks".**

**After he had drunk it...John then stood and picked up Clara from the sofa.**

**"Will see you both in the morning,thanks for what you are both doing,Sorry we're so tired it has been a long few days."**

**Amy stood,kissed him on the head and then opened the door for him.**

**"Can you manage?"**

**When he nodded she touched him on the cheek saying**

**"And stop apologising,we'll see you in the morning ragetty man...love you" she whispered as she shut the door behind them.**

**"God, let him be ok," as she started to weep in Rorys arms..**

**A/N**

**Will find out in the next chapter what happened to Sue .**

**Will John get through this,or will he have a breakdown.**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Please read and REVIEW.**

**Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 27**

**John woke and looked at the time...7am,it was not quite light. **

**Clara was still sleeping,she had been so tired last night,that she hadn't even woken up when he had undressed her and put her too bed.**

**At the moment,he was a man with a plan,knowing that all three of them were worried about him,he needed to find answers.**

**Rory would take him to the police station later,but he did still have the key to his flat and it was just round the corner from Rory and Amy's.**

**Making up his mind,he got up quietly and got dressed.**

**Clara muttered something in her sleep and turned over,he held his,breath but she didn't move again...heading for the bedroom door,he went out on to the landing and shut the door.**

**The house was quiet Rory and Amy would still be asleep,he hoped,as he knew Amy at least would try to stop him.**

**Going out the front door,he walked quickly down the road and round the corner to his flat. Taking his key out of his jacket pocket,he let himself in.**

**Not sure what,if anything he was looking for he went into the living room.**

**It looked tidy,which was unusual for Sue,as he was always cleaning up after her when they lived together.**

**The bedroom was as well.**

**He held his breath,the last time he had been in here was three weeks,ago when he had found her in bed with Jack!He hit him! had a blazing row,with Sue, then fled to his Aunt's.**

**Back in living room,he sat on the sofa and thought,if he didn't know any better,didn't think that she had been here in the last week at all.**

**They employed a cleaner,once a week,because he worked at Masters and more often than not Sue was away on model jobs,well,up until last week.**

**Even with a cleaner it was too tidy.**

**And as for the car,they both had keys for it,checking the garage in the mews downstairs,Sues car was still there but John's Sports car was missing which he expected it to be,as Rory had said it was his she had crashed and a write off...he had also seen the wall collapsed at the end of the mews,was that where she had crashed?**

**Going back upstairs to the flat,he found Rory in the kitchen.**

**"John,there you are!"He said "we were worried"**

**"Why?"I'm not a child Rory...needed to come here find out somethings,have the police been here after the accident?"**

**"No,because they didn't know you lived here until I told them and you were away,that's,why I'm taking you to the police station before we go and identify Sue"**

**Rory looked at John's face,it had gone chalk white at the mention of it,and though he seemed calm at the moment,wondered if he would break when the time came for that.**

**"Mate,shall we go back and have some breakfast?it's nearly 8,"Rory said"Clara will be waiting,she woke up and wondered where you were.**

**Amy thought you would come here."**

**"Might as well,"he said,"The sooner I sell this place the better...it is still mine isn't it?" looking at Rory.**

**"Yes,nothing had been signed over,it was due this week,in fact I will have to inform Sues solicitor of her death,and if she didn't leave a Will, it would go to you anyway so you would have got it back. Don't think it will be much what she left.**

**You both had life insurance?"**

**"Yes"**

**You don't want to do it up for you and Clara?"**

**John turned round quickly to Rory,**

**"NO,I want Clara to have nothing to do with this,I want it sold RIGHT! Everything in it furniture,fixtures as well,not interested."He said in temper as he walked to the door"Are we going?!"**

**"Ok,ok,Rory said "Calm down,John,you don't want Clara to see you in this mood,right?she is a bit queasy this morning again"**

**John's head shot up"is she alright?"**

**"Just morning sickness,she gets,it bad she was telling us."Amy was looking after her when I left,though your in her bad books as well..."**

**"She had it bad with Daisy the morning sickness but knowing "pond" that's my fault as well!"**

**They locked up the flat and walked back to the house.**

**Amy was in the kitchen when they went in,she folded her arms.**

**"Oh,good you found him then,"She said sarcastically.**

**"Don't START Amelia!"John rounded on her"where else would I go!?Where's Clara?"**

**"Sleeping,she started to throw up an hour ago,and it took it out of her!She was upset not because you were not here,but she didn't know where you had gone...that's why I'm mad John..not because you snuck out!"**

**"I needed to find out something" he said crossly but he had the grace to look guilty.**

**"What was so important that you needed to find out at that time of the morning?"said Rory"I would have taken you there"**

**John pulled his fingers through his hair,**

"**I** **don't need taking,anywhere,I'm not five,need my hand holding!"he started to walk up and down in the kitchen getting agitated. They both looking worried at him.**

**He sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands"I'm alright,alright..."**

**"John,"said Rory"don't take this the wrong way,but do you want us to call the Doctor?"perhaps you need something to get you through this?"**

**"No,no,drugs,that will make me not think clearly"he smiled at them both"I'm fine now sorry I worried you,think I go and see Clara and have a shower before we go to see the police.**

**He got up from the chair and hugged Amy.**

**"Sorry pond!"**

**Amy hugged him back"Ok raggedy man,but please talk to us if you need anything,right?Don't bottle things up"**

**"Ok" he left the room.**

**Rory looked at her,**

**"What do you make of that ?" She said to him.**

**"Not sure, we can't force him to see a Doctor, seems alright at times,and then seems,to flip,he as to decide for himself,what he wants.**

**John came back into the bedroom in his robe after his shower.**

**Toweling his hair dry he noticed Clara was awake and watching him.**

**"Hello,"he said sheepish**

**"John,where did you go?I was worried"**

**"You're cross with me?" **

**"I was,but now I'm not if that makes,any sense"she said to him."Amy told me you went to your flat,did you not want me to come with you?"**

**John had the grace to look guilty.**

**"It wasn't that,Clara"..he said**

**"That part of my life was over,and even I wouldn't have seen the flat again,if Sue hadn't died."He took a breath..." I went to see if there were any clues as to why she crashed my car into the wall outside it"**

**"And was there?"**

**"Didn't really find anything "John continued"It looked too tidy for even Sue"I wouldn't care what she got up,to with her dying,and crashing my car into that wall,I need to know why"**

**"Perhaps you'll find out something when you go to the police with Rory later?."**

**"Maybe" he sat on the bed next to her"Clara,I'm not trying to shut you out,I just want everything to be normal,me not getting upset over my parents..not upsetting you."He was sat with his head in his hands,he was shaking and going"I'm alright...alright!"**

**"John,are you ok"?she put her arms round him,please let me get Rory?...you're ill ,it must be the shock of what happened with Sue.."**

**"No!...I'm fine," he pulled away from her "I've already had this conversation with Rory and Amy,they want me to see a Doctor,get,tablets...no way,I can cope,just need to find out what happened with Sue then we can get on with our lives"**

**He got dressed,saying**

**"Do you need anything,sweetheart?breakfast or a drink or something?"**

**"No thanks,I will get up soon,and have something then,still feel a little sick,but it will pass."**

**He kissed her and said"**

**"I'm sorry we haven't had a cuddle yet,What with everything" he trailed off...**

**"I know "she said touching his,face,"don't worry we've got plenty of time,go and have some breakfast before you go with Rory..I love you"she kissed him.**

**As he went to the door she said**

**"John,changed my mind,I will have some dry toast,and tea,but let Amy bring it up,because I want you to eat something before you go out ok?"**

**"I can do it " he said puzzled,"why Amy?"**

**"Just girl talk,she's excited about the baby,we were talking about it then I started to throw up"she said lightly..." we can finish our conversation"**

**"Oh,right,I'll get her,see you later"He went downstairs thinking Clara wanted the company while he was going out.**

**Clara hated lying to him,but she needed to see Amy before Rory took him to the police wanted to let them know he had got slightly upset it seemed as though something had happened with them too,from what John just let slip.**

**Amy came into the room with a tray of tea and toast.**

**"I'm excited about the baby,apparently"she said putting the tray on the bedside table."or to quote raggedy man.."go and finish your baby talk with Clara now she's finished throwing up"**

**"Sorry,Amy,but I didn't know how to get you up here with out to much suspicion from John.**

**There not going yet are they?I really need to speak to Rory as well"**

**"No ,in about half an hour"she returned"is everything ok?"Clara shook her head..."I'll get Rory up here." She went to the top of the stairs and shouted.**

**Rory was just enjoying his second piece of toast,and John was trying to eat his first though he didn't really want it,but he had promised Clara he would eat something.**

**An irate voice floated down the stairs.**

**"Oi,stupid face..it was your turn to make the bed..get up here now,you don't get out of it because you had to go looking for him!"**

**John looked at him trying to keep a straight face and mouthed "sorry mate"**

**Resigned,Rory,walked upstairs to where Amy was waiting for him.**

**"Hang on,it was my turn yesterday!"He said realising.**

**"Shussh!"Amy said dragging him into the guest bedroom."Clara wants a word with us"**

**"Why the cloak and dagger stuff?"Rory said.**

**"Because she worried about raggedy man aren't you?"Amy looked at Clara.**

**"Yes,"she replied,"he was telling me about going to the flat earlier ,when he was telling me about Sue,his parents,and wanting things,to go back to normal."She looked at them both."He started to shake,holding his head saying "I'm alright,I'm alright."I wanted to get you Rory he wouldn't let me,then seemed to snap out of it.**

**He's not well is he?"**

**Rory looked at Amy," did the same with us downstairs when I brought him back from the flat.,we suggested a,Doctor he insisted he was fine," he looked at both women."we can't make him see a Doctor,he's a grown man.!"**

**Amy looked at him,"What if he collapses while your identifying her?"**

**"I hope it doesn't come to that,but if it does then the three of us will have to try and persuaded him then,right?" He touched Claras hand." Don't worry,I will look after him."**

**She gave him a weak smile,"I know you will"**

**A voice then shouted upstairs,**

**"Oi pond,I know why you wanted him upstairs..make the bed my foot..put him down,its time to go Rory!"**

**"I'm SO... going to kill him!" Amy said as Rory and Clara grinned at her.**

**Clara put on her dressing gown,then the three of them went downstairs.**

**John grinned at Clara,**

**"Hello,are you feeling better?"she put her arms round him.**

**"Yes,think I am,but will be even better when today's over and your back here with me"she kissed him"please look after yourself ,John"with her arms round his neck whispered "Try not to get upset,ok!"**

**John nodded at her and then said,to Rory,"let's go and get this sorted"Amy said**

**"Go on and then,and I'll give,Clara some breakfast,you must be hungry you hadly ate anything last night."John pushed Clara towards Amy.**

**"Go on then,the sooner we're gone,sooner you get me back".**

**Rory took him out to his car,**

**"Right police station first,then the hospital."**

**"Will we have to go to the funeral home today?" **

**John asked him.**

**"We might have to go tomorrow,you can tell the hospital which one you want to release her too though"**

**Rory pulled away from the curb.**

**John was,quiet on the journey to the police station which took about twenty minutes.**

**Getting there just before 11,Rory parked up the car and got out.**

**John just sat there,he didn't seem to realise they were there.**

**"John,we're here" He said.**

**"What!...Oh yes," getting out as Rory locked the car,he followed him up the police station steps into to the reception.**

**The police sergeant on duty said**

**" Can,I help up you both?"**

**"Yes,I'm Rory Williams,this is John Smith,we'd like to see Detective Constable Campbell please,he should be expecting us"**

**"Right,"said the officer,"if you will come this way and wait in his office,I will tell him your here."He showed them into a room to the side of the reception and went away again.**

**John sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk,Rory said to him,and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Ok,John?"**

**"Fine"**

**The door opened,and a dark haired man about 30 walked in.**

**"Mr Williams,nice to see you again,or maybe not in the,circumstances."He turned to John,"Mr Smith,your a very hard man to track down"**

**"Oh"John said,sarcastically"didn't realise I was missing!"**

**"John..." said Rory warningly"Sorry!"to the Detective."**

**"My condolences,about your wife,he said.**

**"Have you found out anything about what happened"Rory asked the officer?**

**"We have a Mr Jack Harkness in custody "he said.**

**"WHAT!"said John looking up at Rory and the the officer."WHY!"I don't understand"**

**"Mr Smith,I understand you were estranged from your wife,under going a divorce"?**

**" Yes,but what as that to do with anything"**

**"Did you know your wife was taking drugs,provided by Mr Harkness?Did he also supply you."**

**"WHAT,NO HE BLOODY DIDN'T ! said John,"standing up so quickly that the chair he had been sitting on fell backwards,and he nearly went flying with it.**

**"Just what am I being accused of here?"He looked at Rory,who was open mouthed at first then said to the officer.**

**"Now just a minute,John had no idea about this and if you want a blood test,he will provide one"he looked to John for conformation of this"**

**John nodded"too right..."**

**The officer smiled,and said,**

**" There will be no need for that,Mr Smith we have had Mr Harkness in our sights for sometime now and we know you weren't involved,your reaction also proves that!.**

**Your wife is another matter,she was high on drink and drugs,which is why she crashed your car.I'm very sorry for your loss,and we will be taking no action against you of course"**

**"So he can go then,"said Rory,"he still as too go and identify his wife "**

**"Of course,won't keep you any longer,"he shook Rorys hand,but John just stared at him.**

**Rory took John's arm, and steered him out of the office.**

**As they got into the car,John exploded.**

**"WHAT,the FUCK ...I COULD KILL JACK FOR THIS...!"**

**"John,calm down please,Your going to have a breakdown! Rory said to him."We,have to go, sort out about Sue now"**

**He had tears in his eyes,"she was a druggie Rory,and I never knew...How thick and stupid am I?**

**Rory put his arms round him,and heard him say,**

**I did love,her,in the beginning,but think l never really knew her"he pulled away from Rory and wiped his eyes.**

**Rory looked at him and said,**

**"You have Clara,You know what you want with her?"**

**"Oh,yes,she is my soul mate.."**

**"Then you'll be ok,Shall we go and finish this?**

**Taking a deep breath,he said"Right!"**

**Pulling out of the car park,Rory drove him to the hospital where they sorted out the formalities.**

** He went in with John,as he didn't want to go in alone.**

**He also arranged to have Sue moved to the Crossroads Funeral Home ****the next day.**

**They both could tell it was her,apart from a few bruises."you would have thought she was asleep"John told him on the way home.**

**It was about 3pm when they arrived back at Rory and Amys.**

**Amy and Clara were in the lounge,Amy dashed up from where she was sitting and said to him,**

**"How did it go,?What happened?**

**"So many,questions,Pond!..He looked at Rory **

**"will you tell them what...was as far as he got before dropping in a dead faint to the floor.**

**"JOHN!"Clara cried out.**

**"Fuck,"John...**

**"Raggedy man!"**

**A/N**

**Poor JOHN,think that everything is caughing up with him.**

** still as to get through the funeral. There is also Claras pregnancy to cope with.**

**HOPE things will get better for them soon.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 28**

**John came back to consciousness on his bed.**

**Clara was looking at him with tears in her eyes.**

**He sat up and the room tilted.**

**"Careful!"said Rory grabbing at him."You don't want to fall out of bed..John"He lay him back against the pillows.**

**"How did I get here,"He said confused.**

**"You passed out in the lounge downstairs,just after we got back"he said "Amy and me got you upstairs and in your bed."Rory continued.**

**"Where's Pond?"**

**Rory looked at Clara,knowing he was not going to like what he was going to say next.**

**"She's downstairs,ringing the Doctor"**

**"WHAT! I said no Doctors," John started to sit up again.**

**Rory held him down"Stop it John,this as gone on long enough...your upsetting Clara"**

**Clara,leaned over the bed and took his hand.**

**"Please,John,see the Doctor,if not for me for the baby"the tears were pouring down her cheeks now..."Please..?!"She pleaded with him. **

**John could not stand to see her upset,wiping some of the tears away with his fingers said,**

**"Ok,ok,you win..."**

**Amy came back into the room then.**

**"Back with us then?**

**"Dr David is coming out to see you,****raggedy**** man,...he's your Doctor...he knows you."**

**John gave her a look."What is he still playing up,even after face planting in my living room?Clara shall we make some coffee while Rory helps him into his ****P****.Js .Think we need it after lugging his heavy body up all those stairs...!**

**"Oi!" John returned.**

**Rory smiled at Clara,"Go on you can come back and sit with him when he's in bed"**

**"Kay" she replied and followed Amy out the room.**

**"John Stop sulking and let's get you settled"Rory told him.**

**"Am not!"He said"I'm doing this under protest"**

**Rory raised an eyebrow at that as he helped John get undressed.**

**When he was back in bed. Said to him.**

**"Now,look,this as gone far enough...you want to marry Clara,yes?"**

**"Course I do!"John said.**

**"Well,the way your carrying on John,you're going to kill yourself first!"**

**"Just Hang on Rory!"...he said...**

**"Shut up,John,I'm talking and for once YOU,are going to listen and do as your told,right..." John opened and closed his mouth but didn't say anymore.**

**Rory carried on.**

**"When the Doctor comes we are going to tell him everything that as happened,and if he gives,you tablets like bullets,you are going to"bloody take them" no arguments...Right...?Didn't hear what you said,John "**

**"Yes",he said quietly and then sighed"I'll do as,I'm told"...**

**"Good,"said Rory"now I'll get Clara,to come back and sit with you." He patted his hand " Have a sleep,you look knackered"**

**He walked on to the landing and shut the door,Amy was,stood just outside.**

**She touched his,face..."Well done you,I was just going to come back in when I heard you reading him the riot act,that's the first time I've ever known him do as he's told!"**

**She opened the door slightly,John was fast asleep.**

**She smiled and kissed him."I love you stupid face...Lets go and tell Clara,what you did!"**

**Clara was sat at the kitchen table,with a cup of tea in her hand. She looked up as the couple came in."Is he ok,Rory?"**

**"In bed,had a good talking too by my lovely hubby here!"Amy said.**

**Clara got up to go back upstairs to see him."Finish your tea,Clara,he's asleep for the minute" Rory said.**

**Amy made them all a sandwich,**

**"When the Doctor comes,we need to tell him how he's been,the panic attacks,everything,all that has happened.**

**Well this is what set off this last one,finding out about Jack and the drugs as well" Rory said. He had told them what had happened at the police station.**

**"Clara,I know you have only known him a few weeks you have noticed things as well?****"Yes,"she replied "He also blames himself for his parents death.**

**He seems to cope except**** when things go wrong ,anything happens,such as with Sue,he seems to think he deserves nothing nice,such as meeting me...Daisy" she put her hand on her stomach and said tearfully" or the baby...we had a big fight before we came here."She looked at them both.**

**"He's wonderful though,taking on my problems,helping me make it up with my Dad."**

**"Is that who Daisy is,staying with?"Amy said.**

**"Yes," he disown me before she was born,but John helped us make up and now,he is getting to know his,Granddaughter.I will also have to tell you the tale of how Daisy came out of school because she was being bullied.**

**John helped with that,sorted it too, I will tell you another time,as I want to go and see him."**

**She finished her tea and got up to go back upstairs.**

**"Clara,are you sure you have only known him just over two weeks? Seems so much as happened to you both in that time."Rory said.**

**"Oh,yes,!" She turned back and smiled at them."I knew I loved him as soon as I ****saw**** him. He loved me too,but wouldn't admit it at first because he was on the rebound from Sue.I best see how he is?"**

**She went out the door.**

**"Well,"Amy said," if anyone can sort him out,Clara can!"**

**Back upstairs John was still fast asleep in bed,Clara,sat and pushed his fringe gently away from his eyes.**

** she had thought before,he looked younger when he was asleep.**

**He was started to mutter to himself.**

**"Mummy,please,don't want to... !"**

**"****Shush****,it's alright,go back to sleep"Clara stroked his face...trying to calm him as she would Daisy."Its ok,baby"he seemed to settle,then suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed crying out.**

**"No,no.,then he started Screaming...PLEASE...ARRH..."**

**Clara climbed on the bed and tried to put her arms round him.**

**"John,love,come on,it's Clara...!Please."**

**He was fighting with her...Rory ran in then followed by Amy. Taking in the situation,tried to help Clara with him.**

**"John,come on mate"looking at her and thinking about the baby, said"he's in a nightmare,watch out he doesn't hurt you Clara"John pushed her away."No...go...way! Not naughty..!"**

**"Clara!"Amy cried as she fell to the floor.**

**Rory,grabbed him by the shoulders.**

**"Now,stop it,John,enough is enough!" He shook him gently...the tears were coming thick and fast now and he was getting worried about him.**

**"I'm sorry,I'm sorry,!"He was crying harder now "want my mummy,"...then "Daddy!"**

**Not knowing what else to do,Rory climbed on to the bed with him and rocked him,stroking his head.**

**"Its alright...ok...shush!"**

**Amy picked up Clara from the floor.**

**" Its alright, I'm not hurt"she was looking across at John.**

**He had not really woken and as Rory rocked him seemed to be settling back into sleep.**

**" Rory..."?Amy said,He put a his finger to lip.**

**He made sure John had settled back down before climbing off the bed. They walked over too the window. Rory rested his head on the pane of glass,then looked up at both women.**

**"Nightmare" he said "he wasn't here,it was though he was a frightened four year old again.**

**He was just like that when he came to live with us,my Dad use to have to go into him at night...he would cry out in his sleep."He looked over at John,then back at Amy..." God...I had forgotten!" She looked back at him..**

**"Rory,it was thirty years ago...perhaps this is for the best?Maybe we are,getting him the help he needs now if the Doctor puts him on some medication...?It should help him right?"**

**He looked back across at John who was now calm again,"He needs something,we can't go on like this, we've got the funeral to get through,I can sort out the arrangements,but knowing John he will want to go,even if he hated her,she was his wife...he looked over at Clara.**

**"Are you alright?,He didn't hurt you did he ?"**

**"No,only my dignity,"she said rubbing her behind.**

**Rory said "we should wake him,see how he is, Doctor will be here soon.**

**When he comes , I'll have a word with him before I bring him up too see John."**

**He walked over to the bed,touched John on the shoulder.**

**" John ,mate time to wake-up"**

**"Hmmm Clara!?"John moaned.**

**"Hardly",Rory smiled " But she's here.**

**"Oi,raggedy man,put my husband down.!"Amy joked.**

**"Come on John wake-up,open your eyes for me" Rory said.**

**John said," ...too early,having a lie in,go away..."He sounded normal,just awkward"**

**"Let me try"Clara said "John how about a cuddle?" His eyes,shot open.**

**Taking in Rory and Amy stood with her...**

**"What,not doing it with an audience,maybe later tonight." He shut his eyes again. Clara giggled.**

**"John Smith,stop it!..open your eyes." He did and smiled at her and yawned."Hello!"sweetheart,what time is it,?"**

**"Its,6pm," Amy said"were just waiting for Dr David,he should be here to see you soon.**

**John pulled his face,"thought you had forgotten about that."**

**"John,!"said Rory,"behave! what I said to you before still stands...which is,he prompted..."**

**"I do as am told and take the tablets when I'm given them."He Sighed"you're bossy you are Rory Williams"**

**"Comes of being a solicitor"he walked to the door,Amy and me will wait downstairs for the the Doctor,"**

**" I'll bring you some soup and bread up raggedy man,you need to eat.**

**She said to him.**

**"Don't want anything...I'm not hungry,"**

**"John,you have had one sandwich,one piece of toast since we got here.**

**You must try,for me please.?"Clara said.**

**"Oh alright..."**

**Amy said,"I've got tomato your favourite.I'll go and heat it up.**

**She went downstairs with Rory.**

**Getting the soup out of the cupboard she opened it to put in the pan.**

**"Well,he seemed ok "she said,"Do you think he remembers any of it" she said as she stirred the soup on the stove**

**"Shouldn't think so" Rory said as he buttered some bread and put it on a plate."He never did before,then he was only four Amy".**

**"He may still have to speak to someone about what happened .The Doctor will put him on medication,but it looks as though he has been bottling things up for a long time.**

**This thing with Sue and the drugs as brought it to a head."**

**Putting the soup and bread on a tray,with a glass of Orange juice,Amy took it upstairs and put it on John's lap.**

**"There you go,raggedy man"John pulled a face.**

**"Don't really want anything,not hungry"he picked up the spoon and pushed it round the bowl.**

**"Don't play with it,eat it!"Amy took the spoon him.**

**All of a sudden John threw,the tray away from him.**

**"NO NO! Don't want it...go ...way!"he sounded like a petulant Four year old.**

**Amy looked startled at the change in him.**

**"John! Clara said What's the matter?"As she reached over to him,he cowered away from her fell out of the bed and crawled into the corner.**

**He started hugging and rocking.**

**"No,No,No,...!"**

**Amy,said " I'll get Rory,"she dashed out of the room."Rory" she yelled from the top of the stairs"get up here now!"**

**Rory appeared in the hall.**

**"What's the matter"?**

**"It's,John,he seemed to have gone like he was before"he saw the panic in her face and took the stairs two at a time.**

**When he got into the bedroom John was in the corner curled up away from Clara he was saying, **

**" naughty, no smacking ...No,no,no!" Tears were pouring down his face.**

**Rory got down next to John "Johnnie,come on you're not in trouble,no one is going to smack you"**

**John looked at him in a daze"Daddy?" He was crying and terrified.**

**"Yes,it is ...come on,let's get you to bed.**

**Mummy is tired too" he looked at Clara."Turn the bed down mummy", luckily none of the soup had gone on the sheets.**

**Amy was cleaning up near the door and watching how Rory was coping with John.**

**Clara turned down the bed,and watched as Rory helped John get up from the floor and led him to the bed."That's a good boy Johnnie " he laid him down in the bed."mummy will stay with you until you go to sleep...right mummy?" Clara nodded at him and took over,stroking his head saying,**

**" Go to sleep,sweetheart,it's ok"John was still crying slightly,don't cry,hush now...!" His breathing evened out and he was asleep.**

**Rory looked at Clara,letting out the breath he was holding.**

**"Well Done!"**

**She looked at him..."what's going on Rory why is he like this?"How come he thought you were his,Dad...why Johnnie?"**

**Rory pushed his hand through his hair looked from Amy to Clara.**

**"I think he is,going back to his, childhood because of this trauma he has had with Sue today..**

**My Dad called him Johnnie,he probably thought I was him.**

**Things could set him off,did you say or do anything?"**

**Amy said" it could have been my fault,I told him off for not eating the soup and playing with it..Sorry..."**

**He closed his eyes,"wish that bloody Doctor would get here.I think we need to get him on the anti depression tablets, that would help,you might still get "John or Johnnie,"we won't know until he's on them a few days.**

**He will still maybe have to speak to some one about his childhood."**

**"Do you mean a psychiatrist?"Clara asked.**

**"Yes,would that bother you,Clara?"**

**"No!l love him too,much for that,I knew he had problems from day one,I will stand by him course I will"**

**Downstairs the doorbell rang."That must be the Doctor," he said,"I go and let him in and explain what's,happened before I bring him ?"**

**Going down the stairs,Rory answered the the step stood a middle aged man with a Doctors bag.**

**"Doctor David..."He started to say when he realised who it was."Rory Williams,I thought I recognised the address,but not the name."John Smith?"**

**"He is one of your patients ,but he lives at he gave the address of John's flat."**

**"That John Smith I haven't seen him much over this year but he looked at his notes,we have a report of the death of ...Susan Smith,his wife?"**

**"Yes ,it is come in Doctor. He should have realised that the hospital would info the surgery about Sue as it was hers as well."Rory took him into the lounge,Doctor David looked round puzzled.**

**"Is he not here?"**

**"I will take you up to see him in a moment,but we have had a few ...problems with him"Rory said and proceeded to tell him what had happened to John in the last few hours...**

**Upstairs, Amy sat with Clara waiting for Rory to bring the Doctor up to see John.**

**"I'm sorry about the carpet"Clara said looking at the stain near the door.**

**"Don't worry about that,it will shampoo..bet he won't even remember throwing it...the tray."**

**There was a soft moan,from the bed.**

**"John!"Clara rushed over to the bed."sweetie"**

**"Clara,my head,I've got a splitting headache."**

**She looked at Amy,thinking not surprising with all the emotions that he must have been through in the last few hours said,**

**"The Doctors here now,he will give you something for it"**

**Rory came into the room then followed by Doctor David.**

**" You know Amy..."This is Clara,John's fiancee,who I was telling you about."**

**"Hello",Clara said to him.**

**The Doctor walked over to the bed.**

**"Hello John,I understand you have had a bad time in the last few days,?"**

**John just nodded at him.**

**He continued,"I'm going to give you some mild anti depression tablets I want you to take one now and one tonight."**

**John pulled his face at that,"Don't like tablets" he said.**

**"I know but they will make you feel better, get you through the next few days"The Doctor was saying"Now I'm also going to get you a appointment at the hospital to speak to a Doctor there."**

**"I'm not a "nut job"John said"I know I've got problems,I can talk to Clara"taking her hand in his.**

**"You can talk to us both,you want to get better don't you, John?she put his hand on her stomach."For the baby?"**

**"For the baby..."He smiled at head is feeling better.**

**The Doctor handed the prescription to Rory .**

**"Make sure he takes them,any problems ring the surgery,taking them should help with the trauma.I will get that appointment as soon as I can for should talk to someone.**

**"Well goodbye John,hope to see you well,soon. I won't see you again,maybe because you've moved to Tadchester,we transfer your notes on to there.**

**Bye Clara,look after him?"**

**"Oh,I will,"she smiled at him"Thank you!"**

**Rory said,**

**"I will see you out , I will go and get this,right"**

**As they walked down the stairs,he said to Rory,**

**"That is an unusual young woman,she is just what he needs"**

**"Oh,yes," smiled Rory"she can get him to do things he doesn't want to you Doctor."**

**As he went to the chemists to get the prescription for John,he thought**

**"Yes,Clara was the best thing that happened for John"...They just had to get him through the next few,days, get Sues funeral over with.**

**When he got back John was eating a sandwich.**

**He went up to him with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other.**

**"Good, he said "you can have this now you have had something to eat"**

**John pulled a face,but took the pill and swallowed it.**

**He put his tongue out at Rory.**

**"See,it's gone,bossy boots"Rory grinned back at him."Ok,I believe you" he held his hands up in surrender.**

**He went to go back downstairs.**

**John said"Rory...!"Rory turned back round from the door,"Yes?"...**

**"Thank you for looking after me...now and when we were little..."He walked back up to the bed and gave John a hug...**

**"You are,quite welcome,after all we are family,you,me and Amy.**

**We have to get you well so you can marry Amy and add her,Daisy and the new baby to the mix.**

**Now get some sleep"**

**"What about ,the funeral?when will we sort that out?"**

**"Tomorrow..we will do it tomorrow."Rory pulled his pillows down flat."Go to sleep John "He yawned and closed his eyes.**

**"Hmm night,Rory..."**

**Rory went downstairs,Amy was preparing the supper,Clara,was sat on the sofa in the lounge half a sleep.**

**"How is he,?"Amy turned round from the stove,"asleep I hope?"**

**"Just"said Rory"I'm knackered,he looked at Amy"but I'd do it all again."**

**Amy put her arms round him."Come here you"she kissed him."Do you think he will have a nightmare tonight?"**

**"He could do,but will cross that bridge if we have too"he held Amy too him,"we just have to be there,for Clara,if he does"he watched her from the doorway,"she looks exhausted!"**

**"She is" returned Amy,"I will try and get her to go to bed when we have eaten,I'll dish up if you tell her suppers ready..."**

**Rory walked into the lounge,he touched Clara on the arm..."You ok?"She jumped slightly.**

**"Sorry" he said " didn't mean to make you jump" noticing there were tracks of tears on her face.**

**"Hey,come on Clara,he will be fine,might take a few days,but he will get there."**

**"Sorry,Rory,just being silly"she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.**

**He pulled out a hankie from his pocket,saying**

**"Here,it's,clean" for Clara to dissolve into fresh tears and throw,herself in to his arms...Amy came in then and to put the supper on the table.**

**"Rory,What did you do!"**

**He shook his head at her."Nothing just gave her my hankie"**

**"Sorry,Amy,I didn't mean to cry all over your husband,it's,just when he did...reminded me of something John said...did before we came here"she wiped her eyes,and blew her nose.**

**"Sorry ,Rory"**

**"Clara,you don't have too keep apogising,not for being you,come on come and have something to eat"**

**They went and sat at the table.**

**"Its just chicken and salad" said Amy.**

**"It looked very nice,"Clara replied"I'm starving.**

**She made short work of the meal which pleased Amy,as she didn't think she would get Clara to eat anything worried as,she was,about John.**

**Rory went to make coffee and a tea for Clara,which she seemed to be drinking lots of since she got pregnant.**

**"Amy,"she said too her,**

**"Yes"**

**"Why do you call John,Raggedy man"?"she continued.**

**Amy grinned at that..." it's because when he came to Leadworth to live,at first he wouldn't get wash,or dressed wouldn't talk to anyone,but Rory and me.**

**He looked really scruffy...like no one cared for him.**

** The name as sorted of stuck!"**

**Clara said,"His Aunt told me how difficult he was just after his parents were killed.**

**She couldn't do anything with him."**

**Rory came back in then with the drinks and heard the end of their conversation.**

**"My Dad was very good with him,we had only just lost my Mum the year before,and he thought it would be good for me too have the company as well"**

**"Oh,Rory,I didn't realise you never said anything"said Clara.**

**"He shrugged his,shoulders"Suppose I didn't hurt as much as John did,but then we were only Four.I forgot...John forgot even more which is why it seems,to be coming out now."**

**Clara smothered a yawn.**

**"Sorry" she said.**

**"You should get some rest" Rory said,hopefully he might sleep through with out a nightmare"**

**He kissed Clara on the forehead as he got up to help Amy clear the table.**

**"Sleep well..shout us if you need anything!"**

**"Ok,night Amy"**

**"Night"**

**Clara thought as she went into the bedroom and John was fast asleep on his side,they might all get some sleep.**

**It was wishful thinking,and not to be...**

**A/N **

**John is still very traumatised,will they get him through this?**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Will post the next chapter SOON.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 29**

**John's Nightmares**

**It was a bad night for them all.**

**Clara had only been asleep for an hour,when John started to cry out in his sleep.**

**At first,it wasn't to bad,as he let her hold him and he seemed to settle back down into sleep Another hour passed,and there was a terrific crash,Clara jerked awake"John!?" Sitting up,looking round ...**

**He wasn't in bed with her,wasn't even in the room..."where was he?"she thought.**

**Leaping out of bed she dashed on to the landing,bumping into Amy and Rory coming out of their bedroom.**

**"What's the matter,what was that noise?"Amy said.**

**"Rory,"said Clara,in a panic"...I can't find him...He wasn't in bed when I woke up." Suddenly there was another noise from downstairs he said,**

**"Hang on,think I know where he is..."**

**He,went slowly down the stairs,Amy and Clara following behind.**

**John was in the kitchen,Rory put the light on,John was taking things out of the ****fridge****.There was a broken jug of milk all over the kitchen floor, looking ****guilty when he saw them his bottom lip trembled.**

**"I wanted a drink "he said bursting into tears"didn't mean to be naughty!"looking at the broken glass on the floor.**

**"Rory,"said Amy," the broken glass,he's got nothing on his feet."**

**Rory, started forward thinking the same thing as Amy,but John moved away from him."I'm sorry,please don't spank me!"**

**"Johnnie,he said speaking softly,"it's alright we know it was an accident,you're not going to get a spanking for that..."He put his hand to him.."mind the glass,you didn't put your slippers on,did you cut yourself?"Suddenly John fainted because he saw the blood and they realised he had.**

**Rory managed to catch him before he hit the floor and carried him to the sofa in the lounge,he said to Amy,**

**"Get the first aid kit,he's cut his foot,"**

**She brought it with a bowl of water and a cloth to bathe it with.**

**" It's,not too deep," putting a plaster on it."but it seems as though he's "Johnnie again,we need to get another tablet into him.**

**Clara bit her lip.."Will he take it though,if he thinks it's medicine,most Four year old hate to take tablets."**

**" then we will put it in some milk or juice"it's nearly midnight now," he continued We need to get him to take it,so he can have another about eight tomorrow."**

**John had started to come round,he looked round with confusion...burst into tears,again"where's Auntie,want Auntie,Don't like it here,want to go home!"Please" he pleaded with them. **

**"Johnnie," it's,ok,"You're going home soon,"Rory thought,well he would be when this was all said thinking on his feet!**

**"We're on holiday,staying with friends of Daddy,that's, alright isn't it?He looked at the girls"Its an adventure!"**

**"Course it is" said Amy.**

**"Will there be a picnic?" John asked.**

**"If you like,"Rory said" but you have to go back to bed now"**

**"NO...!"**

**"Johnnie,that is,being naughty!"Clara said trying to keep a straight face.**

**Amy was,cleaning up the broken glass on the kitchen floor.**

**"Watch your fingers,Rory said,Have you got some juice I can mix the tablet with?"**

**"There's,another jug at the back of the fridge. Orange,he hadn't got too that," she replied.**

**Rory got a glass from the cupboard,taking one of the pills from the bottle,he ground it to a powder and mixed it in the juice.**

**"Here,"said,Amy pulling some wrapped barley sugar sweets,out of the drawer,"he might drink it and not mind about the taste too much if you bribe him with one of these after..."I got them for Clara,for her morning sickness" when he looked puzzled at her.**

**Taking the orange into the lounge,he found that John could hardly keep his eyes open,he was leaning against Clara on the sofa she had an arm round him. He held the glass to her, **

**"Try and get him to drink this" he said.**

**"Johnnie,"Clara said"how about a nice drink of Orange?"**

**"No,want ,milk!"**

**"You "bloody" would"said Rory under his breath,"Johnnie,if you have this nice orange,you can have this barley sugar"he held the sweet in front him. John put out his hand for it.**

**"Orange first..."Clara held the glass to his mouth,and he drank it down. He pulled a face,but didn't spit it out.**

**"Good boy,"said Rory opening the sweet and popping it is in John's mouth"you have this and then it's time for bed,ok"**

**Clara,grinned at him."What!"he said."You are going to make a very good Dad,when the time comes"**

**"After this,its going to be a ****doggle****"pity he won't remember this,he sighed.**

**Perhaps it's as well"**

**"Think I would have liked to have met little Johnnie" said Clara smiling at him.**

**"The thing is now,how,we are,going to get him upstairs,to bed,don't think my back could take another trip up those stairs." Rory said.**

**By now John was fast asleep,Rory lay him down on the sofa and covered him with a blanket.**

**"You and Amy go and get some sleep,I'll stay with him,in case he goes,walkabout again." He said.**

**"No,I'll stay with him****,I'm awake"Clara said. "Really,not sleepy now"**

**Amy came over then.**

**"We'll all stay up with him,I'll make some hot chocolate"**

**By the time the hot chocolate was made,For all Clara had said she was nearly asleep in the armchair.**

**"Look,said Rory,"we're all going to be exhausted tomorrow...today,you girls,go to bed...Please?"**

**When Clara looked about to protest,he said,"I will call you if he wakes,up or gets upset,Amy please go to bed,I can do some of the work I brought home from the office"**

**"Ok,ok,"Amy said "come on,Clara"She pulled her up from the armchair,she looked back at John.**

**"Look,"Amy said,"I know you are worried about him we are too,but you have to think about you and the baby as well...you will be no good to him in the next few days if you get sick...Come on bed...Rory will call us if there is a problem."**

**"Ok,"with a last look at John,Clara reluctantly went up to bed with Amy. she got into the bed she said.**

**" Will you stay with me,please Amy I hate being on my own.."She was getting tearful,"I miss him"**

**"Lie down then,"Amy lay next to Clara,on John's side of the bed, her arm on her back said,"Go to sleep..."God,raggedy man,you better come back to us soon" she thought,"this girl needs you badly"**

**Downstairs,all was quiet except for a soft snore from the sofa..Rory smiled at that,John snored.**

**Once when they were teenagers,Rory taped him,but John being John didn't believe it...**

**He got up and made himself a coffee,hadn't drunk the hot chocolate Amy made which was cold now. He needed to keep awake.**

**God forbid if John went missing,Clara would never forgive him!**

**He sat down at the table,spreading the papers out of other cases,he was working on as well as John's at Master's..luckily for the next few weeks,he could work from home,which was as,well,with the funeral and other "John" problems he had to sort out. He wondered if when he woke would they get "John or Johnnie?" It was hard to know..**

**It wasn't that he couldn't cope with "Johnnie",he could...He also had to sort the funeral out,for the following week...it was just..would they get John back for then?**

**He looked over at him now"come back mate,I miss you!"**

**It must have been about Six,and just getting light when there was a bang...Rory jerked awake,his head was on the table,on top of the Fergus V Fergus file...He looked over at the sofa it was,empty!**

**Fuck...John,where was he?the patio doors,leading to the garden were open and banging..**

**"Oh no, Amy will kill me he thought" he ran to the doors when a football whizzed past his head and hit a vase that was on the side table near the door...it landed on the floor with a smash before Rory could grab it.."Oh shit!,he thought that was a wedding present!"**

**Upstairs,Clara sat up in bed,Amy was still sleeping next to her."John!" She put on her dressing gown,and not disturbing Amy,she closed the bedroom door quietly and made her way down stairs.**

**She stood In the lounge doorway and there was John covered in mud..pulling on Rorys arm saying"play Daddy play football,please"**

**All of a,sudden,Rory shouted at him..."STOP IT JOHNNIE",it too early for this..we'll have the neighbours complaining and look at the mess you've made!"**

**Soon as the words,were out of his mouth,Rory regretted it. John's lip quivered and he burst into tears...**

**Seeing Clara near the door,he ran into her arms,sobbing "Mummy!"**

**"Oh God,Johnnie,Clara,I'm sorry I didn't mean that...I fell asleep...I was just frightened ...thought he was missing..didn't realise he was in the garden,then HE kicked the football in."**

**Clara,was trying to comfort "Johnnie",as it was evident that John had not come back Rory was babbling and to be fair he had been up all night..**

**"Rory,Rory,she said" it's ok...where did the football come from?"**

**Amy's,friend's son Mark left it here last summer,the vase was a wedding present..but there is nothing we can do about that" he said quietly...He looked over at John,who was still sobbing slightly "I'm sorry for shouting at you Johnnie,I didn't mean it."Rory looked harrassed tired..and worried.**

**"Rory,look he's fine,why don't you sit down and I'll make some coffee"She sat John down at the table and poured him some orange juice, making a coffee for Rory and a tea for herself sat down opposite Rory in the lounge,who had his head in his,hands saying,**

**"He'll need a bath" **

**"I know,I'll sort it in a minute" he replied"Clara,I'm sorry I just panicked!""He was missing, that he had run off."**

**"I know it's early days...we will have to carry on. He only has had two of the tablets and seems to be having some sort of breakdown." She touched his hand,he could still come back to us,maybe he has to go through this to get it out of his,system about his,parents?"**

**"Clara,"Rory said"Would you be happy about that?The man in there is the one you're going to marry,have your baby..a life with,to be fair,you have not known him long..."**

**"I know enough !"She said.."You and Amy have known him thirty years,are you going to give up on him?"**

**"No,NEVER!",he said.**

**"Then I trust you and Amy"she put her hand on his,arm."So we go on,bring John Smith back to me!"**

**Amy came into the room then,rubbing her eyes,and yawning.."what's going on?"**

**Seeing her,John who had been sat at the table quietly while Rory and Clara had been having their talk,suddenly burst into tears again,flung his arms round her waist saying,**

**"Amy,Daddy is being mean to me," his lip quivered"he shouted at me! Wanted to spank me..."**

**"What,Rory! Did you?"she was holding John to her"she mouthed "Johnnie,there's no change?" over his head.**

**"NO...course not!"he said as Clara shook her head to her silent question.**

**"I might have told him off,but I didn't threaten to spank him!" Rory bent down to John's level and touched his face,**

**"Now Johnnie you know that's not true,I shouted at you for which I'm sorry,but I didn't threaten to spank you.**

**Your naughty for saying that...**

**Now are you going to come with me and have a bath?Then we'll play"...**

**"Yes,Please" he said took Rory by the hand as he took him upstairs. Tears forgotten.**

**Amy said,"Clara,have I missed something?Why are the patio doors wide open..and why is my vase in pieces on the floor!?"**

**Clara said,"John is still Johnnie,we have had a few problems...Rory thought he'd lost him they both got upset,think its sorted,for now" She then told Amy what had happened in the time they had both been asleep.**

**"I think you are both right,Amy said"we stand by him,try and get him come back to us...as you said Clara,think he needs to get through this to get over his mum and Dad"**

**"Do you remember how he was,then Amy?"**

**"Very into himself, quiet ,as I said would only talk to me and Rory and didn't cry...only in his,sleep as Rory said...though I didn't see that"**

**"Perhaps it's coming out,now,"**

**"What is?" said Amy**

**"The naughty side of him" Clara replied "Rory never threatened to spank him...He also thinks he is "Daddy" as well,and I'm "mummy"**

**"That could be because of Brian,his Dad,their very alike,never thought when we had a child,it would be a thirty four year old ...Amy,said amused.**

**"What about me!" said Clara"mummy"...**

**"Well,you've had the practice with Daisy...lest you be up to speed before the baby is due"**

**"Oh!"said Clara,"what if he doesn't come back before that..John"**

**Amy put her arm round her"Don't think like that,Clara he came back after the first episode he had yesterday,surely when he has taken the tablets he will be alright?Come on, mummy let's get the coffee on,I've a feeling it's going to be a long day and Rory is going to need it...**

**A/N**

**Hope you are,still with this story,so John as regressed back to his childhood because of his trauma.**

**They still have to sort a funeral out as well.**

**Next chapter,will be up soon"A day with Johnnie"**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 30**

**A**** day with Johnnie**

**If the night was hard,the day was even harder on them.**

**Rory was so tired because he had no sleep Clara ,had forgotten how hard a boisterous four year old was,Amy hadn't even had the ****practice****,except for her friend's children..and could give them back!She was ready to give John back after two hours,everything was"I want"or "No!"**

**"Its as though he is making up for lost time",said Rory.."He was never like this when he was four!"**

**"Rory,why don't you go to bed,you got hardly any sleep last night,"Amy said to him"and for the last half hour you have been chasing him round the garden with the football"**

**John was sat watching the cartoons on the television,they did not have a lot of things to keep a child entertained...if he stayed as Johnnie for any length of time they would have to get things for him to do.**

**"No time"Rory said "got to start sorting out this out this funeral,for him...John can't do it,and we only have this week to do everything.I'll try and make it for next Wednesday and that will give him eight days for the tablets to work."**

**"What,if he doesn't"Amy queried,as Clara came back in with a tray of drinks and sandwiches,"come back,I mean?"**

**"We will have to get professional help"he said not noticing Clara.."Oh",she said tearfully looking towards the lounge,"do you think it will come to that?"**

**"Hope not "he continued,but if after a week on the anti depressants,we still have Johnnie and not John,I don't know what else to ,I will try but I can't promise, Clara I'm sorry."**

**She touched his hand," I know you will,Rory"**

**John was,yawning and rubbing his,eyes,the tablets and lack of sleep must have been making him drowsy.**

**"Someone needs,a nap",Amy said "but try and get him to have one!"**

**Clara said,"let me see if I can?"she walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa next to John.**

**"What are you watching,sweetheart?cartoons?**

**He nodded at her..then touching her face said"Clara...!He looked was as though John was fighting to get back to her."John?" Do you want a sandwich?"suddenly the childlike look came back on his,face..."No"...chocolate...**

**"Sandwich first?then you can have a biscuit,ok?**

**she put a sandwich on a plate and gave ****him a glass of milk.**

**They had been putting the tablets in his drinks as it as the only way to get him to take them.**

**She stayed on the sofa while he ate the sandwich and drank the milk...She smiled at him.**

**"That's good,do you want the biscuit now?,nodding "After that how about going for a little nap,sweetheart?"He was rubbing his eyes,again..Please for me?"**

**Johnnie was so tired...didn't know,why he liked this lady,and that her name was Clara?He knew he would do what ever she wanted.**

**Holding out his hand out to her,he let her lead him up the stairs to the bedroom.**

**Lieing him down on the bed,she covered him up stroked his head.**

**"Go to sleep,John,there's,a good boy...He looked at her."I'm not tired,want to play football,with Rory.." She stiffened,that was he first time he had called him that and not Daddy since,yesterday's episode and woke up as Johnnie. He had also called her Clara,and seemed to know her!He was asleep, Rory put his head round the door,when he saw John he whispered...**

**"Well,Done,is he alright?"Are you Clara?"noticing the tears in her eyes.**

**"Yes" she sobbed,"I think he's remembering me"**

**"He is!"that's good Isn't it?Lets go downstairs,we can all talk better there."Noticing her looking at John who was muttering in his sleep...""we'll leave the door open,so we can hear him if he calls out"**

**Downstairs,Amy was waiting,**

**"Told you he would do what ,Clara,told him...what's,the matter?looking at Clara`s tear stained face.**

**"He called me,Clara,"**

**Amy said"well that,you're name..."looking puzzled.**

**"He said,want to play football,"**

**"So?"Amy thought Clara had gone loopy with being tired,or maybe it was her?**

**"With Rory,...not Daddy"**

**"Oh,my God,"Amy said and started dancing round the room with Rory... **

**"Hang on,hang on,"Rory said"let's not get too to excited yet,it could have been a one-off."**

**"Oi,stupid face,you're just peeved,because he won't be calling you Daddy any more!"**

**"Do you know how daft is too be called that by some one who is the same age as you?"Rory said.**

**Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs,and the three of them looked at each other,then ran for the stairs.**

**Rory got there first,John was sitting on the floor of the bedroom,rubbing his head looking up at them...**

**"Ow" he said,"I fell out of bed..."He sounded normal."Why am I in bed,at 2... in the afternoon looking at the clock on the bedside table?"**

**"John,do you know who I am?"Clara asked him worried.**

**"Why,don't you know?"He said cheekily,thinking she was having a joke with him...**

**"Just answer her,mate"Rory said.**

**"Well,you're Clara,the mother of my baby" he replied.**

**Clara screamed"he's back,he's back!"and jumped on him smothering him with kisses.**

**"Clara,careful" he said,"not that I don't like this,but mind the baby."**

**"See",said Amy."Come on stupid face,let's leave them to it..."**

**They both went back downstairs.**

**John and Clara were still on the floor,**

**"Er,don't you think we could "cuddle better on the bed?"He said getting up,and lifting her on to it.**

**"Ok,"John,she said to him,"could we just ****really**** cuddle? Don't feel like doing the other just yet..."**

**He looked at her puzzled "ok..ay !",wondering what was going through her head,normally she would be all over him to do "it",more so since,she had got pregnant..still he would never push her.**

**Lying across his chest,he had his arms round her,"OH I like this...! He said."Suddenly she started crying,"Clara...!?what ! ..Sweetheart are you ..." he started to say.**

**"I'm fine,sorry,sorry...just tired "She rubbed at her face,**

**John looked down at her,kissing the top of her head "Clara,you go to sleep if you want to,you don't have to be sorry, he could hear soft snores,she already had!**

**As he lay there just holding her,he wondered what had been going on,He knew that they had had the Doctor to him because of the fainting attack and he now was on tablets,for depression,but didn't remember taking them?**

**He did feel lots better Clara,mumbled something in her sleep about football and cartoons and turned away from him. He sat up...something was going on,there was something at the back of his mind,but it was,foggy...**

**Pulling on his jeans,he went downstairs...Amy was sat on the sofa watching the television.**

**"Hello, raggedy man"how's Clara?"**

**"Asleep,where's Rory?"**

**"In the other room on the phone to the funeral home,sorting out for next week"**

**"Funeral?" God,he had completely forgotten about that..**

**Rory came back into the room then..."it's next Wednesday 10 am from the home to the Crematorium,will have to ask him..."He started to say.**

**"Ask me what,?"John queried.**

**"Oh you're up! I was just sorting out for Sues funeral,is that alright,"he asked him? **

**"Fine,"he was looking at Rory,"was there something else?"**

**"Well,flowers?"**

**"One wreath,from me? For the beginning was good...you could put that,if you like"he said.**

**"Okay don't take this the wrong way, would you like to see her,one last time?"**

**"No,I don't think so,Rory..."**

**"Had to ask" he said"I'll sort that for you...and your happy with the date,next week?"**

**"Sure,it will give me time to help you sort the flat out and the finances for everything."**

**Rory looked puzzled,"thought you wanted it sold?"**

**"Still do",he replied"but I want my personal stuff out of there"**

**Amy and Rory could not believe the change in him,how calm he was...the anti depressants were working.**

**"John,are you ok?"Rory asked him? for he was rubbing his head**

**"Hmmm,I'm fine...the tablets,are ...helping"he said."am I due another one soon?"**

**"Later,when you go to bed,"he replied**

**John looked at him"Rory,this might sound daft,but what day is it?"**

**Rory looked at Amy,"it's Tuesday,why?"**

**"What happened to Monday!"**

**They had decided not to tell him what had gone on over the last 24 hours,about Johnnie unless he remembered or asked outright.**

**"You,err,slept through it,"Rory replied"because of the tablets."**

**"That must be why I'm starving hungry..then,"**

**Amy got up,**

**"I'll make you something...omelette ok?"glad that he wanted to eat,he had only had sandwiches and biscuits as Johnnie in the last 24 hours...**

**"Great,even you couldn't ruin that"pond"...**

**"Oi,do you want to eat or wear it,behave,raggedy man"she said as she went into the kitchen to make it,she had missed him calling her"Pond".**

**Rory smiled he hoped that things were getting back to normal...just got to get this next week over he sat down next to John at the table.**

**"I'll make an appointment with Sues solicitor for later this week,to sign over the money to you for the life insurance,we will need your signature as your the beneficiary,we can sort the flat out later."**

**"Sure,"John said,but do you mind if we talk about something else,Rory?"**

**Seeing his face,he carried on,**

**"Its not that I'm not grateful for what you have done,are doing...but not today,right tomorrow will do"he touched his,hand."Thanks"**

**Amy came back in with his lunch then.**

**John,ate his way through the omelette,also two rounds of bread,and two cups of coffee.**

**Amy looked on in amusement,**

**"Who's pregnant,you or Clara,or are you joining in in sympathy"**

**"Funny,haha,pond,"he said "can't remember when I ate last. IS Clara ok?only she was,upset earlier before she went to sleep."**

**Amy,looked at Rory,"she's just tired,don't think she slept well last night"...as did we all she said to her self...**

**"I'll make her a cup of tea,"John said"go see if she's awake..."**

**Taking it upstairs,he went into the bedroom,Clara was just stirring putting,the cup down on the bedside table,he sat on the bed and kissed her lightly...**

**"Hello,you,feeling better?"**

**"Mumm, yes,I am"...pulling him down towards,her."more please"he grinned at her.**

**"Happy to ..."She cut him off with more kisses,then...**

**"John,she whispered"you can if you want to"...**

**"Want to what?" He said having a joke with her.**

**"You know",she said touching his leg and running her hand up his thigh...**

**"Oh God,Clara...move over !"he said throwing his,clothes off ...jumping into the bed,he began to make love to her...**

**"I love you,"she was saying to him as she lay in his arms,later."please never go away and leave me!"**

**He looked down at her in is arms,"Clara,where would I go?your my life,Daisy,he touched her stomach " and this little one in here."**

**She smiled at him,"we should ring my Dad and Daisy,you should ring Auntie Mary said we would in a couple of days,its that now..."**

**"I know,"he said,"Rory says it's Tuesday,I seem to have lost 24 hours somewhere,don't remember?"He was rubbing his head again..**

**"John,are you alright?"Clara was asking him.**

**"It's nothing,bit of a headache is all,must have bumped my head when I fell out of bed earlier,it's nothing.."**

**Clara looked at him,"Are you sure?"**

**"I SAID I'M FINE!"**

**She sat up and flinched away from him.**

**John regretted what he said as soon as he said it.**

**"God,Clara,come here...Please I'm sorry didn't mean to shout,"**

**He put his arms round her.**

**She had tears in her eyes. Hating to see her cry,especially when he had caused it..**

**"Don't cry,Please,"he kept kissing her until she smiled back at him.**

**"I'll let you off,if you make love to me again"**

**"Clara!"He pretended to be scandalized,"What again..."**

**She whispered in his ear..."if you don't I'll tickle you to death John Smith,know you can't stand it!"**

**"Oh no,Clara,I will do it !anything,but that!" and he did"**

**Later,they wandered downstairs,Amy and Rory were curled up on the sofa together,Rory was nearly asleep.**

**"Hello,you two,"Amy said "its nearly nine it's bed time,but as you've been up there since five.."**

**"Thought we'd better feed Clara as her stomach as been making weird noises for the last half hour."John said.**

**"Oi"**

**"There's ham and salad in the fridge,or I could make her an omelette?"Amy said.**

**"Just a sandwich will be fine," Clara looking at John.**

**"I'll make it " as he got up the room spun..**

**"John!" He heard Clara call out as he fell against the chair he had been sitting everything went dark...**

**"When,he came back round,he was on the floor with his head on Clara`s lap.**

**"What happened?"his voice didn't sound like his own..**

**"You passed out,mate,"Rory was stood with Amy looking worried at him.**

**"How long?"He asked trying to sit up.**

**"Only five minutes"Rory was ****trying to help him"here have a sip of this"giving him a glass of water Amy had brought.**

**"I'm fine,just stood up to quick,that's all"John said sipping the water."can I get off the floor now?"**

**Rory helped him to his feet,and he nearly passed out again.**

**"Woe!John!"**

**"I'm ok,let me sit down a minute,sure it will pass"Rory helped him sit in the chair,he had gone white...**

**"Sorry,sorry about this,but think I'm going to..."**

**Amy grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and John threw,up everything he had eaten in the last few hours."**

**"I'm sorry."..He said Rory went to empty the bucket,and then came back with it just in case.**

**"You don't have to be sorry raggedy man"Amy said stroking his head."Do you want to lie down on the sofa?"When he nodded,Rory helped him and then covered him as he was shivering.**

**"Rory,"said Clara,"he was complaining of an headache earlier,said he bumped it when he fell out of bed."**

**Rory felt his head..He did seem slightly warmer than usual.."John" he said "does your head hurt at all?"**

**John opened his,eyes,slightly,"No...it's fine now,been sick,just tired,now..want to sleep...go away,!he said pevisely.**

**Rory leaned away from him.**

**"Could just be the reaction to the tablets,and everything that as happened in the last 24 hours,we will just have to see how it goes in the next couple of hours. Then get the Doctor again if his temperature goes up more."**

**Clara looked at him,"if you're sure "she said."I should ring Auntie Mary,she will think we have forgot her...and also my Dad and Daisy."**

**"I will make you that sandwich,Clara while you do that"when she pulled a face at her Amy said "you need to eat...go and make your calls"**

**Clara went into the other room that Rory used as an office and took her mobile out of her pocket.**

**Dialing Aunties number it rang three times before it was answered.**

**"Hello?"**

**Auntie,it's Clara,I'm sorry to ring so late..."it was now nearly ten.**

**"That's,alright Clara,is John ok?"**

**"Not really,"she said tearfully.**

**"Clara?" What's the matter...?**

**Oh,Auntie,we had only been here a day and he had a breakdown,we had to get the Doctor to him."**

**"What!,is he ok,do you want me to come down?"**

**"We're coping Amy and Rory,they have been a big help,I wouldn't have coped on my own."**

**She began to tell her about everything from when Rory had taken him to the police station and they had found out about Sue and the drugs,John's breakdown into Johnnie and how he had come back but now had a temperature.**

**"He's asleep at the moment,but Rory seems,to think he will be alright if his,temperature doesn't go any higher..is a reaction to the tablets he's on."**

**"Rorys a,sensible young man,he will know what to do in an emergency...but I feel guilty "Aunt Mary said,"maybe I should have done more for John when he was little..perhaps this wouldn't have happened?"**

**"Don't think that,Auntie,he was four,and you did what you could,with Amy and Rory's help..it might have still have ended up like this,he's getting the help he needs just have to get him through the funeral next Wednesday,so that's as a week to get over this"**

**"Clara,your Dad is coming tomorrow with Daisy for a visit,then we are taking her out for the day..Do you want me to tell him what's happened?"**

**Do you mind?"Don't tell Daisy anything though she thinks we're on holiday,it's a little late to ring him now...tell them I love them both,I've not forgotten them..I will ring tomorrow" I promise..**

**Auntie Mary said,"Clara,I'm sure that your Dad will understand once I tell him John's not well.**

** Give him my love and the same to Amy and Rory and I will speak to you sometime.**

**Get some rest,you sound exhausted too my love...bye for now"**

**"Bye Auntie"**

**Putting the phone back in her pocket,she sat staring at the wall for a minute,she should go back in and see how John was,but she had to admit she was scared. What if he was sick again?she had a terror of losing him,of being alone again.**

**She started to cry,surely life could not be that cruel?**

**Amy came into the room then.**

**"Clara are you ok?" She said,We wondered we're you were"seeing she was crying went to put her arms round her.**

**"What's the matter,"**

**" Going to lose him,aren't I,he's getting sick again " She sobbed into Amy's shoulder"I'm going to be on my own.."**

**"Of course your not,don't be silly,any way that's,what I came to tell you,he's,lots cooler. Rory putting him to bed .Its was as we said,just a reaction to the tablets and everything,he also ate to fast earlier and plus all the junk he ate as "Johnnie" We gave him some aspirin,he'll be fine tomorrow"**

**"Really,Clara said wiping her eyes..."He will?"**

**"Of course,did you speak to Auntie Mary,your Dad?"**

**"Only Auntie,she was upset about John wanted to come up but I stopped her..She is seeing my Dad and Daisy for a visit tomorrow,so will tell him what's happened ..is happening,I'll ring him tomorrow. Amy,I'm so tired"**

**"I know",she put her arm round Clara"come and have a sandwich and a drink and then it's bed for all of us..Don't think we will have a disturbed night tonight.**

**by 11 o clock they were all fast asleep in bed.**

**A/N**

**So John is back to normal.**

** lots,to sort out in the next few days the flat and Sues funeral**

**Please read and review and I will update the next chapter SOON.**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 31**

**Clara woke to something tickling her nose.**

**Opening an eye,quickly and then closing it again she pretended to be still asleep.**

**John was pouting at her...**

**"Clara...Clara.. I know your awake,"he was saying..**

**"Go away...to early"she turned away from him on to her side,putting the pillow over her head.A hand crept under the nightdress she was wearing brushing lightly over her stomach...followed by a few light kisses to the back of her neck from just below the pillow.**

**Admitting defeat,she turned back to him...**

**"Good morning!your feeling better then?"when she came to bed ,he had been asleep.**

**"Feel,fine ...no make that great...Do you want to,you know...Cuddle?He reached across to pull her closer too him.**

**"John Smith,now who's insatiable!" She sat up,but as she did"Oh,dear"putting her hand to her mouth bolted for the bathroom.**

**"Clara!?"**

**She came back ten minutes later and crawled back into bed..."bloody morning sickness ugh!"turning away from him as he tried to put his arms round her." This is your fault... John Smith Go away! I'm going back to sleep!"**

**Hurt, John got up and put on his dressing gown,he found Amy in the kitchen drinking coffee.**

**"Morning ****raggedy**** man"she sounded so cheerful,he gave her a sour look..."Oh dear like that is it? Clara awake yet?"**

**"She,was now she's gone back to sleep.**

**Told me to go away"he pouted.**

**Amy raised an eyebrow at that.**

**"Give her an hour,then take her some tea and toast,she'll be fine. coffee's made."**

**John got himself a cup and sat down at the table opposite Amy.**

**"Pond,do you think I'm neglecting her?Only don't mean to,what with this funeral and everything that as happened.**

**"How do you feel?"She asked him.**

**"What..? I feel fine, what as that got to do with anything?**

**"Well why don't you take her out for the day?"Both of you have not been well,especially you"she replied"and have been couped up here since Sunday."**

**"I've got things to sort out with Rory,the funeral,the flat, Sues solicitor about the life insurance"**

**"Raggedy man!"She said exasperated with him.**

**"Don't make problems,where there are none.**

**The funeral is sorted out, its not until a week today..the other things can wait a couple of days..I know Rory's got other work he can be getting on with,make today for Clara and you..."**

**"Alright"he said,smiling,at usually Amy had the solution to his problems and just talking to her made him feel better anyway.**

**"I'll take her some tea and toast first"he said getting up to make it...**

**"I'd better get Rory up,he was having a lie in today as he didn't have to go to the office,see you in a while ****raggedy**** man"she went to get her husband out of bed.**

**Going upstairs about ten minutes later,balancing a tray with toast and two cups on peeped round the bedroom door,Clara was sat up in bed...**

**"Peace offering" he said indicating the tray.**

**She smiled at him.**

**"I'm sorry,John,I shouldn't take it out on you.**

**It's not your fault I was sick..."**

**He touched her stomach...**

**"Well,it is partly,but after the throwing up I did yesterday,ugg,I know it's not very nice.. you feel better now?" He asked"Do you think you could eat something?"**

**"I'm starving now! Yes please..."**

**John looked at her,thinking how pale she was looking.**

**"What!"she said through a mouthful of toast.**

**"How would you like to go out for the day?"**

**"Where too?"she asked him.**

**"How about lunch,in the west end?we also need to the get one of those blood pressure cuffs the Doctor told us about,just so we can keep an an eye on you."He kissed her.**

**Clara pulled a face at him."I feel fine,"they had spoken to Doctor Jones because they couldn't keep the appointment she had made,for Clara,but as she was feeling alright at the moment, apart from the morning sickness to see Amy and Rory's Doctor if there were any problems with her blood pressure.**

**"What's the matter?"he asked.**

**"Nothing...just remembering,the last time we were in the West End"**

**He looked guilty,"When I accused Jack of wanting to sleep with you? I'm sorry!"**

**She took his face in her hands and kissed him.**

**" John,that is forgiven and forgotten"she got off the bed..."don't think Jack Will be sleeping with any one for a while...I'm going for a shower."**

**"Okay"John sat on the bed,he hadn't really thought about Sue in days.**

**Wondering how she had got involved with Jack,well she met him because he worked at Masters with him... and the drugs,he didn't even know that Jack let alone Sue was into anything like that.**

**Didn't want to think of that..if he hadn't introduced Sue to him,would she be still alive?would they have split up?if they hadn't would he have met Clara?putting his head in his,hands...thoughts going round and round. **

**"God...a person could go mad thinking about it"no,he had to think of the here and now...Clara,Daisy,he smiled and the new baby.**

**Rory was right,it was the icing on the cake!**

**When Clara came back into the room,he was still smiling.**

**"John..?you are alright aren't you?" she said to him,finishing getting dressed.**

**"Course,I am," he said"just thinking how much I love you,come here"putting his arms round her waist and his head on her stomach.**

**"Could stay here all day!" He said.**

**"Well,it's,alright for some,John Smith,your comfy on the bed...I'm standing up!"**

**"We could go back to bed,both of us"**

**"Thought we were going out" Clara said.**

**"Right,yes,"John replied,"I'll just get dressed,then see you downstairs," giving her a final kiss.**

**"Okay," Clara,went downstairs to wait,going into the kitchen,Amy was loading the dish washer...Rory was sat at the table going through a mountain of papers.**

**"Hello,you..."said Amy"feeling better...?"**

**"Yes,lots,shouldn't really take it out on John though should I?"Clara,replied.**

**"Oh,I don't know,it probably was his fault anyway,he's a man!" **

**"Oi" Rory said."What did we do...?"**

**"I mean look at this one" Amy continued"Got a perfectly good office through there,but uses,my kitchen table!"**

**Clara laughed,"that's not all John's is it Rory?"**

**" No,these are the other cases I'm working on...John's is in the office,though his file is getting to be quite thick...anyway he looked at Amy half the time,can't get in my office as your in there doing your writing."**

**"Writing,?"Clara said.**

**"Yes,"John said coming in that point"Amy writes children's stories,what's,the name of the last one,pond.."Summer Falls"or something like it?"**

**"Wait a minute,"Clara said,"Amelia Williams of course"she slapped John on the arm,"and you never said!"**

**"Ow!" Clara! He said rubbing his arm.**

**"Daisy loves it,it's one of her favourite bedtime books,she will be thrilled that the author is going to be her Auntie.**

**Come on you,let's go,he's taking me for lunch in the West End,we might do some shopping"**

**"Oh,mate," said Rory,hope you've reinforced your credit cards,you know women when they go shopping...Ow!,Amy!"that got him a slap from her.**

**"Shut up stupid face!,have a good day,we'll see you both later."**

**They had decided to get the bus from down the road,as it was only a short ride up to Regents Street and Oxford they waited on the bench,for the bus to come,Claras mobile phone rang,Grabbing it out of her bag,she answered and said,**

**"Hello"**

**"Clara,it's Auntie,how's John?"**

**"Oh,Auntie," she said letting John know who it was" he's lots better,in fact he's,here if you want to talk to him.?"passing him the phone John said,**

**"Hello,Auntie,I'm fine,"**

**"John,I've been so worried about you...I'm sorry you've been so ill,maybe I should have got the help for you sooner?"she sounded so upset that John was nearly in tears,himself!**

**"Please, Auntie,Don't get upset,I'll be talking to someone about it soon" he took Claras hand his his,"just need to get this next week over,then I..we can start our new,life"he said kissing her hand.**

**"You will be alright for Sue's funeral next week?"she asked him.**

**"Auntie,I will as am on the anti depressants and they are I have fought all the way against you all,I'm glad you all pushed back and helped me.**

**Its sad what happened between her and me but didn't want it to end this way,I hope they send Jack to prison for a long,long time."**

**He knew that Clara had told his Aunt about his breakdown,but there was also something else as well,but he just couldn't remember!She also knew about "Johnnie"but agreed with Clara,Amy and Rory,they should not tell him unless he remembered or asked.**

**It may come out at the counselling sessions he had agreed to,and for John that was a start.**

**John heard a little voice over the phone say.**

**"Auntie,we're here, are you ready to go?"**

**"Is that Daisy?"How he had missed her"Can you put her on"he heard her hand the phone over saying,"it's John and Mummy"**

**" John,I'm being a good girl for Granddad,we are going to take Auntie out on a boat on the river,then she is staying at our house.**

**Are you having a nice time with your friends...is Mummy there?"she gabbled away nearly in one breath.**

**"Woe,woe,Daisy!"he laughed "give me a chance to answer, then you can talk to mummy and tell her where your going and what you are doing.**

**"Yes,we are,but are missing you",he said"here's mummy,talk to your daughter"he said to Clara.I can't get a word in...She talks as much as you..."**

**"Oi," she said taking the phone back from him.**

**Hello,Daisy,sweetheart,you are having a good time,and taking Auntie out? good..."She paused to listen as Daisy was telling her all the plans for the day." That's lovely,baby,can I talk to Granddad now?"**

**Dave came on the line.**

**"Clara,?"**

**"Hello,Dad,I expect Auntie as told you what as happened?"**

**"Some,he said,but are you okay?Both of you?" He emphasized the "****both"**** so she would know he was concerned for John as well.**

**"Daddy,we're fine,he is taking me out to lunch now,so if I could ring you later tonight,I can tell you what's,been happening,we'd rather Daisy didn't know.**

**" That's,ok,sweetie,I will speak to you tonight better get this little madam out now,or we will get no peace.**

**She's as excitable as you were Clara,bye for now,come on then Daisy" she heard him say as she disconnected the call."**

**"What!"he said looking at her smiling face.**

**"Daisy's running rings,round my Dad"**

**He smiled back liking to see her happy.**

**"Here's,the bus" he continued"come on."**

**Climbing on the bus Clara settled by the window,John bought two day tickets so that if they wanted to get off to have a look at the shops they could and if Clara got tired they could get back on again put his arm round her.**

**"Where do you want to go first?"He asked her.**

**"I know it's a little soon",she replied "but..."**

**"You want to look at baby stuff"he said.**

**"Yes,only look" she said..Don't mean the big things,as we've no where yet to put it,but little things,will make it seem real somehow"**

**"Clara,what ever you want to do" he said kissing her, "is fine with me!"**

**The bus made its way down towards Oxford street.**

**They decided to have a look in the Hamleys toy store was lots to look at,but as Clara said it was no use buying big things as it was early days and if they were going to move in with Auntie,it would have to wait until the top floor was converted.**

**He did buy a teddy bear for Clara to put In the cot,and also a football,though there was something puzzling about that.**

**"It might be a girl"she told him,looking at the football...**

**"So,a girl can play nowadays,"he replied"I could teach Daisy"**

**"Don't think so,she hates to get dirty.**

**After they left the toy store,Clara wanted to have a look at "Tyler's "the big baby store on Oxford Street."Everything for the happy Event"proclaimed the posters in the Clara and got some little outfits that would do for a boy or girl and they spent sometime looking at cots.**

**"Don't want anything too frilly"Clara,said,as she looked at one that had lace all the way round and a canopy on the top.**

**"Wouldn't like to put my son in that!"John said.**

**" What about that one,the sides come down,and it turns into a bed for has stars and comets on it..."**

**"£400,for a,cot!"gasped Clara,John it doesn't have to be that dear,Daisy's was second hand from the market,and for the first two months she slept in a Moses,basket until I could afford it"**

**"Clara,you can have what you want,expense is no object for my son or daughter,If you want that one,I will put a deposit on it now"he said.**

**"John,are you sure it's,a lot of money"she was biting her lip.**

**John sighed,"Clara,come here..."He put his arms round her"we're getting married right?"**

**"Yes,but..it's a lot of money"**

**"So what's mine is yours,told your Dad I would look after you.I meant it. if you want that one,then that's the one you shall have.**

**"Then,yes please,I would like it very much,thank you"**

**They went to the desk to pay for their purchases,and John paid,£100 deposit to keep the cot for them,as they wouldn't need it till December the shop would hold it for them until then.**

**"A wise choice,sir,madam the assistant said,"its an exclusive design from America,we may not get anything like it again."**

**"Right,enought of shops for now "John said,"saw a little Italian place just across the way from here as we came in."is that okay Clara?"**

**"Great I'm starving,"John took the bags and they made there way out of the store and crossed the road to the restaurant.**

**The waiter saw them to a table,and putting the shopping undeneath they both looked at the menu.**

**"Think I will have the lasagne and salad"Clara said.**

**"Looks great,think I will as well"he ordered a beer for himself and a water for Clara.**

**As they waited he looked round the was empty apart from one couple sat at a corner man laughted and said something to his companion,then he turned round.**

**Clara noticed John had gone white..."what's,the matter,John?...John?"**

**"Its Jack Harness!"**

**"It can't be,he's in prison"**

**"Well,it is!...I'll "bloody"kill him"he shot up from the chair,**

**"John,NO..."Clara,was shouting John rushed over to Jack's table and had him pinned by the throat to the wall behind.**

**"What are,you doing here you should be in prison for what you did...to Sue,"**

**Jack pushed John away from him,coughing..**

**"It was a "fucking"accident,she knew not to take them with booze"he rasped"Anyway,what do you care? You've moved on,"he smirked at John "unless you want me to give her a good seeing to as well!?"**

**John punched him in the face.**

**All hell was breaking loose,John was on the floor with Jack fighting,the police were called by the owner of the they were both taken away in the back of a police van.**

**"John...!"Clara was screaming after him,not knowing what to do she did the only thing she could think of ...She called Rory..**

**A/N**

**Never expected that did you.**

**So what's,going to happen now?**

**Rory to the rescue...**

**Will Clara forgive him?**

**Please review and I will update soon.**

**Oh,Tyler's is from my imagination**

**there is no such shop on Oxford Street.**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 32**

**Rory to the Rescue**

**Rory had moved back into his office when his mobile phone started to ring so much for getting ahead with his paper work today,he sighed and answered it.**

**"Rory Williams"**

**"Rory" said a tearful voice**

**"Clara,what's the matter are you okay?"**

**"No"she burst in to more tears so he couldn't really understand what she was saying at first."Clara,can you calm down for me,sweetheart?slow down and tell me what's happened?is it John?"**

**"He's been arrested,"Clara was saying in between sobs.**

**"WHAT!"why."...putting his hand over the phone "Amy!" He was yelling for his wife."where are you Clara?,Are you at the police station?**

**"No, they took John and Jack away in a,police van,I'm at Carlos restaurant in Oxford Street the one near Tyler's,the baby store, we were,going to have lunch here"**

**"Jack,you mean as in ****Harkness****?I thought he was in prison..."**

**"So,did,I "Clara replied"John went mad when he saw him."**

**"Amy came in then"look,Clara we're on our way,both of us,you can explain more when we get there,just sit tight.,bye"**

**Amy said"What's,the matter..."**

**"John's,got himself arrested is,what's,the matter," he was scrabbling round on his desk "have you seen my car keys"**

**"Pocket",said Amy"you always,put them In there...is Clara okay?"**

**"Oh apart from being left in Carlos restaurant and John being hauled away in a police van,she's great!" He said sarcastically."Come on we've better go and get her"**

**"Raggedy man,thought Amy "what have you done now!?"**

**As they got into the car,he said to her**

**"Its something to do with that"bloody Jack Harkness,Clara said he was taken away in the van as well"**

**I thought he was in prison"Amy retorted.**

**"He should have been,but there is such a thing as bail,until,the case comes to trial if it was me,I would have locked him up and thrown away the key.!"He said.**

**By this time they were at the restaurant,Rory parked on the car park,at Tylers.'**

**Going into Carlos,Clara was sat on a chair near the door surrounded by shopping bags as she saw the couple,she started to cry again.**

**"I'm sorry,I'm sorry"she kept repeating over and over again.**

**"Clara,you've done nothing wrong,"Amy put her arms round her,**

**"The thing is Rory,"Clara continued,"The manager won't let me leave until we pay for the damage,I haven't enough money on me!"**

**"WHAT!"said Amy,"Clara,none of this is your fault,oh,I am so going to kill John when I catch up to him,putting you through this,especially when your pregnant."**

**"Look,the best thing is too just pay it and then we'll sort it out later.I'll go have a word with the manager"Rory walked into the back of the restaurant.**

**Amy sat on the seat next to Clara looking at all the bags,"Did you leave,anything in the,shop?"**

**Clara,smiled,"most of it,John wanted for the baby,he's,even ordered a cot to be delivered in December."**

**"Amy,we were having such a good time until this happened...when John saw,Jack,he just flipped out!"**

**Rory came back just then,**

**"Its alright Clara,you can go home now,I've paid him £50,to cover the broken table and chairs,there was also some crockery and glass .If I let them know that John as made good the compensation for damage,they might not charge him."**

**"Did you find out where he is?"Clara asked**

**"Yes,he's at Chelsea police station,where I took him the other day,Amy you take,Clara,and the bags home, in a taxi, I'll go bail him out "**

**"Can't I come,with you?"asked Clara.**

**"No,I've a few choice words to say to him,when I get there,and think there's going to be a few "swear" ones mixed in with in with them...not for yours,or Amy's,ears,"Rory said.**

**Amy looked at Clara.**

**It wasn't often that Rory got into mood like this,he was so laid back,as a rule..when he did "watch out"**

**Going outside the restaurant,he stopped a taxi and put them both in it,kissing Amy,he touched Clara`s hand,"don't worry I'll bring him back the taxi moved away,Rory squared his,shoulders and got into his car to go to the police station.**

**Arriving at the police station,he went up to the desk sergeant on duty he knew him from nights when he was the duty solicitor,he said,**

**"Hello,Fred,I believe you have a John Smith here,I've come to get him back"**

**"Nice to see you,again Mr Williams,Yes,we've got him and you can have him as the owner didn't want to press charges because the damage has been paid for"Lifting the phone he rang through the back.**

**"Right,"Rory said not explaining that he was the one who had paid it.**

**"He's one of yours isn't he?"**

**"Sorry"Rory said "what?**

**"Solicitor,like yourself"Fred continued.**

**"Not now,but a friend,all the same."Rory said realising John must have been on the duty solicitor rota once or twice as door too the back office opened,and another policeman brought John in.**

**"Rory..is Clara alright? "**

**"Where do you want me to sign,Fred to say he's been bound over to keep the peace?"**

**"Rory..Please,look I'm sorry..."**

**Rory was signing the paper put in front of him,but not looking at John.**

**"You know you have to behave or you will be back here, if there is a reacurance,"Fred said to him.**

**"Yeah,yeah okay,whatever,"he replied.**

**"John!" was all Rory said to him as he went to go. "Thanks Fred."**

**Rory waited until,they were in the car,and then he blew...**

**"What the "Fuck...John..!"He banged his hand on the steering wheel,**

**How dare you upset Clara,like this...! She was hysterical when she rang me...you abandoned her because of a fucking fight!"**

**John had the grace to look guilty,**

**"Look Rory,...I'm sorry,it just happened,I saw red,because he was there... he should have been in prison..." **

**"No,John,you do not do this,I know you have been ill and are on medication,but you have to help yourself here,you are going to be a husband and a father soon,we are all trying to help you here,but can only do so much."**

**"Is Clara alright?"**

**"She is now,Amy took her home"Rory said as he pulled out of the car park.**

**" By the way,you owe me £50,for the damage to the restaurant,I paid it or you would have been the one still in prison,your lucky the manager didn't press charges...He could have you know"**

**"FINE,don't listen to my side,he insulted Clara!That's why I hit him.**

**He was saying he would sleep with her because she wasn't getting it from me!and could take her from me like,Sue,"he suddenly sounded defeated"just take me home Rory"**

**"That's where we're going..."**

**"No,my home,the flat..."**

**"Don't be stupid,John,your coming back with me,Clara will be worried"**

**"I SAID NO,I WANT TO BE ON MY OWN!"John's eyes flashed,he tried to open the car door.**

**Rory stopped the car near the flat,**

**"John,please,this is silly if your worried about the row with Amy...she's only mad cause you upset Clara."**

**"I'm not scared of your wife,just leave me alone,Rory"He got out of the car.**

**Rory pulled away from the curb really worried now,when John was in this mood,there was no talking to him...He had to get Amy and Clara...**

**Letting himself in the flat and shutting the door behind him,John leaned against it not caring any more. Tears came to his eyes,no one cared,even when he tried to be happy with Clara it all got flung back in his face.**

**"What's the bloody point" he thought,going to the bathroom he found two bottles of paracetamol tablets in the cabinet. Taking them back into the lounge he found a half full bottle of whisky in the cupboard and a glass.**

**Putting them on the coffee table,he took the lid from the first carton tipping them on to the table,moving them about like counters in a game...Suddenly there was a loud banging from the hallway and Rory dashed in followed by Amy and Clara.**

**"OH God...,John!"Amy said seeing the tablets all over the table,"Please tell me you've not taken any?"**

**"It would be so easy though,"he seemed in a trance. He kept moving the tablets, pushing them round the table,**

**"I mean,what is the point of me,everything I touch goes wrong,I should have died when I was four...I was happy today..for a time, until he came back,then it was,all went wrong...again"He looked at them..."It always does."He picked up a handful of the tablets and poured the whisky in the glass and picked it up.**

**"Rory!"do something!" Please"Amy was frantic!**

**He sat on the sofa next to John. **

**"Okay John,I'm not going to stop you,go on then...you do it...all that hurt all that pain,gone..like that!"He clicked his fingers.**

**"Rory!"What are you doing!"this from Clara. **

**"Doesn't matter about Clara,Daisy...the baby..Auntie. They won't miss you,nor will Amy and me. Well,what are you waiting for then!"he continued "the world would be better off without John Smith! Wouldn't it?"...**

**John didn't look so sure now,he had been so use to people telling him not too do something...**

**"I...I.."looking at Rory he burst into tears"Help me PLEASE,I don't want to die!but I can't do this any more!"**

**The tablets fell out of his,hand..the glass clattered to the floor... **

**He looked so broken...**

**Rory putting his arms round him and rocked him.**

**"Come on,it's alright John we're all here,we will look after you,Amy and me,have since we were kids...haven't we?"?**

**John was really sobbing,now "Everybody leaves,I'm going to be on my own,it's not fair,not fair!I just want to be loved"**

**Rory tightened his arms round him..."you are ...you are"he put his arm out for Clara to come over to them"look,you are going to have a wonderful life here with Clara,Daisy this baby in here"He touched her stomach.**

**"John,please"Clara said touching his face"I love you SO much"Rory moved out the way so she could sit in his place .**

**John just cried more as Clara put her arms round him ,he had his head on her shoulder.**

**Moving over to Amy,Rory said to her.**

**"We need to get him back home,call the Doctor again,I think he's having another breakdown"**

**"Rory,I really thought he would take the tablets with you telling him too!"She hit him on the arm "you stupid face!"**

**"Amy,you should have realised by now,if you tell John to do a thing he does the opposite"he continued rubbing his face, "though wasn't sure myself this time,I would have stopped him if he had tried to "**

**"Rory"John's voice sounded scratchy with the tears"No doctor,please?he will send me away.I will come home with you,without a fuss, take the tablets I'm already on I've only had one today?I just want to sleep...forget please?" he pleaded.**

**Looking at the girls,**

**"Alright John,we'll do it your way,see how things are tomorrow."He helped him up from the sofa.**

**Locking the flat,they went back round the corner to Amy and Rory's**

**John went straight to the bedroom and got undressed and into bed.**

**Clara went to follow him,but Rory stopped her.**

**"Let me make sure he's settled first,okay?I need to make sure he takes the tablet..."She nodded at him"why don't you make him a sandwich and a drink,you can give it to him. When he's asleep,we can talk,right?"both women nodded at him and headed for the kitchen.**

**John was sat up in bed and took the glass of water and the tablet from Rory without complaining. He swallowed it,opening his mouth to show Rory it had gone.**

**"Now Clara is going to bring you a sandwich,try and eat it and then get some sleep,okay?We'll talk tomorrow,and remember John,you are loved"**

**He patted him on the shoulder.**

**John nodded at him,he looked so tired and worn out.**

**The door opened then and Clara came in with a sandwich and a glass of Orange juice on tray.**

**Rory smiled at them both.**

**"Well,l leave you to it,I see you downstairs later Clara,think on about what I said John,get some rest"**

**He went downstairs.**

**John took a bite of the sandwich,it was so dry in his mouth,so he took a sip of Orange juice so he could swallow it...**

**"I'm,sorry,don't think I can,"he said to Clara.**

**"That's okay"she said"Do you want the juice?"**

**He nodded,and drained the glass as his throat was raw with crying."Thank you"handing it back,his eyes closed with exhaustion.**

**Clara got up to leave.**

**"NO PLEASE...Don't leave me"grabbed for her hand...He was shaking"l don't want to be on my own!PLEASE!"**

**"John,no I will never leave you,I love you...look I will get on the bed with you,stay until your asleep,alright?"nodding it was fine,Clara then kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed and put her arms round him...**

**"Go to sleep,John,I'm here...I'm here"She was stroking his head,tears,running down her face..."I'll never leave"**

**John stopped fighting,the exhaustion and his eyes closed.**

**She lay there with him a while longer,then getting up left him a glass of water in case he woke thirsty.**

**Leaving the door open slightly so they would hear him if he called out, went to join Amy and Rory in the lounge.**

**Rory looked up as she came in,**

**"Is he asleep?"**

**"Eventually,"she replied"I had to stay with him a while...He was panicking I would leave him."**

**"That's,why I think this is a breakdown,"Rory continued"Don't think he was serious about taking the overdose earlier,it was a cry for help,because everything was crumbling round him."**

**"We would NEVER,do that,"Amy said."leave him."**

**"Which is,why I think he didn't want the Doctor to come,he's frightened that he would send him away from us" Rory said.**

**"So what do we do?"said Clara**

**"We carry on,get him to keep taking his medication for the next few days,see how he is up to the funeral"Rory was saying."we will have to be prepared in case his nightmares come back."**

**"Do you think we will get "Johnnie"again.?"Amy was saying.**

**"We might,"said Rory,"but he seems to be having panic attacks now,especially about being left,abandoned,even."**

**Clara said,"I would never leave him...NEVER!"**

**Rory touched her hand,**

**"All,three of us,will have to try and convince him of that in the next few days,though we might have to get the Doctor,to up the dose of the tablets he's on"**

**He put his hand through his,hair."I don't want to do that,unless we've got too,he might think we are going to send him away!"**

**Suddenly there,was shouting and screaming from upstairs,**

**Rory took the stairs two at a time,followed closely by Amy and Clara.**

**John was still asleep,but was tossing,turning and yelling..."No,PLEASE...Don't leave...Come back PLEASE!"Tears were pouring down his,face.**

**He sat up in the bed,arms outstretched to something only he could see.**

**Rory went to the bed,"John,come on now,what's,all this,hush.. ...We're with you,no one is going to go away and leave you,shush.**

**He touched his face,"John?"He wiped his eyes,and he blinked at him.**

**"R- Rory?"**

**"Hello,mate,"Rory said"back with us now? you were dreaming,"he sat on the bed put his arm round him"Look Amy's here and Clara.**

**Amy waved at him,"you'll never get rid of me "raggedy man"**

**"I know,been trying for years!"He said sounding like the old John.**

**"Oi"**

**Clara got on to the bed with him Rory moved away.**

**"Hello sweetheart,I would cuddle,but I'm too tired"**

**"That's alright...you can just hold me if you like?she smiled at him"I love you,John,and your stuck with me"**

**Even though his eyes,were closed,he put his arm round her."Clara...I'm sorry"**

**Clara,was puzzled..."What for,John?"He opened his eyes.**

**"For everything...I've put you through,I do love you,so much,but I keep hurting you!" He had tears in his eyes.**

**"No,you don't,she said,"you help me,look what you did about my Dad,Daisy. I need you John."**

**Rory nudged Amy and said "let's leave them to it"**

**When they went into the lounge,there was a mobile phone on the side table ringing.**

**Rory picked it screen flashed up the words "AUNTIE"**

**"I think it's Clara`s,she must have put it down when we dashed upstairs.**

**"Answer it then stupid face,she must be worried about them to ring this late"it was after 10pm.**

**"Hello," **

**"John?"**

**"No,Auntie,it's Rory"**

**Thank goodness we have managed to get hold of some one...We have been trying for the last hour!**

**What's going on? Clara...John are they alright?"**

**Rory looked at Amy,**

**"Not really,"he replied "John as an another breakdown"**

**"WHAT..I only spoke to them both this afternoon,did something happen?"**

**"You could say that,Auntie,how much as Clara told you?"**

**"Not much really,she was going to tell me more about what happened when John had the first one and what caused it.**

** She couldn't say to much this afternoon as we had Daisy with us."**

**"I see"said Rory,rubbing his face,"God he was tired"" we'll you know about Sue,her crashing the car?"**

**"Yes,"Auntie said.**

**"Well,.."Rory started to tell her all about what had happened from the car crash,Jack,the drugs John's first breakdown from which he seemed to be getting over with the help of the anti depressants.**

**How he was today,getting himself arrested,and threatening to take an overdose.**

**"Rory,please tell me he's alright... he didn't...?"**

**"No-no,he didn't,it was just a cry for help he's asleep upstairs,Claras with him.**

**"He seems to be having panic attacks,about being left."**

**We may have to get the Doctor to up the dose of his tablets,yet though I might have to talk to him about that.I think he is frightened he will be sent away from us..."**

**" Do you want me to come down?"Auntie said?"I feel awful you and Amy coping with this""**

**"We will cope,Auntie,"He clasped Amy's hand as she nodded at him"Amy says to tell you we will sort out"her "raggedy man"for you okay?"**

**Auntie gave a tearful laugh,she was well aware of the childhood nickname for John...**

**Rory continued"Think they would be happy to know you and Claras Dad are looking after Daisy for them,lest till the funerals over,then he will be back home with you."**

**Clara,came back in then,**

**" I will go now ,Auntie," letting Clara know who it was,in case she wanted to talk to her.**

**She shook her head."I will ring you tomorrow, let you know how he is...bye for now"**

**He disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Clara.**

**" Sorry ,it was ringing"**

**"That's okay,don't think I could talk to her tonight,tell you the truth,I forgot to ring.."She looked at Rory..Did you tell her...everything?"**

**He nodded"she wanted to come down,but I managed to stop her...is he asleep?**

**"Yes,unless he wakes again."**

**Amy said "I'll make some sandwiches,it to late to cook anything,then I think we should go to bed,in case he does wake,we could be in for a long night"**

**Even if he doesn't,I'm going to have a long chat with him about the Doctor coming ,I think we should try and persuade him that it's for the best.**

**He may need the extra tablets...**

**A/N**

**So John as had another breakdown.**

**Will Rory persuade him to see the doctor?**

**Prepare for a battle of Wills in the next Chapter.**

**Please read and review...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Return to Love**

**Chapter 33**

**John did sleep,though it had to be admitted the other three were so worried about him they didn't get much themselves.**

**Rory was in the kitchen with Amy drinking coffee at 7am,when Clara came in.**

**"Morning,"Amy said to her,"Tea,toast?"**

**"Just the tea please"she replied.**

**"Sick again?"**

**"Yes,"Clara said"ugh will it never end,I'm fine later and will be starving hungry...it's just this first hour of waking up...John usually wakes,but he slept through it ...my mad dash to the bathroom.!"**

**Rory looked at both of them.**

**"You know we are going to talk to him today,about the Doctor?"I said we would see how he is,but now I've slept on it, think it's best we try and get him on an extra dose of the medication he's on."**

**Amy looked at him,**

**"Are you sure about this,Rory?" You know how stubborn he can be"**

**"Yes,there is less than six days to the funeral,and I think he needs to be there to say goodbye to that part of his life,he might be in hospital by then IF we don't do something now!"**

**Suddenly,a voice came from upstairs,**

**"Clara,where are you?"...**

**"Well,"Rory said getting up,"No time like the present,Amy will you make some coffee for him in case I've got to calm him down?"**

**She went upstairs followed by Clara.**

**John was sat up in bed frantically looking round.**

**"Morning John,how are you today?"**

**"Fine,"he returned,plucking at the ****duvet**** slightly agitated..."just wondered where you all where.**

**Clara looked at Rory,maybe he was right...John looked as though he did need more of the medication,he seemed agitated,especially when they were not In the room with him.**

**Rory sat on the chair next to the bed."John " he said "We've been talking and think the Doctor should come out to see you again."**

**A look of pure panic spread across John's face,**

**"You promised...he said tearfully"they will take me away to hospital"**

**"John,I won't let them,"Rory said taking his hand," you would have had to threaten us with violence for any one to do that...I don't think you have said you would murder any of us ...have you? Well not lately"He smiled at him trying to make a joke of it...**

**"No-no,"**

**Well then,all we want is the Doctor to up the dose on your tablets slightly,so you will get better quicker,he is already sorting out about someone for you to talk to at the hospital for your counselling isn't he?"**

**John nodded at him,then looked away as though he didn't believe him...**

**Rory squeezed his hand...**

**"John,look at me please,I've never lied to you...on my life,I will never let anyone take you away from us,but you have got to help me have got to want to help yourself,Right?"**

**"For Clara,Daisy,the baby,he said looking between Rory and Clara...**

**"Yes,"Clara said touching his face with her hand and kissing him,but also for you,John..okay?"**

**"Okay"**

**Amy came in then with some coffee and toast for him.**

**"Morning raggedy man,breakfast..."**

**"No thanks!He said lying down and pulling the covers over his head."Not hungry"**

**"Now,John come on this is what I mean"Rory said"Sit up and eat your breakfast..."when he pulled the covers further over his head,Rory pulled them off him."STOP THIS ! your behaving like a spoilt child,do as your told...or I'll treat you like one,now sit up and eat the toast Amy made you."**

**Amy grinned at Clara and said "Daddy's back"**

**Rory gave her a look that was saying...**

**"Your not helping."**

**John was still sulking,but did as Rory said.**

**"Now,that's better...I'm going for a shower,then I'm going to see if I can get Dr David to visit him today"**

**Amy followed Rory into their bedroom,he had his back to her.**

**"Rory,he's ok isn't he? Are you?"**

**When he turned round,he had tears,in his eyes.**

**"Rory?"she went over to him and put her arms round him."hey...Come on,he WILL be ok..."**

**He rested his chin on her head.**

**"Amy,I think that he's getting worst,the tablets are not working, he needs more than the two a day that were prescribed." **

**"Does Clara know,?" She asked him.**

**"She must know. Look how he was just when you brought in his breakfast...I really thought "Johnnie had come back."**

**He was very agitated when we went in as though he doesn't want to let any of us out of sight..especially Clara,we must make sure he doesn't cling to her to much,give her a break when we can..okay?"**

**She kissed him,**

**"That's just like you,Rory Williams,thinking of other people's feelings,go and have your shower I will give you some breakfast,then you can ring the surgery"**

**Clara was tidying the bedroom and getting dressed.**

**John had eaten some of the toast and drank the coffee,Clara had given him the tablet with water making sure he had swallowed it,as Rory said to.**

**Not that he would do it deliberately,but in the state of mind he was in at the moment could make him hide it. Gathering up the plates and cups on to the tray to take downstairs, she went to the door with the loaded tray.**

**John looked up...**

**"Where are you going!? Don't go...!"**

**"John,I'm just taking these down to the kitchen,Amy,must be running out of plates and cups because there all in our bedroom..."She tried to make a joke of it..."I'll be back..."**

**"No you won't...your leaving me...you don't love me..."**

**"She put the tray down.**

**"This is silly,course I'm coming back"**

**Rory came in then and heard the end of the conversation,he took the tray for Clara,**

**"I'll carry that down for you,Clara,come and have your breakfast,you must be hungry now?"John,I'll be back in 10 minutes,then you can shower and have a shave,okay?**

**He opened his mouth to protest.**

**"You don't want to end up in hospital,do you?"when he shook his head,he continued,"Well calm down then,we're only downstairs-10 minutes-okay?"He pointed his finger at him,behave..."**

**They went on the landing and shut the door.**

**"Rory,how do you do it,?Get him to do what you want..He is so clingy you heard what he said in there?"I don't love,him". What are we going to do?"**

**"We are going to carry on as normal,he is going to get up and come downstairs,I for one I'm not running up and down after him all day,neither are you,Clara".**

**"I don't mind,"she said.**

**"I do,"Rory said"your pregnant and shouldn't be doing it.**

**He should be looking after you.,now come on breakfast,then I'll sort him"**

**By this time they were in the kitchen,and Amy put some tea,and toast in front of her,which she ate as she was hungry by now.**

**Rory loaded the dishwasher with the things they had brought from upstairs,he said.**

**"I rang the surgery,spoke to Doctor David,told him what as happened to John over the last 24 hours,he thinks it might be the medication is not strong enough, causing him to have the panic attacks.**

**He will come to see him later."**

**"Clara p-please" John's voice came from upstairs.**

**"I'll go and see to him.."Clara got up to go with him."No,stay there I will get him to shower and shave,he's not well,but we shouldn't "baby"him."**

**As he went back upstairs,Amy said to Clara**

**"Rorys right you know,if you keep doing things for him,he won't fight this!"**

**Clara sighed," I will try,its just I love him so much..."**

**"We know you will"Amy said patting her hand.**

**Upstairs John was sat on the end of his bed. Rory came in to the room,he said,**

**"W-here's Clara?,I want her,"**

**"She's downstairs,you'll see her when your dressed"he pulled him up off the bed..bathroom,shower,shave go on,John"**

**He pushed him towards the door.**

**"Oh,but..."he started...**

**"No buts,hurry up,don't forget to shave,she won't kiss you if your all prickly,you know how funny women are..Think I would have liked to have grown a beard.." he mussed.**

**"Pond won't come near you if you do,"John said smiling,the first one he had seen on him in 24 hours.**

**"Well,go on then,"Rory made the bed,and put out clean jeans and a tshirt for him.**

**" You can do this,yourself tomorrow,you should be looking after Clara,she needs to rest...not be running round after you"**

**John had the grace to look guilty...as he headed for the bath room,where he showered and shaved feeling better.**

**If only his mind felt clearer,he still had a feeling of dread,as though he was going to be pulled away from those he loved,but surely they would not let that happen to him?"**

**He came back into the bedroom,where he started to get dressed.**

**"Now,that is more like the old John Smith"Rory said.**

**"Oi,less of the old..."John said to him,with another smile."Rory,you won't let them take me away,will you...?"**

**He was getting the feelings of dread coming over him again.**

**He put his arm,round him"John no way...like I said,and there are two women downstairs who will fight tooth and nail for you...now come on let's go get a coffee,okay"They went into the kitchen.**

**Amy was sat at the table with Clara,she looked John up and down,**

**"Well you,look better than yesterday,raggedy man."Clara got up and kissed him.**

**"Hello,you"she sat down on the sofa with her holding her hand.**

**"I love you,he said touching her face,I'm sorry I've been such a problem"**

**"John" she said"you are never that,do you want a coffee?"**

**"Please" as she got up to make it he grabbed her hand and started to shake...**

**"Clara,please,stay...I don't want you to...go"he started to say,as though he couldn't get his breath..."No,please" then he blacked out and was on the floor..**

**"Rory!"Clara cried...He was he the kitchen with Amy and hadn't seen John collapse,he rushed over,**

**"What happened?"**

**"He was fine,I was going to get him a coffee and he started to shake,then he just keeled over**

**John was still unconscious,and very pale.**

**"Amy,get me a wet cloth will you,?"she passed him a towel.**

**"Here"she said,"is he okay?"**

**"He should becoming round now,I don't like this, bathing his head with the damp towel"he looked at Clara,"he didn't hit his head when he fell?**

**"Don't think so,"**

**All of a sudden John started to wake up,he didn't seem to know where he was.**

**"W-hat happened ?!"I'm on the floor?"he tried to get up.**

**"No,John stay there a minute,"Rory said,"how's your head?"**

**"Fuzzy!Think I was on the sofa with Clara. I was feeling breathles,S-she got up and I know it's silly,but I had this feeling that she was going to leave and not come back,that's when everything went black...I'm alright can I get up now?"**

**Rory helped him back onto the sofa.**

**"Stay there for a while,"he said."Do you still want that coffee?"**

**"Please."**

**"Clara,do you want to help?" He nodded his,head to the kitchen,where Amy was.**

**John had his eyes closed,but as soon as he heard Rory trying to take Clara with him to the kitchen,his eyes shot open and he grabbed for her hands shouting..**

**"No-no,please,don't go PLEASE...C-clara"he was pleading with her and shaking so much,Clara was afraid he would pass out again.**

**"John,it's okay,sweetheart...I'm not going anywhere,look see,Rory will get the coffee,"please "she mouthed at him.**

**Rory nodded and got up and went to the kitchen,Amy looked at stood in the middle of the kitchen clensing his fists, going "fuck ,fuck!"under his,breath...**

**"Amy,I don't know what else to do,I think his panic attacks are getting worst,making him so so "paranoid"His mind must be telling him something,he won't let go of Clara! what the hell are we going to do!" He pushed his hand through his hair... as he tried to think of a,way out of this..**

**Amy was getting worried,the worst that John got,would she ****have a sick husband on her hands...also this was not good for Clara in her condition,less than four weeks pregnant and she was having a bad time of it also.**

**The doorbell rang.**

**"10 o'clock," she said to Rory" maybe it's the Doctor?"**

**"God ,I hope so" he said.**

**Walking through the lounge,Clara was still on the sofa with John holding him,stroking his head.**

**Opening the door,Doctor David was stood on the step.**

**"Hello,Rory,thought I would make you my first visit as you were saying on the phone he didn't seem to be responding to the tablets..?"**

**"Come in Doctor,I'm afraid he as got slightly more upset,since I spoke to you...",he warned him..**

**He told him about how John was,getting paranoid,especially about being sent away.**

**"I don't think it will come to that,but I will have a look at him first.."**

**He followed Rory into the lounge,John was still curled up with Clara,thought he glanced warely at the Doctor.**

**"John," Rory said gently touching him on the shoulder...Do you want to sit up,let the Doctor have a look at you?"**

**"NO..not going!"thinking the Doctor had come to take him away.**

** He held on to Clara tighter,she winched.**

**"John,sweetheart,"she said looking at Rory over his shoulder,"let's sit up..only I'm getting cramp like this,and its not good for the baby or me to be sat in this position.I promise,I will stay here with you,hold your hand,I won't let go,okay? Nobody is taking you anywhere,look we promise don't we Rory?"**

**Yes,John,you are staying here,I promise" Rory said.**

**"S-sorry" he said sitting up,he looked at the Doctor suspiciously...**

**"Hello,John,you remember me from the other day,yes...?"**

**John nodded at him...**

**"Will you let me examine you?"he continued"I'm only going to listen to your chest,right?he said lifting Johns t shirt.**

**John let him,but held on to Claras hand.**

**"That's good" he stood up and said to Rory,"yes,definitely a stronger dose,is needed. Don't give him any more of the ones I gave you first.I brought these for him there is enough for two weeks,but he might not need them all"**

**Rory looked at the bottle which said"one,three times,a day"Thanks Doctor I will walk you out."Giving him a,look that said "I would like,to talk before you go"**

**"Bye,John,I'm sure,you will be well again soon...Clara"the Doctor said**

**"Thank you,she smiled at him,but John just moved closer to her,he didn't seem to trust the stranger,even though his mind told him he was trying to "help"him.**

**In the hall,Doctor David,was,saying to Rory,**

**"He's not the same man,is he?"**

**"No,"Rory returned"They have only been here,since Sunday...each day he as gone down and down...That is,the reason,we have to put the funeral back to next week."**

**"He was going to divorce her,though?"**

**"Yes,but the fault was on her side,she was using drugs,sleeping with a man John thought was a friend." Rory said.**

**"He met Clara three weeks ago,though it seems,longer...their having a baby,Clara also as,Daisy,she's,six,John adores her...they were happy... until this happened."**

**The Doctor touched Rory on the shoulder,**

**"I'm sorry Rory,I really am,this must be really hard on you and Amy"**

**"Doctor, I have known him over thirty years,do you think there is any chance of getting the old John back?Will the pills help?"**

**" Rory,I wish there was a simple answer to that,a miracle.**

**They might help get him over the panic attacks,then the counselling will help,I'll push it through as soon as I can."**

**As he showed the Doctor out Rory leaned his,head on the frame,and thought,**

**"Yes they needed a miracle"**

**Back on the lounge,John was still sat on the sofa with Clara.**

**He was still holding her hand,but lest he,wasn't grabbing hold of her,God help her when she needed the loo...Going to the kitchen,he got a glass of water and took one of the pills from the bottle.**

**Going up to John,he said.**

**"How about letting Clara have five minutes,John?You need to take this as well"**

**John looked at him in a panic,and held onto Claras hand even tighter.**

**"N-no" he said.**

**Rory put the pill and glass down on the table,he took John's hand and tried to pull him away from Clara...**

**"Now,stop this...John,Clara needs to go to the bathroom,he nodded with his head to hint at the door hoping she would catch on even if she didn't want to go.**

**"That's a very good idea,Rory,"she said pulling away from John herself"I do need to go."**

**As she got up to go from the room,John made to follow her,But Rory pulled him back to him,he was shaking slightly.**

**"10 minutes" he said to Clara,as she left,he held onto John "come on,now stop it John,your just being silly,she's only gone to spend a penny...I'm here and Amy" pointing to where she was stood in the kitchen doorway."Look I want you to take this"**

**Letting go of John,he took the pill and glass giving it too him.**

**He thought he was going to refuse at first and knock the glass out of his hand...but something in John's mind must have made him aware,he needed to take it...so he did.**

**"That's good,"he said to John taking the glass away and putting it down again."Come here?"he put his arms round him... he rocked him till the shaking stopped.**

**"Rory" he said.**

**"Hhmm"**

**"Thank you..tired now,need to s-sleep"**

**"Okay"Rory helped him to lie down on the sofa and covered him up...once his breathing evened out,he collapsed into the armchair,with his head in his hands.**

**"Rory!"Amy panicked hurrying over to him...putting her arms round him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.**

**" Shush,don't wake him..I'm okay"he wiped his eyes,"it's just the adrenaline of coping with everything..." he laughted then..**

**"What...?" said Amy looking at him.**

**"Just thinking what my next move would have been if he had have thrown the pill at me instead of taking it..."**

**"But,he took it,thats good isn't it"Amy continued,"next time should be easier? Rory?"**

**When Clara came back in the room,John was asleep on the sofa,and so was Rory in the armchair...**

**A/N**

**Will John start to get better now?**

**or will Rory have a breakdown,as well?**

**They still have to get to the funeral.**

**Please read and review.**

**Next chapter SOON.**


End file.
